Vampires à Poudlard
by Lisalune
Summary: [FIC FINIE] Un professeur et quelqu'un de 17 ans devenus Vampire, vivent à Poudlard sans que les élèves soient au courant... enfin presque. Quand Voldemort prépare sa revanche, serontils avec ou contre lui? [DM HG]
1. Default Chapter

Vampires à Poudlard - Romance/Action/Aventure - Rated R !

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de Harry Potter n'est pas à moi, malheureusement, il est à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est de moi, mais je ne me fais pas d'argent c'est seulement pour le plaisir!

Cette Fanfic est centrée sur **Drago** et **Hermione**. Je vais ajouter un chapitre chaque **Jeudi**. Bonne Lecture! 

----------------------------------------------

**CHAPITRE 1 - La Dette**

Hermione Granger marchait à Pré-au-Lard juste après la fermeture des magasins. Il était tard et seule la Lune éclairait ses pas. Elle entendit soudain une bataille de sorcier, elle distinguait clairement les formules prononcées.

-**Stupéfix!** lança un homme.

-**Protego!** cria une autre voix pour se créer un bouclier magique.

La sorcière se dépêcha de les rejoindre pour apporter son aide. La première personne qui avait parlé utilisa de nouveau le sort de Stupéfaction. "Ont pourrait croire qu'il ne connaît que ce sortilège! Il n'a pas l'air très professionnel..." se dit Hermione en souriant.

-**Petrificus Totalus!** fit-elle en direction de l'attaquant.

L'homme prit par surprise, fut touché. Ses jambes se joignirent, son corps devint rigide et il tomba sur le sol. Satisfaite, la jolie brunette se dirigea vers le jeune homme qui la regardait à quelques mètres de là, bouche bée. "C'est une chance que nous soyons dans le village de sorciers, sinon je n'aurais pas pu utiliser de magie pour le sauver..." pensa-t-elle.

-Est-ce que ça va? demanda Hermione, inquiète.

-Euh... oui, cet idiot n'a pas réussit à m'atteindre, répondit-il en reprenant ses esprits.

-**Lumos!** dit-elle pour mieux voir le jeune sorcier.

-Toi?! crièrent-ils en même temps.

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais seul dans une allée sombre Malefoy? fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je pourrais te retourner la question Granger! s'exclama-t-il.

-Peut-être, sauf que moi je ne me battais pas avec quelqu'un! Je suis certaine que tu le méritais, mais pourquoi voulait-il te figer?

-Probablement pour décorer son salon... dit le grand blond sarcastiquement.

-Très drôle... Alors il n'avait pas de raison apparente? Je vais allé le regarder de plus près.

Hermione se pencha et fouilla difficilement dans les poches de la robe de sorcier de l'homme, puisqu'il était complètement raide. Elle trouva plusieurs porte-monnaie, donc la jeune femme en déduit qu'il était un voleur. L'allure, l'âge et le fait que Drago se promenait tout seul faisait de lui, à première vu, une cible parfaite pour ce criminel.

-Il devait en avoir après ton argent, dit-elle en se relevant.

-Oh! Je t'en dois une alors, je venais juste de faire un gros retrait à la banque de Gringotts pour payer tous mes articles scolaires pour l'année qui va débuter dans une semaine, expliqua-t-il.

-Laisse tomber, ce n'était rien et si j'avais su que c'était toi, je ne t'aurais probablement pas aidé, dit-elle en s'éloignant.

-Peu importe, les Malefoy n'aiment pas devoir quelque chose à quelqu'un, fit-il remarquer en la suivant.

-Bon d'accord, racompagne-moi jusqu'à la gare de King's cross, proposa-t-elle.

-Ce n'est pas suffisant et de toute façon, je devais moi aussi prendre le train pour rentrer, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

-Bon je vais y penser, il nous reste encore un an à passer à Poudlard...

-Euh... ce n'est pas que je me sens coupable, loin de là, mais ont ne devrait pas prévenir le Ministère de la Magie pour les informer qu'un voleur est figé dans cette allée? fit le grand blond.

-J'ai fais ma part en l'empêchant de te voler, c'est à toi de le faire, répliqua-t-elle.

-Non, c'est bien plus amusant de le laisser là jusqu'à ce qu'un passant le trouve, ricana-t-il.

Ils marchèrent côte à côte en silence jusqu'à la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Pendant qu'ils attendaient à la station, ils en profitèrent pour mieux examiner l'autre sans que ce soit évident. Hermione avait une longue chevelure lisse et dégradée et elle portait une robe verte. La jeune femme traînait son sac à main en cuir noir et quelques paquets qui contenaient ses achats. Drago avait les cheveux en bataille, un peu comme ceux de Harry, ce qui la surprenait puisqu'il était toujours très bien coiffé d'habitude. Il était complètement vêtu de noir, de ses souliers jusqu'à sa robe de sorcier.

-Comment ce fait-il que tu ne transporte rien si tu étais venu magasiner? remarqua-t-elle.

-J'ai rencontré quelques amis et nous avons discuté, expliqua-t-il.

La Gryffondor fronça les sourcils, en se demandant s'il disait la vérité. Elle fut sortie de ses interrogations quand le train arriva enfin. La sorcière leva les yeux aux ciel quand il lui fit signe d'y entrer en premier, comme le ferait tout homme bien élevé. À son désespoir, il vint s'asseoir en face d'elle.

-Est-ce que tu te sens bien Malefoy?

-Pourquoi tu dis ça? J'ai l'air malade? fit-il un peu surprit.

-C'est que... tu ne m'as pas encore... insultée, bredouilla-t-elle.

-Oh! Si ça te trouble à ce point, je vais me ratrapper! ricana-t-il.

-Ne gaspille pas ta salive, ce n'est pas nécessaire, répondit la sorcière sarcastiquement.

-Juste un, pour la route... Sang-de-Bourbe, dit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Les mots ne lui faisait plus aussi mal que par le passé. "J'ai dû m'y habituer... Ou peut-être que c'est à cause de la manière qu'il l'a dit, ça ne semblait pas vraiment le dégoûter..." se dit-elle en croisant les bras, puis elle regarda le paysage défiller devant ses yeux par la fenêtre. Ils n'ajoutèrent rien pour le reste du trajet. Le Poudlard Express arrêta à la gare. En arrivant à la rue, le Serpentard se dirigea vers une limousine.

-J'imagine que tu n'utiliseras pas la dette que je te dois pour me demander de te racompagner, alors ont se reverra à l'école, fit-il en entrant par la portière que le chauffeur lui avait ouverte.

Hermione alla téléphoner à une compagnie de taxi. "Quel garçon prétentieux! Mais je ne peux pas nier qu'il a énormément de charme..." se dit-elle légèrement troublée.

--------------------------

La semaine passa rapidement et Hermione se trouvait déjà assise dans la Grande Salle avec le reste des étudiants. Le professeur McGonagall avait terminé la cérémonie de répartition avec le Choixpeau magique et le directeur venait de finir l'énumération des principales interdictions.

-Je souhaiterais maintenant vous présenter le nouveau professeur de Défence Contre les Forces du Mal, dit Dumbledore en pointant un homme assis à la table derrière lui.

Celui-ci se leva et fit un signe de tête pour saluer poliment l'assistance. Il avait environ 30 ans, ses cheveux noir lui arrivaient un peu en bas des épaules et ses yeux bleus était mis en évidence avec le contraste de sa peau pâle.

-Il se nomme Vladimir Sunshine, continua l'homme à la barbe argentée avec un petit sourire.

Quelques gloussements admiratifs fais par des filles se fondirent parmis les applaudissements des élèves. "C'est la deuxième fois qu'un prof de DCFM est mignon..." se dit Hermione en échangeant un regard avec Ginny Weasley qui souriait béatement.

-Il ne me reste plus qu'une chose à dire, bon appétit! termina le vieil homme.

Les tables se remplirent de nourriture et le repas se déroula tranquillement. Après avoir finit de manger, la brunette salua ses amis Gryffondors et se rendit vers la section où les appartements des préfets étaient situés. La lettre de la sous-directrice de Poudlard mentionnait le lieu et le mot de passe. Le message précisait que le parchemin devait être détruit par le feu pour éviter que quelqu'un le découvre, ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle trouva facilement le tableau de Circé, une sorcière célèbre représentée sur une carte de la collection Chocogrenouille.

-**Saule cogneur!** dit-elle rapidement.

La jeune femme avait hâte de voir l'endroit où elle allait passer sa dernière année à l'école de magie et elle se demandait aussi qui était le préfet en chef. Hermione eut le souffle coupé, la pièce était chaleureuse avec un foyer, une grande bibliothèque, plusieurs sièges en cuir noir, deux tables de travail avec des chaises. Il y avait quatres portes au fond, dont deux chambres et deux salles de bains.

En s'approchant, elle vit que sa photo avait été collé sur celle complètement à droite. Elle y entra pour découvrir sa chambre, décorée avec les couleurs de sa Maison. Un bureau, une armoire et un grand lit baldaquin étaient éclairé par la lumière de la Lune que l'immence fenêtre laissait passer. Une porte conduisait à sa salle de bain. Un bruit dans la salle commune attira son attention, donc elle y retourna.

-Si j'avais parié avec Pansy j'aurais gagné, ricana Drago.

-Elle ne pensait pas que ce serait moi la préfète en chef? dit-elle après s'étre remise de la surprise.

-Tu n'as pas l'air horrifié à l'idée que je vais vivre avec toi pendant tous ces longs mois, fit-il avec un sourire en coin.

-Mon instinct me disait de m'attendre au pire, alors... fit-elle en grimaçant.

Le regard du Serpentard fut retenu par quelque chose qui était sur le sol. Il vit que c'était une friandise en se penchant pour la ramasser. C'était une sucette parfumée au sang, spécialement fait pour les Vampires... 

----------------------------------------------

**Note:)** Vous avez aimé? Vous aurez la suite **Jeudi** prochain! Vos **commentaires** seraient grandement appréciés. (Vladimir Sunshine est un perso créer par moi!) Les Prochains Chapitres Seront Plus Long!!! Allez, une petite Review S.V.P.


	2. Chapitre 2 Révélations

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de Harry Potter n'est pas à moi, malheureusement, il est à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est de moi, mais je ne me fais pas d'argent c'est seulement pour le plaisir!

**Note:)** Comme je vous l'avais dis, voici le Chapitre 2 qui est deux fois plus long que le premier! J'espère vraiment que vous allé l'aimer! Je m'amuse déjà comme une petite folle en imaginant les prochains! LOL

**Réponses aux Reviews:**

**Samara13 :** Merci! Je suis une grande fan de Vampires et de Sorcières! Je sens que je vais vraiment aimer écrire cette histoire! 

**Sln :** Merci! J'espère aussi que tu vas l'aimer! Je m'amuse déjà beaucoup en imaginant les prochains chapitres! 

**sushi-powa :** OK, voici la suite! LOL Merci pour tes encouragements! 

**Hanna2mars :** LOL Merci, mais tu risques d'avoir une surprise en lisant le début du chapitre! 

**Elissia :** Merci! Peut-être que je l'avais seulement écris sur mon site web que se serait une Drago/Hermione... Je ne suis jamais allé sur fictionpress, mais pour une histoire de Vampires, je prend note et j'y vais! LOL 

**M dougy dog :** LOL Merci! Voici la suite! J'espère que tu aimeras. 

**zoulou7 :** Merci! Ce chapitre se nomme Révélations, donc tu auras probablement les réponses à la plupart de tes questions! 

**Syds :** Merci! C'était voulu que vous vous posiez la question à savoir à qui est la sucette! Tu le sauras très vite! J'espère que tu aimeras ma fic. (je suis contente que tu ais aprécié imaginer la "deuxième fin" de ma première fic! LOL) 

**greeneyes :** Merci, voilà la suite! Est-ce que ton surnom est en rapport avec les yeux de Harry Potter? 

**ubuli13 :** LOL Merci! Tu vas me faire rougir! Je te comprend, ça me rend folle d'attendre des mois pour la suite d'une histoire, alors je me suis dis que je serais encore plus gentile en affichant un chapitre toute les semaines et la même journée! 

**Alicia D :** Merci! Pour ta question, c'est oui, mais t'en fait pas ce sera drôle. Ma fic n'est **Pas** dans la catégorie Horreur! LOL 

**pinote007 :** Salut! Oui je te replace... Laisse-le moi savoir quand elle sera prète! J'espère que tu aimeras cette fic! 

**lilith :** LOL Merci! Comme je l'avais écris dans le bas du premier chapitre, les autres seront plus long! 

**Lianora :** Merci, mais non ce n'est pas si long une semaine d'attente. Pour certaine fic que je lis, j'attend depuis plusieurs mois! 

**LadyC :** Merci! Tu vas me faire rougir! Attend au moins d'avoir lu Ce Chapitre pour dire que c'est super! Au fait, bonne déduction pour l'élève Vampire. 

**Amy Evans :** LOL Merci, oui j'adore faire des fins de chapitres qui vous laisse dans le suspense! 

**Kenya Malfoy :** Tu n'aimes pas les histoire de Vampire normalement? Pourquoi? J'espère que tu aimeras la mienne! Tu te poses déjà beaucoup de questions! Tu auras une surprise au début du chapitre! LOL Je t'adore! 

**lilouthephoenix :** Merci, c'est simple, direct et tu es la première à me Reviewer! Voici la suite! 

----------------------------------------------

**CHAPITRE 2 - Révélations**

Il leva un sourcil et fixa Hermione. La jeune femme savait parfaitement ce que c'était, mais elle se demandait s'il le savait. Drago s'avança doucement vers elle en élevant la sucette parfumée au sang à la hauteur du champ de vision de la préfète.

-As-tu quelque chose à dire pour ta défense Granger? roucoula-t-il calmement.

-Ce n'est pas à moi! répondit-elle nerveusement.

-Bien sûr, c'est un elfe de maison qui l'a oublié ici, fit-il sarcastiquement.

-Je vais me coucher! cracha-t-elle.

-Il n'en est pas question!

Le Serpentard la plaqua au mur en la menaçant de sa baguette. Un sourire diabolique se dessina sur sa figure pendant que son regard glacial examinait ses yeux chocolats.

-Pointe ton arme ailleur que sur moi! grogna la brunette.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire si je continue, me mordre?

-Très bonne idée! répondit-t-elle en se ruant sur lui.

Hermione l'embrassa vigoureusement et quand elle s'éloigna de lui, ils avaient tous les deux du sang qui coulait sur leurs lèvres. La sorcière lécha avidement le liquide chaud et elle osa même recueillir celui qui était sur le visage du grand blond avec un doigt pour ensuite le mettre dans sa bouche en gémissant de plaisir.

-Tu devras garder le secret et me laissé boire ton sang durant toute l'année, fit-elle avec un sourire satisfait.

-Non! Il y a sûrement un autre moyen! s'énerva-t-il en lâchant la friandise.

-Tu le feras parce que tu as une dette envers moi! Je pourrais te lancer le sortilège d'amnésie, mais je trouve que c'est trop risqué, expliqua-t-elle.

Drago avait les yeux exorbités. "Oh par Merlin! Elle est vraiment un Vampire! Je croyais que c'était pour une recherche sur le sujet ou pour faire une blague en donnant la friandise à un étudiant..." se dit-il en souhaitant que tout ceci ne soit qu'un cauchemar.

-Et si quelqu'un voyait des marques de morsures sur moi? fit-il remarquer pour essayer de s'en sauver.

-C'est simple, je ferai un sortilège de guérison, dit-elle immédiatement.

Il alla se laissé tomber dans le fauteuil le plus près. "Génial, me voilà rendu le plat de résistance de Miss je-sais-tout... Besoin d'un litre de sang pur? Venez voir Malefoy..." pensa-t-il en s'avouant vaincu. Hermione ramassa sa sucette qu'elle avait perdu pendant son exploration de la salle, puis elle prit aussi un siège.

-Qu'est-ce que tu préfères, un petit peu tout les soirs ou une dose tout les deux jours? fit-elle avec un sourire gourmant.

Il la dévisagea en la voyant déballer la friandise pour ensuite la lécher attentivement, comme si elle voulait s'assurer de ne pas perdre une seule goute. Il remarqua que ses dents semblaient normale.

-Tu peux contrôler tes canines? demanda-t-il, curieux.

-Oui, c'est une chance, je n'aurais pas pu revenir à Poudlard si ça avait été trop évident, expliqua-t-elle.

-Pourquoi tu ne te contente pas de ces sucettes et des petits animaux de la Forest Interdite? continua le grand blond avec espoir.

-J'ai besoin de planter mes crocs dans quelqu'un, de boire du sang de qualité et celui de ces petites créatures est fade, presque infect. Ton sang pur me comble totalement, dit-elle avec un large sourire.

-J'imagine que je dois le prendre comme un compliment... chuchota le jeune Malefoy.

-Les Vampires entendent très bien, je pourrais même t'entendre parler de ta chambre, ricana-t-elle.

-Pour répondre à ta question, je préfère aux deux jours, pour me faire mordre moin souvent, fit-il en grimaçant.

-Comme tu veux! Je voulais aussi préciser autre chose. Les croix, l'eau bénite et les gousses d'ails n'ont **aucun effet** sur les Vampires, contrairement à ce que les gens peuvent croire, fit-elle remarquer.

-Tu croyais que j'allais t'attaquer? fit-il, surprit.

-Je suis beaucoup plus forte, très rapide, mon odorat et ma vue se sont considérablement améliorées.

-Et pour le soleil et les pieux en boix planté dans le coeur?

-C'est vrai, mais j'ai trouvé une formule que je dois prononcer tous les matins pour être invulnérable aux rayons. Oui, un pieux pourrait me tuer, mais avec tous mes sens incroyablement développés, il y a très peu de chance que ça m'arrive, répondit-elle calmement.

-Bon, je vais me coucher, si tu le permet... dit-il sarcastiquement.

-Oui, va te reposer, je vais commencer demain à boire ton sang de façon régulière.

La brunette le regarda partir dans sa chambre pendant qu'elle terminait sa friandise au sang. Elle n'avait plus besoin de beaucoup de sommeil, 3 heures étaient amplement suffisant. C'était un autre avantage qui l'aidait à accepter sa nouvelle condition. Cela lui permettait de passer ses nuits à se promener dehors, lire et peut-être même de faire ses devoirs.

Drago claqua sa porte derrière lui en fulminant intérieurement, puisqu'il se souvenait qu'elle pourrait entendre tout ce qu'il dirait à voix haute. En passant devant le mirroir sur pied qui était dans un coin de la pièce, une tache foncé sur ses vêtements attira son attention. "Du sang!" pensa-t-il aussitôt en sortant sa baguette.

-**Recurvite!** dit-il pour faire disparaître le liquide rouge.

Le Serpentard se demandait si la préfète aurait l'idée de se faufiler jusqu'ici pour le mordre pendant son sommeil. Rien ne prouvait qu'elle pourrait résiter à la tentation de venir à nouveau déguster son sang pur. "Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir..." se dit-il.

-**Collaporta!** fit-il pour celler les portes menant à sa chambre.

Se sentant plus en sécurité, il se retrouva vite en boxer pour s'étendre dans son lit aux couleurs de sa Maison. Toutes les émotions de la soirées fit qu'il s'endormit presque instentanément.

Hermione choisie un livre au hasard dans la bibliothèque pour passer le temps. Quelques heures plus tard, elle se dirigea dans sa chambre. La préfète jeta un sort aux rideaux pour les rendres plus épais et pour qu'ils empêchent complètement la lumière du soleil d'entrer chaque matin. Elle n'avait donc pas besoin de dormir dans un cercueil.

À son réveil, la première chose qu'elle devait faire était le sortilège pour se **protéger du soleil**. Hermione passa ensuite par la porte qui menait à la salle de bain. La pièce était dans les tons de blanc et de mauve. Sa première idée était de prendre un bain dans l'énorme bassin fait de marbre, mais son choix s'arrêta sur la douche parce qu'elle ne voulait pas être en retard pour la première journée de cours. Elle avait caché la pâleur de sa peau quand elle était à Pré-au-Lard avec un sort qui faisait un **effet bronzé**. La sorcière enfila l'uniforme de l'école et elle se rendit dans sa salle commune. Drago semblait l'attendre, assis dans un fauteuil de cuir.

-Euh... tu n'as pas dis quand tu avais l'intention de boire mon sang, fit-il un peu mal à l'aise.

-Je le ferai ce soir, répondit-elle.

Elle se rendit compte de son inconfort face à la situation. "C'est la première fois que je le vois comme ça! Il est presque... mignon!" se dit-elle avec un sourire amusé. La jeune femme sortie de leur appartements peu de temps après lui, pour se rendre à la Grande Salle. Le professeur McGonagall remit les horaires aux préfets pour qu'ils les distribuent. Le grand blond le fit avec un grognement et la brunette avec le sourire.

-Super! Ont commence en Défence contre les Forces du Mal avec le nouveau prof! s'exclama Hermione à l'attention de Harry et Ron.

-Oh, vous êtes chanceux! fit Ginny qui les enviaient.

La jeune Vampire prit place à la table des Gryffondors. Elle porta bientôt une main à sa tête en plissant le front, qui laissait croire qu'elle ressentait de la douleur.

-Hermione, est-ce que ça va? s'inquiéta Harry.

-C'est juste un mal de tête, **mentie** la préfète.

Tous les bruits et les voix des élèves la rendait folle. Elle pouvait entendre le moindre son, par exemple elle entendait ce que faisaient les elfes dans la cuisine et même les battements d'ailes des Scouthiboux dans la Volière de Poudlard. La sorcière souhaitait qu'il y ait un moyen d'utiliser les nouvelles capacitées de ses sens seulement au moment où elle le voulait. La jeune Vampire prit une note mentale de faire des recherches sur le sujet dès son premier temps libre.

-Ma mère dit que c'est pire si ton estomac est vide, alors dépêche-toi de prendre ton petit-déjeuner, l'encouragea Ginny.

La brunette lui fit un petit sourire. Le goût des aliments ne l'attirait plus, il lui falait du sang chaud et onctueux pour satisfaire sa faim. "Je vais peut-être avoir du mal à ne pas sauter au cou des étudiants..." pensa-t-elle en se forçant à manger quelques crêpes.

-Qui est le préfet qui va passer l'année avec toi? fit Ron curieusement.

-Malefoy, mais ne vous en faite pas pour moi, je ne vais pas me laissé insulter par lui, ricana Hermione.

-S'il te fait des problèmes, nous sommes disposés à lui lancer un sort, dit Harry sous l'approbation du rouquin.

-C'est gentil les gars, termina-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Le regard de la préfète se dirigea discrètement vers la table des Serpentards. Le sorcier se démarquait grâce à sa grande beauté, mais surtout pour ses cheveux blond platine. Drago s'était probablement senti épié, car il tourna lui aussi les yeux vers elle. Il reporta son attention vers Blaise Zabini avant que sa nervosité soit remarqué. "Il n'essaie pas de me défier, c'est un bon début..." se dit-elle.

--------------------------

Hermione et plusieurs autres élèves attendaient patiemment, assis dans leur salle de classe, l'arrivé de Vladimir Sunshine. Quand il fit enfin son apparition, Lavande Brown gloussa en lui donnant un petit cou de coude. La jeune Vampire lui fit un signe affirmatif pour répondre à sa question silencieuse qui était quelque chose du genre "Est-ce que tu le trouve attirant toi aussi?" puis elle **résista** à l'envie de fixer le professeur en utilisant son charme.

-Quelle est la meilleure manière, selon vous, de combattre un sorcier qui vous veux du mal? commença le professeur.

Quelques mains se levèrent, puis la parole fut accordée à un élève de Serpentard. Il expliqua que le mieux était d'utiliser l'élément de surprise ou les faiblaisses de son adversaire si elles étaient connus.

-C'est une bonne réponse, je vous accorde 5 points. D'autres suggestions? fit Vladimir.

-Je crois que l'attaque nous offre de meilleure chance de maîtriser la personne que de se protéger des sortilèges qu'il nous lance, dit Hermione après qu'il ait accepté d'entendre son opinion.

-Très bien, 5 points pour vous.

Vladimir continua a les interroger sur plusieurs questions d'auto-défense et il remarqua bientôt qu'une jeune sorcière avait toujours une réponse à donner, sans jamais se tromper.

-Seriez-vous Hermione Granger? fit-il.

-Oui, les autres professeurs vous ont parlé de moi? répondit la concernée.

-Je vois qu'ils avaient raison pour ce qui est de votre intelligence et de votre rapidité à tout comprendre, continua l'enseignant avec un petit sourire.

Si elle avait pu rougir, la brunette pourrait facilement rivaliser avec la couleur du sang. Elle lui rendit son sourire, puis elle écrivit ce qu'il avait fait apparaître au tableau d'un coup de baguette. Le cour passa trop vite pour la majorité des élèves.

-Miss Granger, restez un moment, demanda Monsieur Sunshine.

-Mon instint ne m'a pas mentit, vous êtes un Vampire! lâcha-t-il sur un ton dur quand ils furent seuls.

-Ridicule, vous voyez bien que le soleil qui entre dans la classe ne m'affecte pas du tout, se défendit-elle.

-C'est un problème facile à régler pour les sorciers-vampires, mais je sais que votre coeur ne bat plus, expliqua-t-il.

Hermione avait les yeux grand comme des soucoupes. "Comment peut-il entendre aussi bien pour savoir ça?" se dit-elle. La jeune femme se concentra ensuite sur cet homme. Aucun son ne provenait de sa poitrine, ce qui indiquait qu'il en était un aussi.

-Vous venez de comprendre pourquoi je vous ai dévouverte. Dumbledore est au courant si ça vous inquiète, avoua le professeur calmement.

-Et il a quand même accepté de vous engager? fit-elle surprise.

-Oui, notre côté sorcier nous gardes plus naturellement dans le droit chemin. Moi par exemple, je me nourris exclusivement de sang de porc que j'achète dans une boucherie. La question est de savoir ce que **vous** faites pour survivre, fit-il en levant un sourcil.

-Euh... un sorcier est... volontaire pour me laisser boire de petite quantité, bredouilla-t-elle un peu gênée.

-Humm, j'espère que vous saurez vous contrôler, si jamais vous tuer un élève, même si ce n'était pas voulu, vous irez immédiatement à Azkaban, fit-il remarquer pour lui faire réaliser la gravité de la situation.

-Je sais, la première chose que j'ai faite, a été de faire des recherches sur le sujet. À ce propos, y a-t-il un moyen pour utiliser nos dons uniquement quand nous le voulons? Je deviens folle quand nous sommes dans la Grande Salle avec tout ce bruit.

-Vous y arriverez avec le temps, concentrez-vous tous les jours en imaginant un mur mental pour bloquer les sons environnants, dit-il amicalement.

-Merci Monsieur, mais pouvez-vous garder le secret de ma vampirisation? supplia-t-elle.

-Je vous conseille d'aller le dire au directeur, c'est un homme bon et compréhensif, fit-il en posant une main sur l'épaule de la préfète.

-D'accord, j'irai bientôt. Je vous en fais la promesse, dit-elle en soupirant.

--------------------------

À la fin de la journée, en mettant le pied dans la salle commune des préfets, elle savait qu'il était déjà présent. Son odeur provenait d'un sofa. Hermione le rejoignit immédiatement. Sans lever les yeux vers elle, il commença par lui poser une question.

-Comment as-tu survécu avant de pouvoir t'en sortir avec de la magie?

-J'ai commandé des livres sur les Vampires et j'ai passé la plupart de mon temps à lire dans ma chambre, les rideaux bien fermés. Ensuite un soir, je suis allé faire un tour au Chemin de Traverse pour acheter une grande quantité de sucettes parfumées au sang et pour tester la formule pour le soleil, expliqua-t-elle.

-Tu te contentais seulement de ces friandises?

-Non, je sortais la nuit pour me nourrir. J'ai d'abord commencé avec des chats errants, puis j'ai ensuite goûté un homme qui venait de cambrioler une maison. Je me sentais moin coupable...

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il a fait? fit-il, visiblement curieux.

-Oh j'ai fais le sort pour lui effacer la mémoire, mais je n'aime pas ça du tout. C'est dangereux, il y a un risque que le cerveau soit endommagé, fit-elle nerveusement.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le cou du grand blond. Pendant qu'elle le fixait, la sorcière pouvait entendre les battements de son coeur s'accélérer. "Peut-être qu'il commençe à avoir peur..." se dit-elle. La brunette décida qu'elle ferait son possible pour ne pas lui faire de mal.

-Je vais y aller doucement, roucoula-t-elle pour le calmer.

-Vas-y, j'ai autre chose à faire que de servir de repas à une créature sanguinaire, grogna-t-il.

Elle ricana, posa une main derrière la nuque du grand blond et l'autre sur son épaule pour bien le maintenir. Il vit que deux de ses dents s'allongeaient et s'affinaient, puis la jeune femme se positionna sur la veine principale. Une légère pression et ses crocs s'enfoncèrent dans la peau de Drago. La douleur soudaine l'avait ramené à la réalité, il se faisait mordre par un Vampire et il fut surprit de ne pas avoir envie de se défendre... Le bruit de succion ne le dérangeait presque pas et la souffrance était minime.

Quand elle se détacha enfin de lui, il s'aperçu que ses yeux étaient rouges sang. Hermione s'empressa de prendre sa baguette magique et murmura le sort pour guérir les plaies du jeune sorcier. Elle lècha ce qui restait sur ses lèvres en le regardant pour analyser sa réaction.

-Alors, ce n'était pas si terrible... chuchota la préfète à son oreille.

Le Serpentard ne répondit pas et il n'avait pas l'air de pouvoir bouger. La pièce bougeait dans tout les sens comme s'il avait trop bu. "Sûrement à cause de cette perte de sang. C'était moin pire que je l'aurais cru..." se dit-il en fermant les yeux.

-Tu seras tranquille jusqu'à Mercredi soir, dit-elle pour le rassurer.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire, ensuite elle prit l'initiative de partir dans sa chambre pour le laisser s'en remettre. "J'ai enfin l'occasion rêvé de pouvoir me vanger de tout ce qu'il m'a fait subir pendant toutes ces années! Je n'imagine même pas la honte qu'il doit ressentir d'être obligé de me permettre de boire son sang!" se réjouit-elle mentalement.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Drago se leva enfin et se dirigea immédiatement vers sa salle de bain. Il vérifia qu'il n'y avait pas de trous dans son cou. Ses doigts passèrent doucement à l'emplacement précis où le Vampire l'avait mordu. La douleur lui revint en mémoire et pour se changer les idées, il alla se relaxer dans la grande baignoire faite de marbre. Il se préparait maintenant à aller au lit. "Je vais utiliser le sort pour celler les portes uniquement les jours où elle n'est pas supposée me mordre..." se dit-il.

----------------------------------------------

**Note:)** Vous avez aimé? Hermione est le Vampire! Imaginez-vous à sa place, quelle joie de pouvoir mordre Drago! Mmm... Avez-vous compris l'ironie du nom de famille Sunshine? LOL Vous aurez la suite **Jeudi** prochain! Vos **commentaires** seraient grandement appréciés. (Les sorts pour donner un effet bronzé et pour se protéger du soleil son mes idées!) Allez, une petite Review S.V.P.


	3. Chapitre 3 Adaptements

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de Harry Potter n'est pas à moi, malheureusement, il est à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est de moi, mais je ne me fais pas d'argent c'est seulement pour le plaisir!

**Note:)** Je savais que c'était évident que Vladimir était le Vampire et j'ai été contente de vous surprendre, (pour la plupart d'entre vous!) pour Hermione! Voyons voir maintenant comment les préfets vont s'adapter à cette situation...

**Réponses aux Reviews:**

**Malicia Malfoy :** Merci! T'en fait pas, c'est moi aussi mon person préféré! :) Ah oui? Et est-ce que tu lis la fic de ton frère? Moi je l'adore! 

**Thellys :** Merci! Comme tu dis, il a trouvé des incovénients à être un Sang Pur! LOL 

**Lianora :** Merci! Pour l'eau bénite, dans ta fic tu dis que les Vampires ne la suporte pas, mais dans la mienne je dis que ça n'a aucun effet, contrairement à ce que les gens peuvent croire. 

**Elissia :** Il y aura plus de précision sur ses pouvoirs et sur comment elle a été vampirisé dans Ce chapitre et aussi dans les suivants. Pour ta fic, je vais attendre que tu l'affiches sur le site, comme ça je vais pouvoir te laisser d'autres Reviews! 

**M dougy dog :** LOL Merci! Drago en Vampire, seul Merlin le sait! (ainsi que moi!) Tu le sauras plus tard... :) 

**LadyC :** Merci! Ça m'a fait plaisir d'apprendre que tu avais aimé le passage où elle le mord! Je peux pas poster mes chapitres plus vite, parce que je suis une perfectionniste et que ça me prend du temps à écrire! (faire attention aux répétitions, trouver des répliques sarcastiques, etc) 

**sushi-powa :** Merci! Je sais, tout le monde imagine plus facilement Drago en Vampire à cause de sa peau pâle et de sa cruauté, mais je trouve que c'est bien plus drôle si c'est Hermione! 

**lenne :** Merci! Tu vas me faire rougir avec tous ces compliments! LOL Je suis contente que tu aimes aussi ma première fic! J'ai adoré imaginer les scènes comiques! 

**zoulou7 :** LOL Merci, j'ai ris en lisant ta supposition pour la réaction de Drago. (pour ne pas se faire boufer complètement!) Il se doit de le faire pour lui payer sa dette, il n'avait pas le choix parce qu'il a découvert qu'elle était un Vampire. Ça le met en colère, mais il ne sait pas quoi faire d'autre pour l'instant. Il avait essayé de s'en sauver en trouvant des excuses, comme si quelqu'un voyait les marques de morsures, mais elle va le guérir après chaque fois, donc il est découragé et se laisse faire... pour l'instant. 

**Syds :** LOL Merci! Moi diabolique? Je le prend pour un compliment! Je n'ai pas été classé dans les Serpentards pour rien... (est-ce que tu as fais le test sur le site officiel? Je serais curieuse de savoir dans quel maison tu es) Voici la suite que tu attendais! 

**lilouthephoenix :** Merci! Je trouve aussi que ce soit une bonne idée, Hermione en Vampire! 

**Amy Evans :** Merci! Oui, j'avais l'intention de faire un Flash Back et il est dans Ce Chapitre! 

**Kenya Malfoy :** LOL Merci! Je suis contente de t'avoir surprise et que tu ai aimés le chapitre! Je t'adore :) 

----------------------------------------------

**CHAPITRE 3 - Adaptements**

Le lendemain à midi dans l'appartement des préfets en chefs, Hermione léchait tranquillement une sucette parfumée au sang en lisant un gros livre sur les Vampires. Rien que de penser à la Grande Salle lui donnait un mal de tête. Elle se dirigea vers le portrait pour aller ouvrir à la voix familière qui voulait lui parler.

-Bonjour professeur Sunshine, le salua-t-elle poliment.

-J'ai remarqué votre absence pendant le repas. Je vous apporte quelque chose qui pourrait vous aider, commença-t-il mystérieusement.

Avec un large sourire, la jeune femme l'invita à entrée et a s'asseoir. Le Vampire fouilla dans une poche de sa robe de sorcier noire et lui montra un pendentif avec une chaîne en argent.

-C'est une étoile faite de crystal qui provient de Roumanie. Ceci vous permettra de mieux vous concentrer pour contrôler vos pouvoirs, expliqua-t-il.

-Oh! C'est magnifique, merci beaucoup! s'exclama-t-elle.

Il lui fit signe de se lever et de se retourner. Elle mit sa friandise dans sa bouche et releva ses cheveux pour lui permettre de l'attacher autour de son cou, juste au moment ou Drago arriva. Les deux Vampires avaient entendus des pas se rapprocher du tableau de Circé, mais après tout, ils ne faisaient rien de mal... Le jeune sorcier reconnu immédiatement Monsieur Sunshine et il ne pu s'empêcher de faire une remarque.

-Les relations amoureuses entre les élèves et les professeurs sont formellement interdites, je devrai en informer le directeur, fit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Vladimir fusilla le préfet du regard tout en faisant de gros efforts pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge. Il ne tolérait pas qu'ont lui manque de respect. Hermione croqua nerveusement sa sucette parfumée au sang pour la broyer complètement, puis elle prit sa baguette et la pointa vers le bâton.

-**Evanesco!** dit-elle pour le faire disparaître.

Elle le faisait toujours, pour éviter que les elfes de maisons ne les trouvent en venant faire le ménage et vider les poubelles. La brunette avait décidément pensée à tout pour que son secret ne soit pas découvert. Ce geste fit toutefois réaliser quelque chose au jeune homme.

-Il est au courant pour ta... transformation? fit-il en levant un sourcil.

-Laisse-moi deviner, c'est **lui** ta source de sang, soupira le Vampire sans quitter Drago des yeux.

-La réponse à vos question est oui, fit-elle en essayant de se calmer.

-Puisque la préfète te fais confiance, je te dirai la raison de ma présence. Je suis venu apporter un objet qui facilitera l'adaptement de Miss Granger parmis nous, les Vampires. Si tu dévoiles ma condition à qui que ce soit, je saurai que c'est toi... expliqua-t-il.

Le Serpentard vit les canines du professeur s'allonger, ce qui confirmait ce qu'il venait de dire. Drago senti son coeur battre plus vite. "Deux créatures sanguinaires à Poudlard, je dois faire un cauchemar, réveillez-moi quelqu'un!" pensa-t-il, sur le point de paniquer.

-Professeur, pardonnez-moi mon impolitesse, je vous présente Drago Malefoy. Dumbledore savait qu'il était un sorcier-vampire quand il l'a engagé, s'empressa-t-elle de préciser à l'attention du préfet.

-Un célèbre Sang Pur... Je peux goûter? blagua Monsieur Sunshine en fixant le grand blond.

-Je ne suis pas un buffet! Allez voir un des deux Weasley qui étudie ici! s'indigna-t-il.

-Je plaisantais! Je ne bois pas de sang humain, ricana l'homme aux cheveux noirs en observant le préfet reculer nerveusement.

-Venez, je vais vous raconter les circonstances de ma vampirisation, dit Hermione en entraînant Vladimir vers le fauteuil pour changer de sujet.

Les muscles de Drago se relâchèrent. Il eut lui aussi envie d'entendre l'histoire de la brunette. Il se dirigea vers un bureau et ouvrit son livre de potions, prit un parchemin, sa plume et son encrier. Le jeune sorcier fit semblant de faire son devoir en griffonnant n'importe quoi.

-------- Flash Back de la Vampirisation --------

Un peu avant minuit, Hermione quittait la maison d'une amie qui habite à quelques coins de rue de chez elle. "Il est tard, mais ce sont les vacances d'été, je dois bien en profiter un peu..." se dit-elle en imaginant la réaction de ses parents. Ils lui avaient demandé de rentrer plus tôt parce qu'un rôdeur avait été vu dans le cartier la veille.

-Que fait une jeune fille dehors à cette heure? roucoula un homme tout près d'elle.

-Je m'en vais chez moi, répliqua-t-elle en pressant le pas.

-Je te racompagne, ont ne sait jamais sur qui ont peut tomber!

Il fut à ses côtés en moin de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. "Il est mignon et je dirais qu'il doit avoir environ 22 ans..." pensa-t-elle en l'examinant de la tête au pied. Une longue chevelure blonde flottait par-dessus ses vêtements de cuir noir. Ses yeux vert et sa peau laiteuse coupa le souffle de la jeune sorcière. La brunette se rendit vite compte qu'elle ne pouvait plus détourner le regard.

-Tu aimes ce que tu vois? murmura-t-il en se rapprochant.

Une sensation bizarre envahie Hermione et la bouche de l'étranger lui faisait soudainement envie. Le jeune homme sembla lire dans ses pensées, car il vint l'embrasser langoureusement. Après avoir mit fin au baiser, ses lèvres dessendirent pour venir se placer sur le cou de la jeune femme.

-Je te veux avec moi, dit-il à voix basse.

Il agrippa la brunette pendant que ses crocs s'allongaient pour ensuite les planter dans la veine. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise, mais son corps refusait de se débattre. Le Vampire buvait son sang en gémissant de plaisir et il continua jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit presque vidé. Il allait relâcher la jeune femme quand elle revenue à la raison.

-Je sais ce que tu es et si j'avais ma baguette avec moi, je te ferais regretter ce geste! s'entendit-elle prononcer avec des tremblements dans la voix.

-Tu es une sorcière?! s'exclama-t-il les yeux exorbités.

-Je te retrouverai et je te tuerai! continua-t-elle folle de rage.

Hermione ne réalisait pas qu'il lui avait prit beaucoup de sang et que sa vie était sur le point de prendre fin. "Quel idiot! Elle vient probablement d'une famille moldu, ça expliquerait pourquoi elle habite parmis eux! Il nous est interdit de transformer où de tuer un sorcier, mais je dois choisir maintenant..." se dit-il en se maudisant intérieurement. Il mordit son poignet et le lui plaqua sur la bouche.

-Tu dois boire sinon tu vas mourir! ordonna-t-il.

La brunette voulu protester, mais se sentant faiblir, elle accepta en affichant une grimace. "Je trouverai sûrement une potion ou une formule pour redevenir comme avant..." se dit-elle pour se rassurer. Après une minute, il retira sauvagement son bras et regarda son humanité disparaître pendant qu'elle se tordait de douleur sur le sol.

-Quel est ton nom? fut la première question qui passa par la tête de la brunette.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, puis il s'envola dans les air sous l'expression de surprise de la jeune Vampire. Hermione se rendit finalement à la maison et sombra dans le sommeil en s'étendant sur son lit. Elle allait être bien déçu d'apprendre que la transformation était irréversible en lisant les livres sur les Vampires qu'elle commenda quelques jours après l'événement.

---------- Fin du Flash Back ----------

-Ça c'est produit le 30 Juillet et le meilleur avantage que je vois à être un Vampire, c'est que je vais rester jeune toute ma vie! s'exclama Hermione après avoir terminé son récit.

-Le rêve de toutes les femmes, effectivement... approuva Monsieur Sunshine.

-Je ne voudrais surtout pas gâcher votre plaisir, mais les cours recommence dans 5 minutes, lâcha Drago pour ensuite sortir de leur appartement.

-Oh par Merlin! Le temps a passé vraiment vite! s'énerva la préfète.

-Ma classe va m'attendre, alors je vais y aller. Pratiquez bien votre visualisation pour arriver à contrôler vos pouvoirs, termina Vladimir avec un sourire.

-Encore merci pour le pendentif! fit-elle en lui rendant son sourire.

-J'essais de compenser pour celui qui aurait dû tout vous apprendre... fit-il remarquer.

-C'est gentil, dit-elle, heureuse d'avoir quelqu'un qui la comprend.

--------------------------

La journée passa rapidement et à 21 heures, Hermione sortie de sa chambre et vit que Drago dormait. Assis au bureau entouré par ses livres de magie, sa tête était posé sur ses bras. La préfète laissa échapper un long soupir avant d'avoir une idée. Elle afficha un sourire malicieux en s'approchant.

-Malefoy, il y a le feu! cria-t-elle près de son oreille.

-Quoi?! Où ça? s'énerva-t-il en regardant aux alentours.

-Humm, c'est un très bon moyen pour te réveiller, ricana-t-elle.

-Idiote, murmura-t-il en se recoiffant avec ses mains.

-Allez debout! dit Hermione sur un ton qui laissait transparaître son impatience.

-Depuis quand tu me donne des ordres? Je peux faire ce que je veux! grogna-t-il.

-Les mardis et les samedis sont les journées qui nous a été attribué pour surveiller l'école. C'était écrit dans la lettre de McGonagall expliqua-t-elle.

-Ah bon... je n'avais pas vraiment lu les responssabilités des préfets, fit-il sans le moindre intéret.

-Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu as été choisi, ton père à torturé quelqu'un? Oh, que je suis bête, il est à Azkaban! fit-elle sarcastiquement.

-Ça va, j'arrive! cracha-t-il en serrant les dents.

Drago claqua le portrait de leur salle commune, puis il fut rapidement rejoint par la préfète. Ils marchèrent dans les couloirs à la recherche d'étudiants désobéissants. Après un moment, Hermione se mit à rire. Elle entendait les gémissements d'un couple qui se trouvait à la tour d'astronomie.

-Qu'est-ce que tu trouves de si drôle? demanda-t-il, encore furieux.

-Il y a deux élèves qui sont loin de regarder les étoiles... Ils sont dans une position très intime, ricana-t-elle.

-Humm, au moin il y a encore des gens qui savent s'amuser... Je serais vraiment heureux de gâcher leur plaisir, fit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Ils se rendirent à la plus haute tour de Poudlard. Hermione fit signe au Serpentard de s'en occuper. Il prit sa baguette et se dirigea vers le bruit. La jeune fille poussa un petit cri de surprise et se cacha derrière son amoureux. Ce dernier ravala ses pensées meurtrières en voyant qui les avaient découvert, connaissant la cruauté du préfet.

-**Lumos!** avait dit Drago pour mieux voir.

-Je sais que c'est interdit, mais tu ne pourrais pas nous laisser seul pendant qu'ont remet nos vêtements? fit le jeune garçon en se forçant à rester calme.

-Juste pour la belle vu que j'ai, je ne vous enlèverai pas de point. Vraiment très jolie... roucoula le grand blond en fixant la petite sorcière.

Les jeune amants enfilèrent leur uniforme rapidement, qui arborait le logo de la Maison Serdaigle, puis ils se sauvèrent avant que le préfet n'ajoute autre chose. Drago rebroussa chemin et passa devant Hermione en affichant un sourire satisfait. Celle-ci leva les yeux aux ciel et le suivit.

-Tu t'es bien amusé? dit-elle, exaspérée par la perversité des hommes.

-Oui, mais en parlant de se faire surprendre, comment se fait-il que Miss je-sais-tout ce soit fait avoir par une créature sanguinaire? interrogea Drago.

-Avec le charme incontestable des Vampires, personne ne peu résister. C'est comme si tu étais hypnotisé et que tu n'as plus qu'une seule envie: embrasser ce bel inconnu! expliqua-t-elle.

-Tu me fais une démonstration? dit-il en levant un sourcil.

-Pardon?! Tu veux délibérément m'embrasser? s'empressa-t-elle de lâcher.

-Non, c'est pourquoi je peux mettre ton **suposé pouvoir** à l'épreuve, car je suis certain que rien ne pourrais me donner envie de mélanger mes fluides avec les tiens, expliqua-t-il avec une expression de dégoût.

-Tu ne m'en crois pas capable?

La jeune femme trouvait que de le faire uniquement pour lui prouver qu'elle le pouvait, n'était pas une raison suffisante. Voyant qu'elle le dévisageait, il décida d'ajouter une condition.

-Si jamais je m'approche et que j'ai vraiment l'air de ne pas réussir à résister, repouse-moi.

-Dans ce cas, je le ferai, fit-elle en soupirant.

Hermione écoutait pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne dans les parages, car elle ne voulait pas se faire surprendre pendant leur expérimentation. Elle se concentra ensuite pour le charmer. Quelques secondes plus tard, le jeune sorcier s'avança doucement en affichant une légère grimace, comme s'il luttait avec lui-même. "Reprend-toi merde!" se dit-il en se giflant mentalement.

La brunette ne pu s'empêcher de sourire de contentement, car elle venait de faire ses preuves. Elle jeta un oeil vers ses lèvres juste au moment où il passa sa langue dessus pour les humidifier. Hermione savait qu'elle devait l'empêcher de continuer, mais ses bras refusaient de lui obéir. Leur bouche entrèrent finalement en contact et comme s'ils étaient tous les deux en transe, ils s'embrasèrent passionnément.

-Hey Malefoy! Tu as déjà une conquête à ce que je vois?! fit un Serpentard qui passait.

Drago le regarda, en essayant de garder son calme. De la manière que les deux préfets étaient placés, l'élève de quatrième année ne pouvait pas voir le visage de Hermione. Ne voulant pas gâcher sa réputation, il agrippa la tête de la jeune femme pour qu'elle ne se retourne pas.

-Je t'enlève 10 points et si tu ne veux pas que je m'énerve, tu ferais mieux de dégager tout de suite! grogna le grand blond.

Le garçon devint très pâle et sans protester, il continua son chemin vers sa salle commune en silence. Le préfet enleva aussitôt sa main qui retenait la brunette près de lui, puis il se recula rapidement en affichant un air furieux.

-Pourquoi t'a fait ça? cracha-t-il.

-J'ai cru comprendre que tu ne voulais pas qu'il me reconnaisse et je suis de ton avis, se défendit-elle.

-Je voulais parler du baiser! Nous n'étions pas supposés se toucher, tu te souviens? fit-il remarquer.

Une autre chose la préoccupait. "Comment se fait-il que je n'ai pas entendu cet étudiant marcher dans notre direction? Pourquoi Malefoy m'a distraite à ce point?" pensa-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-J'avoue que je suis moi-même surprise... de n'avoir pas pu... réagir, bredouilla-t-elle gênée.

-Tu te moque de moi?!

-Non! Tu dois avoir... un certain charme toi aussi, répliqua-t-elle sans le regarder.

Drago resta silencieux. Il s'essuya la bouche en soupirant, puis il s'éloigna pour continuer seul la vérification des couloirs. Le grand blond prit sa baguette et fit un sortilège pour nettoyer sa langue de toute trace de salive que la préfète y avait laissé. "Je dois absolument trouver le moyen de la faire renvoyer de l'école. Je vais l'obsever, tôt ou tard, elle finira bien par enfreindre le règlement..." se dit-il en serrant les poings.

Une heure s'était écoulé pendant qu'ils avaient fait, chacun de leur côté, leur devoir de préfet. Hermione s'étendit sur son lit et elle enleva son uniforme pour mettre l'étoile de crystal en contact avec sa peau. La jeune femme choisie un bruit lointain. Son but était d'arriver à ne plus entendre le crépitement des bûches de bois, qui semblait provenir de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Elle se concentra pour visualiser un mur mental. La jeune Vampire avait amplement de temps depuis qu'elle devait occuper ses nuits, dû au peu de sommeil dont elle avait besoin.

En refermant la porte de sa chambre, Drago fit immédiatement le sortilège pour celler les portes, car la créature sanguinaire ne devait pas boire son sang aujourd'hui. Le Serpentard se déshabilla pour ensuite se coucher. Il ramena les couvertures jusqu'à son torse, puis il croisa les bras derrière sa nuque.

Ses paupières étaient lourdes, mais il n'arrivait pas à oublier ce qui c'était produit avec la préfète. "Je n'aurais jamais dû sous-estimer le pouvoir de son charme. Je suis certain que Granger fera une erreur, sinon je comploterai quelque chose et je la ferai accuser!" se dit-il avec un sourire diabolique.

Quand Hermione parvint finalement à bloquer le son choisi, elle décida de faire un test. Elle essaya d'écouter ce qui se passait dans la Forest Interdite. La brunette distingua une série de hurlements poussés par des loups, des grognements et le craquements des branches faites par les pas des animaux nocturnes. Satisfaite, elle regarda sa montre.

-Ça y est! 4 heure et demi plus tard, je contrôle mon pouvoir! s'exclama-t-elle, folle de joie! 

----------------------------------------------

**Note:)** Vous avez aimé? Dans le chapitre suivant, vous en apprendrez plus sur comment Hermione vie avec le fait qu'elle soit un Vampire et elle aura des problèmes avec un grand besoin de Sang! LOL Vous aurez la suite **Jeudi** prochain! Vos **commentaires** seraient grandement appréciés. Reviewez-moi S.V.P.

**Vendredi** je vais posté, sur mon site de Harry Potter, de **Nouveaux Wallpapers** que j'ai fais avec des Dessins fais par Ordinateur et d'autres avec des Photos des Acteurs!!! (le Lien de ma page web est dans mon Profil)


	4. Chapitre 4 Envie de Sang

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de Harry Potter n'est pas à moi, malheureusement, il est à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est de moi, mais je ne me fais pas d'argent c'est seulement pour le plaisir!

**Note:)** Je tiens à préciser tout de suite que j'ai inventé les **Lourouses** (un mélange de loup et d'ours) pour le cour de Hagrid. J'avoue que le nom est bizarre, mais après avoir perdu 30 minutes pour trouver mieux, je me suis finalement dis: peu importe! LOL Je ne me souviens pas si le professeur Vector (qui enseigne l'arithmancie) est un homme ou une femme, mais dans ma fic c'est un homme.

**Réponses aux Reviews:**

**pinote007 :** Merci! Oui, je vous tout de suite allé lire ta fic quand elle sera affiché! 

**Sybylle :** Merci! Voici la suite et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira! 

**Kalika :** Merci! Oui je continue. T'en fais pas, une semaine ça passe très vite! 

**M dougy dog :** Merci! Je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise encore! 

**Kloona :** Merci! J'aime bien faire des choses différentes des autres! Qu'est-ce que Drago va faire? Humm, il aura des problèmes à cause de la jeune Vampire! LOL 

**lilouthephoenix :** Merci! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise et j'espère que ça va continuer comme ça! 

**Elissia :** Merci! J'imagine que tu vas afficher ton prochain chap bientôt si ta béta-lectrice vérifie tes erreurs. 

**LadyC :** Merci! Pour l'écriture comme dans tout, je suis une perfectionniste! (si tu n'es pas allé voir mes Wallpapers sur mon site, je te les conseille! Le lien est dans mon profil.) 

**Malicia Malfoy :** Merci! Je vais envoyer "ma" Hermione pour qu'elle menace de te mordre pour connaître la suite de sa fic! LOL (sans blague, ne me dis rien pour ne pas gâcher ma surprise!) 

**zoulou7 :** Merci! J'adore les Vampires et je connais beaucoup le sujet. J'invente seulement quelques trucs pour le côté sorcier de mon histoire. LOL 

----------------------------------------------

**CHAPITRE 4 - Envie de Sang**

Les jours passèrent sans le moindre problème jusqu'au Vendredi matin. Hermione engloutissait les sucettes parfumées au sang une après l'autre. "Pourquoi j'ai si soif aujourd'hui?" se demanda-t-elle en jetant le sort pour faire disparaître le bâton de sa friandise pour la dixième fois. Se sentant un peu mieux, elle regarda l'heure et constata qu'elle devait être au cour de Soins aux Créatures Magiques dans 10 minutes. Elle s'y dirigea en évitant de poser les yeux sur le cou des élèves.

-Bonjour! Je suis très heureux de vous présenter une espèce très rare. Quelqu'un sait leur nom? commença Rubeus Hagrid les yeux pétillants de joie.

Ils regardèrent dans les boîtes en bois disposées sur le sol devant eux. Les créatures ressemblaient à un bébé loup, mais leurs musculatures étaient plus comme celle des ours. Les animaux possédaient une jolie fourrure grise excepté pour leur ventre qui était blanc. Il fallait se méfier de leurs longues dents et de leurs griffes noire, tandis que leurs yeux bleus exprimaient de la crainte et de la tristesse. Hermione leva la main et l'enseignant lui accorda la parole.

-Ce sont des **Lourouses** fit-elle avec assurance.

-C'est exact, 10 point pour Gryffondor. Nous allons les dresser pendant plusieurs semaines et vous devrez écrire un rouleau de parchemin sur eux, précisa le professeur.

-Vous voulez qu'ont leur aprennent à faire des tours? grogna Drago.

-Bien sûr que non! Ils devront être obéissants pour nous servir de gardien pour protéger les alentours de Poudlard, expliqua le demi-géant.

-Et comment ont est supposés faire ça sans se faire blesser par eux? fit remarquer le grand blond en fusillant du regard l'animal qui grognait devant lui.

-Vous devrez les nourrir avec des lapins morts pour gagner leur confiance, dit Hagrid.

Il s'éloigna un moment pour revenir avec un grand chariot qui contenait une pile de petits animaux sans vie. Plusieurs étudiants firent des exclamations de dégoût. Le professeur leur fit signe de s'approcher pour s'approvisionner, mais personne n'osa le faire.

-Bon, vous allez vous mettre en équipe de deux et ce serait amusant de mélanger les Maisons. Les préfets, vous devriez montrer l'exemple, dit l'enseignant avec espoir.

Drago serra les dents pour s'empêcher de dire la réplique qu'il voulait faire au demi-géant. "Ce serait quand même un bon moyen de la surveiller..." se dit-il. Ce fut donc dû à cette petite réflextion qu'il alla prendre un lapin, pour ensuite rejoindre la brunette.

-À toi de le nourrir, j'ai fais ma part, cracha-t-il.

Les Serpentards éclatèrent de rire et l'imitèrent. Ils profitaient bien de la situation en laissant les Gryffondors s'occuper des créatures sauvages pour ne prendre aucun risque. Quand Hermione voulu donné à manger au **Lourouse** qui était devant elle, il recula au fond de sa boîte en tremblant de tous ses membres.

-Je crois qu'il peu sentir ce que tu es... lui murmura le jeune Malefoy avec un sourire en coin.

-Tu trouves ça drôle?! lâcha-t-elle, visiblement en colère.

-Oh, comme c'est triste, tu devras dire ton secret au **gros imbécile** qui se prétend professeur, ricana-t-il.

-Garde ta langue de Serpent dans ta bouche, sinon je te l'arrache! dit-elle avec un regard menaçant.

Elle lança la petite bête devant l'animal apeuré. Quelques instants plus tard, il se pencha pour renifler le lapin et il commença à déchirer sa chair avec ses puissante mâchoires. Hermione croisa les bras et adressa un sourire malicieux au préfet, puisqu'elle arriverait à se débrouiller. Le **Lourouse** dont ils avaient la charge se mit à fixer Drago avec ce qui semblait être un regard suppliant.

-Je crois qu'il te demande quelque chose, suggéra-t-elle.

-Il n'est pas question que je m'occupe de cette chose! cracha-t-il en la dévisageant.

-Tu as peur de ce petit bébé? se moqua-t-elle avec un sourire amusé devant l'expression du jeune sorcier.

Pour toute réponse, il grogna et fit l'allé-retour vers le chariot de petits animals morts. Le Serpentard se pencha pour lui tendre le lapin. La créature affamé se jeta immédiatement dessus, en posant une de ses patte d'en avant sur le poignet de Drago, le griffant par la même occasion.

-Salle bête! fulmina-t-il en se relevant.

Son pied se dirigeait vers la tête du **Lourouse** quand il se senti tirer par derrière, ne touchant plus le sol pendant une seconde. En se retournant, il figea en voyant les yeux rouges de Hermione qui semblait aussi furieuse que lui. La jeune sorcière ne voulait pas le laisser faire du mal à ce pauvre petit animal et elle était persuadée qu'il ne l'avait pas fait exprès.

-Hagrid a dit qu'ont devaient les dresser pas les **décapiter!** fit-elle remarquer.

Le grand blond avait une douleur près de sa main. Quand il la mit à la hauteur de sa gorge, les préfets virent que du sang coulait. Avec une très grande rapidité, elle lui agrippa le bras et plaqua sa bouche sur la plaie. Hermione prit ensuite sa baguette magique et murmura le sort pour le guérir. La jeune Vampire passa ses doigts sur le poignet de Drago pour enlever les restes et elle lécha discrètement le liquide chaud, puis ses yeux reprirent leur couleur habituelle.

Ça c'était passé si vite que le préfet n'avait même pas eut le temps d'essayer de se libérer de l'emprise de la jeune femme. "De toute façon, avec sa poigne de fert je n'aurais probablement pas réussi à m'en défaire..." se dit-il en essuyant l'endroit où elle avait posé ses lèvres avec la manche de sa robe de sorcier.

-Est-ce que tout va bien ici? questionna le professeur en passant près d'eux.

-Oui, il croyait avoir été mordu, mais ce n'était que son imagination, **mentie** Hermione en adressant un sourire à Hagrid.

L'enseignant lui rendit son sourire et s'éloigna en ricanant. La brunette fit un clin d'oeil au Serpentard, puis elle s'accroupie pour tenter de caresser le petit animal. Il avait encore très peur, donc elle essaya de le charmer avec son pouvoir.

Drago regarda si des élèves avaient vu ce qu'avait osé faire la préfète, mais toute la classe était concentrée sur leur **Lourouse** et malheureusement pour lui, personne ne pourrait la dénoncer. Soudain, une idée lui passa par la tête. Il se baissa pour être dans la même position que la jeune femme.

-Puisque tu n'as pas encore goûté une de ces créatures magiques, ce serait un bon moment pour le faire parce que tout le monde est occupé, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Elle avait réussit à le caresser grâce à ses nouvelles capacités et la douceur de sa fourrure était très impressionante. Les paroles du grand blond la prit par surprise. "Je risquerais de le terrifier d'avantage si je faisais ça... mais je suis folle pour seulement penser à mordre cet animal!" se dit-elle avant de se gifler mentalement.

-Idiot! cracha-t-elle au jeune Malefoy.

Hermione se sentait mal, elle bouscula le préfet et se dirigea vers Hagrid pour lui dire qu'elle devait aller à l'infirmerie. C'était un mensonge, mais elle avait besoin de solitude. Elle s'éloigna sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer quelque chose. "J'aurai essayé..." se dit Drago en soupirant.

La Forest Interdite ne lui faisait plus peur, principalement dû à sa rapidité et sa grande force, donc elle s'y aventura d'un pas confiant. Après quelques minutes de marche, des craquements de branches l'alerta qu'il y avait une présence à environ 20 mètres à sa droite. Par curiosité, la brunette avança dans cette direction.

-Que fais-tu ici jeune imprudente? cracha une voix d'homme.

-Humm, votre odeur est intéressante, fit-elle en levant un sourcil.

-Nous les centaures, ne tolérons pas la présence des humains sur notre territoire, continua-t-il sur un ton un peu plus dur.

-Je suis en partie une créature, dit-elle mystérieusement.

Il afficha un air pensif. La préfète fixa l'homme à moitié cheval et elle eut l'envie irrésistible d'y goûter. Le charme ravageur qui permet aux Vampires de séduire leurs proies se mit au travail. Quand il fut hypnotisé, elle approcha à la manière d'un félin et monta sur le dos de l'animal. Puisqu'il était encore très grand, elle le tira vers l'arrière pour réussir à atteindre son cou. Elle constata que c'était meilleur qu'un petit mammifère, mais moin bon qu'un humain. "Qu'est-ce qui me prend? Je ferais mieux de retourner à Poudlard avant de faire une autre bétise..." se dit-elle en se laissant glisser en bas du centaure.

-**Oubliettes!** prononça-t-elle pour lui effacer la mémoire.

Hermione se mit à courir à toute vitesse, produisant une petite tornade de terre et de feuilles derrière elle, grâce à ses nouveaux pouvoirs, pour éviter d'être encore confrontée à une quelconque créature qui habitait les lieux. En arrivant près de l'entrée, elle trouva le petit miroir qu'elle transportait dans une de ses poches et vérifia son visage. Aucune trace de sang, ses yeux et ses dents étaient normaux, donc elle se rendit à la Grande Salle pour le repas du midi.

--------------------------

-Ça va Hermione? Pourquoi tu n'es pas restée jusqu'à la fin du cour de Hagrid? s'inquiéta Harry quand elle fut assise à côté de lui.

-Oh... j'ai eu soudainement envie de vomir, alors je me suis rendue à l'infirmerie. Pomfresh à découvert que j'avais un virus, donc elle m'a donné une potion pour m'en débarrasser. C'est aussi ça qui causait mes maux de tête, **mentie** la brunette.

-Bon, alors tout est rentré dans l'ordre? fit Ron qui était en face d'elle.

-Oui, tout va très bien! les rassura-t-elle.

La préfète se faisait ronger par la culpabilité. Ils n'étaient pas au courant de sa vampirisation et elle n'avait pas le courage de leur en parler. L'image de Drago lui vint alors en tête. "À part Monsieur Sunshine, cet enfoiré est le seul à le savoir. C'est une chance qu'il garde mon secret à cause des traditions de sa famille, mais il faut quand même que j'informe le directeur..." pensa-t-elle en jetant un oeil vers la table des professeurs.

-Comment ça se passe avec Malefoy? fit Ginny à voix basse, qui était assise à gauche de son frère.

-Il n'est pas si mal... avoua la brunette.

-Ah oui? C'est surprenant... mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le trouver mignon! dit la jeune fille en rougissant.

-De qui vous parlez? fit Ron en fixant sa soeur.

-Ont discutaient de toi! **mentie** la rouquine pour ne pas le mettre en colère.

Il se mit très vite à prendre lui aussi des couleurs qui montrait son embarra. Il regarda l'heure et se rendit compte qu'il était presque le temps de leur entrainement de Quidditch. Ron se changea les idées en le faisant remarquer à Harry et Ginny. Ils s'excusèrent et saluèrent Hermione.

Elle les regarda s'éloigner en affichant un petit sourire pour cacher sa tristesse. Ses responssabilités de préfète occupaient une grande partie de son temps et ses amis réservaient plusieurs heures par semaines à leur sport, donc ils ne se voyaient plus très souvent.

Hermione se rendit à son cour d'arithmancie en souhaitant que tout se passe bien. Le professeur Vector donnait ses expliquations à la classe quand elle sentie la soif l'envahir à nouveau. "Je ne peux quand même pas mordre l'enseignant! Oh par Merlin, ça me fait penser à saignant, sang... Je ne dois pas craquer! Concentre-toi Hermione!" pensa-t-elle en s'efforçant de ne pas paniquer.

Maic c'était trop tard, la brunette s'imagina entrain de vider le professeur de tout son liquide chaud. Elle frissonna en voyant le corps de l'homme sur le sol, sans vie. Pour chasser cette vision d'horreur de son esprit, elle serra son étoile de crystal dans sa main et prit de grande respirations. "Je dois me calmer, je vais retrouver Malefoy ce soir pour ma dose, je peux attendre jusque là..." se dit-elle.

--------------------------

À la fin de la journée, Hermione se hâtait de rentrer, car son estomac réclamait du sang. Elle se retrouva dans sa chambre en une fraction de seconde et elle enleva rapidement l'emballage de la friandise préféré des Vampires pour la déguster avidement.

En mettant le pied dans ses appartements de préfets, elle savait que le grand blond n'était pas encore arrivé, car son odeur était très faible. La jeune femme tenta donc de combler son besoin de sang avec ses sucettes et elle en mangea une bonne quantité. "À ce rythme là, je devrai aller m'en procurer très bientôt..." se dit-elle en voyant qu'elle n'en avait plus beaucoup en réserve.

-Est-ce que j'ai une fuite quelque part? dit-elle à la blague en essayant de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas.

Après avoir pratiquement satisfaite sa soif, la brunette alla s'asseoir à une table dans leur salle commune et fit ses devoirs pour se changer les idées. Deux heures plus tard, elle commença le travail d'arithmancie, ce qui lui ramena en mémoire qu'elle avait eut envie de se nourrir avec le sang du professeur Vector pendant son cour. "Je suis un monstre! En plus, je n'arrête pas de mentir à mes amis, je ne peux plus vivre comme ça..." se dit-elle en sentant la déprime s'emparer d'elle.

Une vingtaines de minutes s'écoula, puis Drago arriva et en se dirigeant vers sa chambre, il entendit la préfète pleurer. Il était sur le point de se moquer d'elle, mais quand elle releva la tête pour le regarder, il vit qu'elle versait des larmes de sang... Il ravala ses pensés sarcastiques pour laisser place à une telle surprise qu'il lâcha ses livres de magies.

-Je me suis rendu compte aujourd'hui, que je n'accepte pas ce que je suis devenue. J'ai trouvé un autre moyen pour que tu puisses me rendre ta dette. Tu n'as qu'à me tuer... fit-elle calmement, comme si ce n'était rien de spécial.

-Ah oui génial! Ce qui me donne un billet pour Azkaban immédiatement! cracha-t-il après avoir réalisé qu'elle était sérieuse.

-Tu te trompes, je suis un Vampire ce qui fait que légalement, tu rendrais probablement un service à la société. Je ne crois pas que je vais pouvoir résister encore longtemps avant de mordre quelqu'un et que je lui donne la mort, continua-t-elle.

-Je t'espionne depuis plusieurs jours et je n'ai encore rien trouvé qui prouve que tu es une créatures sanguinaires sans pitié. J'avais espéré que tu ne respecterais pas tous les règlements, mais tu sembles être restée la parfaite étudiante, dit-il en se laissant tomber sur le fauteuil.

-Je ne veux pas attaquer une personne pour la vider de tout son sang et pourtant je l'ai presque fais aujourd'hui! s'énerva-t-elle.

Le grand blond ne savait plus quoi dire après ça. "C'est probablement plus dure que je ne l'imaginait si elle dit ne pas pouvoir endurer cette situation..." pensa-t-il en jetant un oeil dans sa direction. Son coeur se serra quand il vit qu'elle pointait sa baguette magique sur son visage rouge.

-**Recurvite!** prononça-t-elle pour nettoyer les coulisses de sang.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait eut peur qu'elle utilise une formule pour se suicider. Le Serpentard remarqua aussi qu'il s'était levé et rapproché de la table où elle était. Il souhaita que la sorcière ne pense pas qu'il s'inquiétait pour sa vie et il fut heureux d'avoir prit l'habitude de cacher ses sentiments.

-Tu es le seul qui peux le faire et tu n'auras pas besoin du sortilège impardonnable parce que je connais un sort pour détruire instentanément les Vampires, expliqua-t-elle.

-Va voir le professeur Sunshine, il est bien mieux placé pour t'aider. Maintenant je vais me coucher, alors si tu veux boire mon sang je préfère que ce soit bientôt, parce que je ne veux pas gâcher ma nuit de sommeil, termina-t-il en se rendant à sa chambre.

-Je n'aurais jamais cru entendre ça un jour... Je lui offre la possibilité de se débarrasser de moi et il me donne des conseils! ricana-t-elle.

Le grand blond retirait ses vêtements en se posant des questions. "Je suis attiré par elle?! L'avantange est qu'elle n'est plus considérée comme une Sang-de-boube et que dans une famille comme la mienne où la puissance est plus importante que les sentiments, elle serait très bien accueillie puisque les sorciers-vampires ont plus de pouvoirs que nous..." se dit-il.

Un long silence s'installa jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit dans son ventre la fit sursauter. "Bon d'accord, j'irai rendre une petite visite à Vladimir demain, car maintenant je dois vraiment allé boire..." se dit-elle en se résignant à accepter l'invitation du préfet. Étendu au milieu de son lit baldaquin, sa couverture était remonté à peine plus haut que sa taille, ce qui la gênait un peu. "C'est dans ces moments là que je suis contente de ne plus rougir!" pensa-t-elle.

-Tu veux ma photos? s'impatienta le jeune Malefoy sans la regarder.

-Humm, oui j'en veux une! plaisanta la jeune femme.

Il soupira tandis qu'elle vint finalement le rejoindre sur le matelas. Elle se pencha en ouvrant la bouche et deux longues canines furent révélées. La morsure le fit se raidir légèrement et la préfète s'en rendit compte puisqu'elle était collée à lui. Elle passa doucement une main sur le torse musclé du jeune sorcier tandis que l'autre massait sa nuque dans le but de l'aider à se détendre.

Drago n'était pas de marbre, son corps réagissait, frissonnant de plaisir sous ses tendres caresses. Quand elle poussa un gémissement pour exprimer le bien que son sang lui faisait, il eut beaucoup de mal à retenir le son identique qu'il gardait au fond de sa gorge. Ils ne remarquèrent pas que le temps était venu pour elle de s'arrêter. Le grand blond se senti faiblir, mais il pensa que c'était dû à la fatigue. La jeune Vampire se releva une minute plus tard et elle paniqua rapidement en voyant la pâleur de la peau du jeune sorcier.

-Oh non! Je crois que j'en ai trop avalé! s'énerva-t-elle.

-J'ai besoin... de dormir... bredouilla-t-il à voix basse.

Hermione s'empressa de prononcer la formule pour faire refermer les deux trous de son cou, puis elle se concentra pour écouter les battements de son coeur. Ses craintes furent confirmées et il allait mourir si elle ne faisait rien. La préfète sauta sur ses pieds et courru à une vitesse fénoménale vers le seul endroit où se trouvait ce qu'elle avait en tête... 

----------------------------------------------

**Note:)** Et oui, je m'arrête là! Vous avez aimé? Humm, j'ai soif, je vais me prendre un grand verre de jue aux fraises... (parce que c'est rouge!) LOL Vous aurez la suite **Jeudi** prochain! Vos **commentaires** seraient grandement appréciés. (Oui, l'idée bizarre des **Lourouses** est de moi) Allez, une petite Review S.V.P.


	5. Chapitre 5 Complications

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de Harry Potter n'est pas à moi, malheureusement, il est à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est de moi, mais je ne me fais pas d'argent c'est seulement pour le plaisir!

**Note:)** Voici la suite tant attendu par la plupart d'entre vous! J'espère que ce Chapitre vous plaira, car je ne suis pas certaine qu'il soit aussi bon... Je promets que le suivant sera meilleur!

**Réponses aux Reviews:**

**Fe Flea(u :** Merci! J'écris mes chapitres chaque semaine en travaillant dessus presque tous les jours. Je n'ai jamais posté un chapitre en retard jusqu'à maintenant! J'avais peur de manquer d'inspiration, mais non j'y arrive toujours! Je suis contente que tu aimes mes histoires! 

**pinote007 :** Merci! Je n'écrit pas ma fic dans un logiciel, je la fais directement en Html et je compte avec le bouton "Page Down" LOL. Pour cette fic, je fais 12 pages down (environ 10 pages normale) mais pour ma première c'était 13, puis 15. 

**Syds :** LOL Merci! Oui j'avoue je suis sadique, mais mes autres fin de chapitre ne l'était pas alors ça compense pour celui-là! Je me demande ce que tu vas dire pour celui-ci! :) 

**Sln :** Merci! Je suis contente que tu aimes mon prof de DCFM, tu es la première à me le dire! J''aime trouver des idées originales pour mes fics et je suis heureuse qu'elle te plaise! 

**draco-tu-es-a-moi :** Merci, ta pensée pas catholique m'a fait bien rire! LOL Et t'a raison! En passant, ça fait longtemps que tu n'as pas ajouté un nouveau chapitre à ta fic, est-ce que tu vas la continuer? Je veux savoir la suite! 

**Kloona :** Merci! Tu es la première à dire que tu aimes mes Lourouses! C'est gentil! Pourquoi elle a bu trop de sang? Tu le sauras au début du chapitre! 

**sushi-powAaAaA :** LOL Merci! Je sais c'est sadique d'arrêter à ce moment! Je n'y peux rien, j'ai été classé dans les Serpentards sur le site officiel de Harry Potter, je dois maintenir la réputation de ma maison! LOL 

**Elissia :** Merci! Satisfasse? Ça ne se dit pas très bien. LOL C'est mieux: jusqu'à ce que je sois pleinement satisfaite du chapitre. 

**Malicia Malfoy :** LOL Merci! Moi aussi j'ai écouté la série Dark Angel! (Alec était mon préféré et j'ai même une fic qui est encore cour dans mes Favoris!) OK je fais le message à mon Vampire! LOL 

**Les-divans-infernales :** Merci! Humm, ça c'est un surnom original! 

**LadyC :** Merci! J'adore faire des fins de chapitres qui laisse planer le suspence! LOL Pour mon site web, tu peux aussi me faire un Commentaire dans mes pages de Wallpapers! 

**kalika :** Merci! Pour répondre à ta question, si tu regardes le classement de ma fic: Romance, Action, Aventure donc: oui! 

**M dougy dog :** Merci! Humm, comme je l'ai précisé dans le Flash Back du chapitre 3, Hermione à dû boire le sang du mystérieux Vampire pour subir la transformation et Drago n'a pas bu celui de Hermione... 

**lilouthephoenix :** Merci! Ne pleure pas, voici la suite que tu attendais! 

----------------------------------------------

**CHAPITRE 5 - Complications**

Hermione arrêta sa course contre la montre devant les portes de l'infirmerie. Elle y entra silencieusement et fouilla dans la provision de petites fioles. À la seconde où elle posa la main sur celle qui lui fallait, la jeune Vampire sortie de la pièce en un coup de vent pour retourner immédiatement auprès du préfet. Elle lui releva la tête pour lui faire boire le liquide.

-Avale ça, ordonna-t-elle au jeune sorcier.

Drago le fit, trop épuisé pour protester ou même demander ce que c'était. La jeune femme plaça le contenant vide sur la table de nuit. Elle décida de rester près de lui pour surveiller son état, au cas où son intervention avait été faite trop tard et qu'elle n'ait plus d'autre choix que de le changer en une créature sanguinaire.

-Oh, c'est la Pleine Lune! J'aurais dû m'en douter! s'exclama-t-elle en regardant par la fenêtre.

Elle se souvenait avoir lu que c'était le jour où les envies de sang sont beaucoup plus grande que d'habitude. "Vladimir aurait été gentil de me le faire penser, mais ce n'est pas de sa faute. Si j'avais vérifié le cycle lunaire, Malefoy ne serait pas en danger de mort..." se dit-elle tristement.

-J'ai froid, murmura-t-il en frissonnant.

Elle remonta toutes ses couvertures jusqu'à son menton, puis elle sortie une de ses chaudes capes de son armoire et la disposa sur lui. Les heures s'écoulèrent et Hermione n'avait pas fermé l'oeil, marchant nerveusement dans sa chambre sans faire de bruit. Sa seule préoccupation était les battements de coeur du grand blond.

Le soleil commençait à se faire voir à l'horizon, alors elle s'empressa de prendre sa baguette pour murmurer le sortilège qui la protège des rayons. Ensuite, elle se rapprocha et posa une main sur le front du Serpentard pour vérifier que sa température était à nouveau normale. Drago ouvrit les yeux et il eut le réflexe de s'armer de sa baguette qu'il gardait en dessous de son oreillé. Avant de réaliser qui se trouvait devant lui, il menaça la brunette de son bout de bois magique.

-Vas-y, je le mérite puisque j'ai failli te tuer, dit-elle calmement.

-C'est le moyen que tu as trouvé pour me persuader d'éliminer définitivement tes souffrances? demanda-t-il sur un ton dur.

-Non, à la Pleine Lune les Vampires boivent plus de sang que d'habitude. Je ne savais pas que c'était hier, je suis désolée... fit-elle sincèrement.

Le préfet mit sa baguette sur la table de nuit et remarqua la présence d'un petit contenant de verre par la même occasion. Il leva un sourcil en essayant de se souvenir de ce qui c'était passé la veille. Le jeune homme repoussa les couvertures et se redressa dans son lit.

-Reste couché, tu as besoin de repos et tu peux te le permettre, car c'est Samedi aujourd'hui, fit-elle en le repoussant doucement sur le matelas.

-Tu ne m'as pas transformé en Vampire j'espère?! s'énerva-t-il.

-J'avais une autre option. Je suis allé chercher une **Potion de renouvellement du sang** dans la réserve de l'infirmière, expliqua-t-elle.

Le jeune sorcier connaissait l'utilité de cette potion. Elle régénèrent le sang dans tout le corps. "J'ai une bonne idée pour une publicité: Vous avez peur de vous faire mordre par un Vampire et de mourir vidé de votre sang? Pas de problème si vous avez la Potion de renouvellement du sang!" se dit-il en souriant intérieurement. L'estomac de Drago se plaignit du manque de nourriture en produisant un gargouillement.

-Tu as faim? Je m'en occupe, dit-elle immédiatement.

Elle détacha difficilement ses yeux de son torse musclé, puis elle claqua des doigts. Un **pop** sonore se fit entendre et Dobby se tenait maintenant devant elle en affichant un énorme sourire. Quand le regard de la créature se posa sur son ancient jeune maître, il laissa voir son inquiétude.

-Est-ce que tout va bien Monsieur? couina-t-il.

-Notre travail de préfets en chefs est parfoit très épuisant, peux-tu emporter notre petit-déjeuner ici, fit-elle gentiment avec un autre mensonge.

-Avec plaisir! répondit-il, heureux de pouvoir leur être utile.

L'elfe retourna ensuite aux cuisines de la même manière qu'il était venu. Environ 30 secondes s'étaient écoulées et Dobby fut de nouveau dans la chambre avec deux plateaux. Par politesse, il donna le premier à Hermione, puis ce fut au tour du grand blond.

-Bon appétit! fit-il avant de disparaître.

-Tu devrais peut-être enfiler quelque chose, dit la jeune femme un peu gênée en allant s'asseoir au pied du lit.

Réalisant qu'il était à moitié-nue, le Serpentard posa sa nourriture à côté de lui. Il n'était pas certain d'avoir la force de se lever, mais il eut une idée en regardant la table de nuit. Le jeune sorcier prit sa baguette et l'agita légèrement pour faire ouvrir son armoire.

-**Accio chemise noire!** prononça-t-il.

Le vêtement arriva rapidement vers lui, donc il replaça son bout de bois où il l'avait trouvé. Hermione le regarda mettre ses bras dans les manches pour ensuite la boutonner, exceptés pour les deux premiers boutons du haut. Il se passa ensuite une main dans les cheveux pour les remettres en ordre. "Oh par Merlin! Il est trop sexy!" se dit-elle en accordant une attention exagérée à son repas.

Ils mangèrent en silence et la préfète fit revenir l'elfe. Il les débarrassa des plateaux sous les remerciements des élèves avant de repartir, les yeux pétillants de joie. Drago se mit doucement sur ses pieds, puis il remarqua que la brunette le fusillait du regard.

-Je dois allé au toilette, tu permets? grogna-t-il.

Voyant qu'il n'avait pas besoin de son aide, Hermione sortie de leur appartements pour se rendre dans la classe de Rogue pour prendre secrètement quelques affaires. En revenant, elle s'installa dans leur salle commune avec plusieurs ingrédients et accessoires. Elle passa tout l'avant-midi à travailler avec son chaudron en souhaitant que Madame Pomfresh n'avait pas encore remarqué l'absence d'une de ses fioles.

Le jeune Malefoy lisait tranquillement un livre sur les Vampires, allongé sur son lit. Il l'avait prit à la bibliothèque au milieu de la semaine. C'était surtout par curiosité, mais il développa rapidement une grande facination pour ces créatures. Il se comptait même chanceux de pouvoir en observer deux dans son école. À midi, le jeune homme enfila un pantalong noir dans le but d'allé manger avec ses amis à la Grande Salle.

-Tu te fais une petite soupe? Ce serait meilleur si j'ajoutais un peu de mon sang, blagua-t-il.

-Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu ton sarcastique sens de l'humour, ricana-t-elle.

-Bon, je vais essayer de deviner. Tu fais une **Potion de renouvellement du sang** pour éviter que le petit accident d'hier ne se reproduise.

-Tu veux dire que tu ne vas pas me dénoncer et que tu veux continuer notre arrangement? fit-elle, surprise.

-Ce sera une histoire amusante à raconter à mon fils plus tard, dit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

-Euh... comme tu veux... En fait, c'était pour remplacer celle que j'ai prise à l'infirmerie parce que je suis certaine qu'il y a un inventaire de tous les remèdes, expliqua-t-elle.

Le préfet déposa sur la table la fiole vide qu'il avait rapporté de sa chambre. Elle ne dit rien pour le retenir quand il poussa le tableau et que le bruit de ses pas s'éloignait. "Ça se complique, je devrai faire cette Potion tous les deux mois et lui en faire boire toutes les semaines pour combler celui que je vais lui prendre..." se dit-elle en remplissant le petit contenant de verre. Hermione alla prendre une douche, puis pour aller avec son humeur, elle se choisie des vêtements noirs.

--------------------------

La préfète marcha en direction de l'infirmerie et y entra pour remplacer discrètement la Potion qu'elle avait prise. La Gryffondor rejoignit ensuite ses amis à leur table et mangea sans enthousiasme. Personne ne semblait le remarquer excepté Drago de l'autre côté de la salle.

La brunette se sentie fixée et sans savoir pourquoi, elle était certaine que c'était le préfet qui la regardait. Elle retenue son souffle en rencontrant ses yeux gris. Il lui fit un signe de tête en direction de la table des professeurs. Quand elle y jeta un oeil à son tour, Vladimir Sunshine lui fit un sourire.

-Je dois vous parler en privé, murmura-t-elle à l'attention du Vampire.

Ce dernier salua Dumbledore et ses collègues en prétexant qu'il avait encore des devoirs à corriger et qu'il se retirait dans ses cartiers. Les deux créatures sanguinaires s'étaient parfaitement entenduent. La jeune femme comprit le message, donc elle se dirigea vers la section des enseignants et elle trouva rapidement la porte qui avait les initiales VS.

-Vous pouvez entrer Miss Granger, dit-il d'une voix lointaine.

Hermione referma doucement la porte derrière elle, puis son regard fit le tour de la pièce. C'était très sombre et la décoration ne comportait que les couleurs rouge et noire. Le professeur l'invita d'un signe de la main à venir près de lui sur le divan de cuir, ce qu'elle fit.

-La Pleine Lune... commença-t-elle.

-Oui, c'était hier. Tu savais que nous avons besoins d'environ 5 à 7 fois plus de sang que d'habitude n'est-ce pas? la coupa-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tant que ça! s'exclama-t-elle.

-Excuse-moi, je pensais que la lecture que tu as faites t'avais tous appris, dit-il en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

-Celui qui m'a faite n'a même pas prit la peine de me dire son nom et les livres ne sont pas écris par des Vampires, donc j'ai encore des choses à apprendre, expliqua-t-elle.

-J'espère au moin que tu n'as pas eus de problèmes pour te nourrir hier?

-Non, je me suis satisfaite avec mes sucettes avant d'allé voir le préfet, fit-elle en évitant son regard.

La brunette ne voulait pas l'inquiéter en lui parlant de ce qui c'était passé avec le jeune Malefoy. "Bientôt le mot **Menteuse** sera visible sur mon front si je continue comme ça, mais de toute façon, j'ai réussis à réparer mon erreur..." se dit-elle en se sentant coupable de lui cacher la vérité. Elle prit une grande respiration avant de reporter les yeux sur Monsieur Sunshine.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je vais t'informer et te montrer tout ce que tu dois savoir, dit-il d'une voix douce.

-Merci, c'est très gentil à vous, fit-elle avec un large sourire.

-Tu me rapelle tellement ma deuxième compagne, dit-il la gorge serré par l'émotion.

-Que lui est-il arrivé, demanda-t-elle, puis regretta aussitôt qu'elle vit son expression de tristesse.

-Elle s'est fait tuer par un chasseur de Vampires. Pendant mes 943 années d'existance, j'ai perdu plusieurs personnes que j'aimais de cette façon, fit-il en soupirant.

Hermione se sentait maintenant ridicule d'avoir eut envie de mourir à cause des effets de la Pleine Lune en comparaison avec tout ce que Vladimir avait réussi à surmonter. "En plus, c'est normal que je passe par une période de dépression, je n'ai jamais accepté de me faire transformer en Vampire, il l'a fait sans ma permission! Si je le revoit un jour, je lui ferai sa fête..." pensa-t-elle en serrant les poings.

-Pardon d'avoir fait ressurgir de mauvais souvenir à votre mémoire, s'excusa-t-elle.

-Ce n'est rien... murmura-t-il.

-Bon je vais vous laisser, j'ai vais allé voir le directeur pour lui avouer ce que je suis, dit-elle.

-Ton petit ami attend derrière la porte, j'ai reconnu son odeur, fit Vladimir avec un sourire malicieux.

-Nous n'avons pas ce genre de relation! s'exclama-t-elle après avoir senti que c'était le préfet.

-J'avais pourtant remarqué... bon oublie ça, tu devrais quand même lui demander de t'accompagner chez Dumbledore puisqu'il voudra probablement lui parler, dit-il avec un regard insistant.

-Merci de bien vouloir m'aider à l'avenir, fit-elle avec un sourire.

-Ça me fait plaisir, dit-il en lui rendant son sourire.

La jeune femme sortie de la pièce et leva les yeux au ciel en passant à côté de Drago. Il attendait patiemment, le dos appuyé sur le mur d'en face. Il fut surprit qu'elle s'éloigne sans lui poser de question, donc il s'empressa de la suivre dans le couloirs.

-McGonagall m'a **gentiment** rappellé que nous devions faire la surveillance de l'école tous les Samedis après-midi, expliqua-t-il pour justifier sa présence.

-Je sais parfaitement bien quelles sont nos responssabilités de préfets, mais nous avons quelque chose d'autre de prévu avant, fit-elle mystérieusement.

Le jeune sorcier se contenta de la suivre en silence, la connaissant suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle devait avoir une bonne raison. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt devant l'entrée du bureau du directeur de Poudlard. Hermione prononça le mot de passe que les préfets était supposé savoir, mais Drago n'avait pas prit la peine de le mémoriser. Il comprit la raison de sa présence et monta lui aussi.

-Entrez, je vous attendais, dit Albus.

-Ça ne me surprend pas du tout... murmura-t-elle.

Ils prirent une place dans les fauteuils sous le regard amusé du vieil homme. La nervosité de la brunette augmentait chaque seconde et elle ne savait pas quoi faire de ses mains. "J'espère qu'il ne va pas me renvoyer..." se dit-elle en croisant les doigts.

-Je dois vous révéler un secret que je cache depuis le début de l'année. J'ai été mordu et transformé en Vampire sans mon consentement, dit-elle immédiatement avant de renoncer.

-J'avais remarqué votre attitude durant les repas, la nourriture ne semblait plus vous attirer. Je suis soulagé que vous soyez venue m'en avertir, dit-il calmement.

-J'ai accepté de lui laissé boire de petite quantité de mon sang tous les deux jours en échange d'un grand service qu'elle m'a rendu, expliqua le grand blond.

-J'ai aussi des sucettes parfumées au sang, ajouta la jeune sorcière.

-Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est soyez prudente Miss Granger.

-Le professeur Sunshine va m'enseigner tout ce que je dois savoir en plus de la lecture que j'ai faite sur le sujet, dit-elle pour le rassurer sur le sérieux qu'elle accorde à sa condition.

-Très bien, vous pouvez partir. Venez me voir en cas de problème, termina-t-il.

-Merci beaucoup pour votre confiance, fit-elle en sentant un énorme poid se libérer de ses épaules.

Une heure plus tard, les préfets montaient un escalier pour allé inspecter d'autres cartiers. Ils n'avaient pas dit un mot depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le bureau du directeur. Les élèves qu'ils croisaient les fixaient étrangement, mais personne ne faisait de remarque.

-Merci de ne pas avoir mentionné le petit accident d'hier, murmura Hermione.

-Je ne voulais pas non plus lui dire quel est la dette que j'ai envers toi, répondit-il.

La brunette craignait qu'il utilise le fait qu'elle l'ait vidé de son sang pour se débarrasser d'elle. La Gryffondor savait qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'il en viennent à cette solution, car il ne voulait surtout pas perdre sa fierté devant Dumbledore. Soudain, un cri se fit entendre tout près d'eux.

-Aidez-moi! hurla un jeune élève.

Il tombait de l'étage juste en haut d'où ils se trouvaient. Hermione s'avança rapidement et l'agrippa par le poignet. Le jeune garçon se balançait maintenant dans le vide juste à côté de leur escalier. La brunette fit mine d'avoir de la difficulté à le retenir, puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas lui montrer toute sa force.

Avant d'avoir eut le temps de demander l'aide du Serpentard, il approcha et se pencha pour attrapper la main de l'étudiant. Ils le soulevèrent et dès que le jeune sorcier toucha le sol, il serra ses deux sauveur dans ses bras en pleurnichant. Drago fit un grognement de protestation et se dégagea de l'emprise de l'élève.

-Oh par Merlin! Merci, je serais mort sans vous! parvint-il a dire entre deux sanglots.

-Comment une telle chose à pu arrivé? l'interrogea la préfète en le repoussant doucement.

-L'escalier à subitement changé de direction au moment où j'allais en descendre, j'ai perdu l'équilibre et j'ai basculé en avant, expliqua-il tristement.

-Idiot! cracha Drago en dévisageant le jeune garçon.

Ils l'accompagnèrent à l'infirmerie parce qu'il était en état de choc. Madame Pomfresh les félicita pour leur acte héroïque, pendant qu'elle administrait une Potion au jeune élève. La Gryffondor remarqua qu'il appartenait à la maison Serpentard en voyant le logo sur sa robe de sorcier.

Hermione n'arrivait pas à croire que le jeune Malefoy avait délibérément aidé un élève sans qu'elle ait à lui ordonner. "Peut-être qu'il a un coeur finalement ou il s'est rendu compte qu'il fait parti de sa Maison..." pensa-t-elle en lui jetant un oeil. Ses bras étaient croisés et il regardait dehors, debout près d'une fenêtre. "À cause de cet imbécile, me voilà rendu un héros comme Saint Potter!" fulminait-il mentalement, mais son visage ne dévoilait aucune expression.

Quand ils firent à nouveau la suveillance, les murmures se multipliaient à leur passage. Ils se rendirent compte que l'histoire avait fait le tour de l'école et que tout le monde fut bientôt au courant. Les préfets se faisaient bombarder de questions et de compliments. Ils refusèrent toute explications et se fut un énorme soulagement de passer la soirée dans leur chambre respective après le repas. La jeune Vampire en profita pour dormir, puisqu'elle avait passé une nuit blanche à veiller sur le grand blond.

----------------------------------------------

**Note:)** Vous avez aimé? Juste pour vous mettre "l'eau à la bouche" voici le titre du Chapitre suivant: **Sortie Interdite**. Vous aurez la suite **Jeudi** prochain! Vos **commentaires** seraient grandement appréciés. Allez, une petite Review S.V.P.


	6. Chapitre 6 Sortie Interdite

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de Harry Potter n'est pas à moi, malheureusement, il est à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est de moi, mais je ne me fais pas d'argent c'est seulement pour le plaisir!

**Note:)** Normalement, j'avais prévu mettre le début de Ce chapitre dans le précédent et le terminé avec du suspence, mais je me suis souvenue qu'ils devaient faire leur surveillances des couloirs et l'idée du jeune sorcier qui tombe a fait irruption dans ma tête alors... La première très longue scène (avant la séparation fait avec les ---) est ma préféré jusqu'à maintenant!

**Réponses aux Reviews:**

**Kenya Malfoy :** Merci! Je me trouve chanceuse d'avoir autant d'imagination, car grâce à ça, je n'ai pas du tout de difficulté à faire mes chapitres! Les idées me viennent naturellement et je me surprend moi-même! LOL 

**sushi-powaAaAaAa :** Merci! De mon côté, je trouve que les semaines passent très vite! Oui je continue avec grand plaisir, surtout grâce aux Reviews! 

**WendyMalfoy :** Merci! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise! Voici la suite et j'espère que tu l'aimeras autant que moi! 

**Sln :** Merci! J'ai ris en choisissant le nom du prof! Je voulais quelque chose qui rappelle les Vampires, mais rien n'allait alors quand j'ai pensé soleil qui peut les tuer, Sunshine c'est imposé dans ma tête! LOL 

**kalika :** Merci! Oui ça se dit! (bonne continuation) Oui je continue, grâce à votre soutient! 

**LadyC :** Merci! Magnifique, tant que ça? Moi qui pensait vous décevoir... Ça m'encourage à continuer! 

**Kloona :** Merci! Ça me soulage parce que je croyais que ce chapitre était moin bon... J'ai hâte de voir ce que tu diras pour celui-ci! 

**Berry Flameglitter :** Merci! Jusqu'à maintenant, je suis assé fière de moi car, je n'ai jamais été en retard pour poster mon nouveau chapitre chaque Jeudi! (pour ma première fic aussi!) 

**zoulou7 :** Merci! Pauvre toi, par d'ordi pendant une semaine?! Je suis contente que tu aimes toujours mon histoire! 

**lilouthephoenix :** Merci! J'apprécie ton soutient constant depuis le tout début de cette fic! Ça m'encourage vraiment à continuer! 

**Malicia Malfoy :** MDR Ouais, Drago tu es mon héros! Merci! Hermione était trop occupé avec le grand blond pour allé te voir... Attend je regarde son agenda, oh elle est très prise cette semaine. LOL 

**Fe Flea(u :** Merci! Je suis contente de t'avoir surprise! Ce n'est pas moi qui a inventé la Potion, c'est J.K. Rowling! Si tu vas voir sur mon site (le lien est dans mon profil) dans Informations il y a une liste de toutes les Formules, Potions, etc. Si tu y vas, je te recommande les Wallpapers que j'ai fais! 

**Lianora :** Merci! Mais non je ne t'en veux pas! Tu es la première qui me dis qui comprend la situation difficile de Hermione! (Désolé, ta Review n'était pas encore affiché quand j'ai ajouté mon chapitre 5) 

----------------------------------------------

**CHAPITRE 6 - Sortie Interdite**

Hermione se réveilla après les 3 heures de sommeil qui lui suffisait amplement. Le couvre-feu de l'école était dépassé, mais la préfète décida d'aller à Pré-au-Lard dans le but de s'acheter des sucettes parfumées au sang, puisqu'il ne lui en restait plus que deux. Elle se changea et déposa une longue cape noire sur ses épaules, puis elle ramassa son bout de bois magique.

-**Alohomora!** fit-elle pour déverrouiller la fenêtre de sa chambre.

La jeune femme replaça sa baguette dans sa robe de sorcier. Elle sauta par l'ouverture, les bras éloignés de son corps comme le ferait un oiseau pour planer à l'aide du vent. Ses pieds s'enfoncèrent un peu dans la terre quand elle toucha le sol quelques secondes plus tard. Il était 23 heures, mais ses yeux de Vampire lui permettaient de voir pafaitement bien dans le noir.

-Malefoy doit dormir, il ne remarquera rien... se dit-elle en marchant.

Non loin de là, Drago se faufilait parmi les individus louches dans la partie peu fréquentable de Pré-au-Lard. Il trouva le magasin qu'il cherchait en dix minutes. Il replaça son capuchon pour bien cacher son visage, puis y entra. Le jeune sorcier avançait en gardant la main sur sa baguette magique, prêt à réagir en cas de besoin. Il fit sa demande et se dépêcha de payer. Il fut soulagé de ne pas se faire questionner et se hâta de sortir.

-**Reducto!** dit-il pour réduire la taille de son achat.

Il le mit ensuite dans une poche de sa robe de sorcier, puis il reprit sa route. Le préfet avait l'impression d'être suivit, mais il ne se retourna pas. En sortant de l'allé sombre, il s'adossa au mur à droite et s'arma de sa baguette. Un groupe d'hommes vinrent vers lui en affichant un sourire diabolique.

-N'approchez pas où je vous ferai regretter d'être venu au monde! cracha-t-il.

-Tu penses vraiment qu'un adolescent peut nous faire peur? ricana l'un d'entre eux.

-Si c'était quelqu'un d'autre, probablement pas, mais je suis un Malefoy, dit-il sur un ton dur.

Pour le prouver, il rabaissa son capuchon de sa main libre. Il avait l'avantage de ressembler énormément à son père qui était réputé pour sa cruauté. Les étrangers furent silencieux un moment en échangeant des regards, puis des signes de tête.

-Notre maître est un sorcier-vampire et nous l'avons entendu parler de Lucius, mais il ne peut rien faire pour toi puisqu'il est à Azkaban!

Quand leur lèvres s'étirèrent de nouveau en un sourire, Drago remarqua que leurs canines s'étaient allongés. "Des Vampires! Ça m'étonne à peine après le professeur Sunshine et Granger, jamais deux sans trois..." se dit le préfet. Quelque chose qui fendit l'air à la vitesse d'un éclair détourna l'attention de tous et une personne se tenait maintenant à côté du jeune sorcier.

-Que lui voulez-vous? cracha une voix de femme.

Le Serpentard reconnu tout de suite la préfète et il ne l'admettrait pas, mais il se sentait beaucoup plus en sécurité en sa présence. Elle laissa son capuchon tomber dans son dos. Hermione avait entendu les deux dernières phrases qu'ils avaient échangé et s'était précipitée vers l'endroit où les voix provenaient sans aucune hésitation.

-Il transporte une caisse de **thé saignant**, donc nous avons pensé qu'il était au service d'un Vampire puisque son coeur fonctionne normalement, expliqua une créature sanguinaire en la fixant de ses yeux rouges.

-En effet, il travaille pour moi! J'ai même une preuve, mon odeur est encore imprégnée sur lui, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre.

Devant l'expression sérieuse de la brunette, ils concentrèrent leur odorat pour vérifier qu'elle disait vrai. "C'est une chance qu'il n'ait pas prit sa douche ce matin..." se dit-elle en lui adressant un clin d'oeil discrètement. Drago se contenta de patienter calmement, le visage inexpressif.

-Le problème, c'est que notre maître veux le goûter et qu'il sera furieux si nous ne revenons pas avec ce jeune homme, dit un grand Vampire aux cheveux blond.

-Dites lui que je l'ai ramené où nous vivons, ordonna-t-elle après avoir sortie sa baguette en une fraction de seconde.

-C'est une sorcière-vampire! s'exclama l'un d'eux.

Ils s'inclinèrent tous en posant un genou sur le sol. Ils bredouillèrent ensuite des excuses et ils la supplièrent de les épargner parce qu'ils ne savaient pas ce qu'elle était. Pré-au-Lard étant un lieu où peuvent entrer secrètement les Vampires qui sont menés par un sorcier, ils avaient imaginé que Drago servait de laissé passer à Hermione. Les préfets avaient les yeux grand comme des soucoupes, se demandant pour qui ils la prenaient.

-Les Vampires ne transforment plus des sorciers parce qu'ils ont déjà beaucoup de pouvoirs. Ils n'y en a pratiquement pas dans le monde, ce qui fait probablement de vous l'une des femmes les plus puissantes de la planète, expliqua poliment une créature sanguinaire.

-Vous devriez partir immédiatement, je sens que notre maître approche, s'énerva un autre.

-C'est ça, à la prochaine... En passant, un bain de soleil ne ferait pas de tort à votre teint, termina Drago sarcastiquement.

Les Vampires grognèrent en luttant pour ne pas sauter à la gorge du Serpentard pour leur avoir proposé ça, puisqu'ils se retrouveraient en cendre. La brunette se rapprocha de lui en menaçant les créatures sanguinaires du regard pour qu'ils restent à l'écart.

Elle réfléchie un instant pour déterminer quel moyen serait le plus rapide pour s'enfuir. Elle n'avait toujours pas essayé de voler. D'un jeste nerveux, elle agrippa son étoile de crystal et se concentra après avoir rangé sa baguette. Son corps sembla devenir plus léger, donc elle enroula ses bras autour du grand blond et ils s'élevèrent dans le ciel.

-Accroche-toi si tu ne veux pas tomber, ordonna-t-elle.

-Est-ce que tu sais au moin ce que tu fais? s'énerva-t-il en posant ses mains derrière elle.

-Euh... non, c'est la première fois que je l'expérimente... bredouilla-t-elle en se forçant à regarder où elle les dirigeaient.

-Merci, tu me rassure, fit-il sarcastiquement.

-Je déteste l'altitude et tu ne m'aides pas du tout en me disant ça! lâcha-t-elle sur le bord de la panique.

-Ferme les yeux, dit-il calmement.

-Quoi? Tu es malade! cria-t-elle, puis ils perdirent un peu de hauteur.

-Reste concentrée! Je vais te guider, s'empressa-t-il de préciser.

Hermione le fixa dans les yeux un moment en stabilisant leur vol. Une grande confiance se dégageait de lui, donc elle fit ce qu'il avait dit. Drago lui dictait la route à prendre et après quelques instants, il déclara que le moment était venu pour leur descente. En suivant ses conseils, elle réussit à les faire toucher le sol en toute sécurité, puis ils se lâchèrent presque immédiatement.

-Je dois repasser par ma fenêtre, sinon le portrait de nos appartements va se demander comment je suis sortie, dit-elle en se reculant.

-Les Vampires trouvent que c'est bien trop facile par l'entrée derrière le tableau... fit-il sarcastiquement.

-Non, c'est que moi j'ai pensé que le règlement interdit les sorties à cette heure et que la sorcière qui garde nos cartiers va signaler ton arrivé, dit-elle en s'éloignant.

-Merde, je n'avais pas pensé à ça... grogna-t-il.

La brunette tenta à nouveau de voler et elle y parvint en peu de temps, sans l'aide de son crystal. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre menant à sa chambre, puis la verrouilla avec sa baguette une fois à l'intérieur. Étant certaine que le préfet n'était pas encore arrivé, elle décida d'allé s'asseoir dans leur salle commune pour l'attendre.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant que des bruits de pas résonnent à ses oreille. Elle se leva d'un bond et alla ouvrir le portrait. Circé, la sorcière du tableau, dormait profondément, donc elle fit comprendre au jeune Malefoy qu'elle lui permettait de rentrer sans se faire prendre. Ils se débarassèrent de leur capes et Drago sorti ses achats de sa robe de sorcier et les déposa sur une table.

-Tu n'avais pas besoin de t'occuper de ça, je me rendais justement là-bas pour faire mes provisions de sucettes... expliqua-t-elle.

-Je l'ai fais principalement pour moi, se défendit-il.

-Tu n'as pas pensé que ça pouvait être dangereux? s'énerva-t-elle.

À cet instant, ils réalisèrent qu'ils ne se détestaient plus du tout. Le préfet avait magasiné dans un endroit peu fréquentable pour la jeune Granger tandis qu'elle s'inquiétait pour sa vie. Un long silence s'installa pendant qu'ils se regardaient étrangement. Drago prit nerveusement sa baguette.

-**Amplificatum!** prononça-t-il pour augmenter la taille de ses deux paquets pour qu'ils redeviennent normal.

-C'est quoi exactement? fit-elle en levant un sourcil.

-Ça s'appelle du **thé saignant** et il est conçu avec du Sang Pur, spécialement pour les sorciers-vampires. Ceci est un nécessaire à tisane pour que tu puisses le boire ici, expliqua-t-il sans la regarder.

-Merci! Je vais l'essayer tout de suite! s'exclama-t-elle, toute excitée comme une enfant qui découvre ses cadeaux de fête.

-Comme tu veux, je suis fatigué, alors je vais me coucher, termina-t-il en rougissant légèrement.

Hermione **résista** difficilement à l'envie de le serrer dans ses bras, pour lui avoir offert quelque chose de très utile. En plus, avec les événements qui se sont passés à Pré-au-Lard, elle n'avait pas eut le temps d'allé acheter ses friandises alors c'était vraiment une heureuse coïncidence.

La jeune femme s'empressa de sortir la jolie théière de sa boîte pour aller la remplir d'eau dans sa salle de bain. Elle retourna à la table et ouvrit la caisse pour ensuite emporter tout ce dont elle avait besoin près du foyer en s'agenouillant. En lisant rapidement les instructions, elle plaça le sachet de **thé saignant** dans l'eau. La préfète effectua la formule qui permettait de faire tenir la théière en suspension au-dessus du feu et attendit environ 5 minutes pour qu'elle soit bouillante. Avec un sourire, elle en versa dans l'une des énormes tasses qui venait avec l'ensemble.

-Oh par Merlin! C'est délicieux! fit-elle de contentement.

La sorcière savoura lentement son breuvage en se délectant à chaque gorgée. "Je dois avoué que c'est quand même plus amusant de mordre quelqu'un, la fraîcheur du liquide fait aussi une grande différence et c'est beaucoup plus sensuelle..." se dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux. L'image du grand blond lui vint inévitablement en tête. La jeune Vampire anticipait déjà la prochaine fois qu'elle allait boire son sang.

--------------------------

Drago se leva assé tard le matin suivant puisqu'il avait largement dépassé l'heure à l'aquelle il allait dormir, mais il ne regrettait pas sa petite visite au village de sorciers. Dans le but de se donner un peu d'énergie supplémentaire, il alla prendre une douche tiède-froide. "Rien de mieux pour vraiment se réveiller..." se dit-il en fixant une serviette à sa taille.

La brunette parcourait tranquillement un livre sur les Vampires. Elle avait fermé l'oeil pour seulement une heure, dû au décalage de son horaire de sommeil. L'ennuie commençait vraiment à la gagner et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle avait écouté tout ce qui c'était passé dans la salle de bain du préfet. "J'aimerais bien le voir avec sa serviette pour seul vêtement..." se surprit-elle à penser. Les frissons qui traversèrent son corps la força à se gifler mentalement pour reprendre ses esprits.

-Oh par Merlin! J'ai une nouvelle dette envers elle pour m'avoir sauvé de ces Vampires hier... s'énerva le Serpentard en s'habillant.

-Je t'ai entendu et tu as parfaitement raison! ricana-t-elle.

Il donna un coup de pied dans son armoire. "Merde!" pensa-t-il. Hermione fit un sourire amusé en imaginant son expression pendant qu'il se défoulait sur son meuble. Quand il se rendit finalement dans leur salle commune, la colère qui montait en lui se dissipa à la vu de la préfète. Elle était assise sur un divant, les jambes repliés à côté d'elle et une robe rouge sang la recouvrait.

-Quoi? Je peux porter ce que je veux, car c'est Dimanche aujourd'hui, déclara-t-elle.

-Comment tu trouves le thé? arriva-t-il à dire pour changer de sujet.

-Très satisfaisant, mais je préfère ton sang, dit-elle en étant certaine de le mettre mal à l'aise.

-Euh... je vais prendre mon petit-déjeuner à la Grande Salle, bredouilla-t-il partant.

-Comment êtes-vous rentré hier jeune homme? demanda aussitôt Circé, la sorcière du tableau.

-Vous étiez entrain de dormir et je ne voulais pas vous déranger, **mentit** Drago poliment.

-C'est moi qui a ouvert le passage en l'entendant arriver, répondit immédiatement la Gryffondor en sortant.

La gardienne de leur appartements de préfets fut visiblement touché par la considération du grand blond. Ses joues prirent rapidement une teinte rosée et Hermione se retourna pour cacher le sourire qui se formait sur son visage. "Pour cette fois, je n'ai pas eus à raconter un mensonge..." remarqua-t-elle. Les deux adolescents s'éloignèrent, puisque la sorcière célèbre ne semblait pas vouloir ajouter autre chose.

-Si tu me suis pour me protéger d'un quelconque danger, je vais tout de suite te dire que j'ai ma dose de dettes pour l'instant, alors laisse tomber... fit-il sarcastiquement.

-Je voulais principalement expliquer ton retour à nos appartement à Circé, mais je dois aussi prétendre que je mange normalement, murmura-t-elle.

La brunette prit soin de mettre une grande distance entre eux avant d'entrée dans la pièce. La Grande Salle était pratiquement vide, il n'y avait que les lève-tards encore présent. Harry et Ron en faisaient partis et ils lui firent des signes de la main pour qu'elle les rejoignent.

-Je n'en reviens toujours pas que Malefoy ait volontairement aidé quelqu'un en danger... commença Ron.

-Il est préfet, ça fait partie de ses responssabilités et en plus, l'étudiant est un Serpentard, fit-elle remarquer.

-Tu le défends maintenant? dit Harry précipitamment.

-Non, je ne fais que vous expliquer la raison de son geste, rectifia-t-elle.

-Plusieurs sorcières semble fondre à son passage maintenant, fulmina le jeune homme à la cicatrice.

-Oui, c'est dégoûtant! ajouta le rouquin en grimaçant.

-Ça ne va sûrement pas durer, répondit-elle pour les rassurer.

-J'espère bien, parce que c'est insupportable, termina Harry.

--------------------------

À 21 heure, Hermione regardait tranquillement le feu, bien calée dans un fauteuil près de la chaleur du foyer. Ses jambes étaient croisées et elle balançait doucement celle du dessus. Drago passa par l'ouverture derrière le portrait et en la voyant, il approcha et s'installa immédiatement dans le fauteuil à sa droite.

-Votre commande pour un beau jeune homme au Sang Pur vient tout juste d'arriver, fit-il sur un ton moqueur.

-La livraison est rapide et la qualité du produit est exceptionnelle, répondit-elle pour entrer dans son jeu.

-Je vois que la discussion que tu as eus avec Vladimir t'a remonté le moral, remarqua-t-il.

-Il a vécu beaucoup d'événements triste pendant sa très longue vie et je me suis rendu compte que mes problèmes étaient ridicules et que je m'en sortirais... résuma-t-elle en souriant.

-Moi, ma bonne humeur me vient à cause de l'imbécile que nous avons sauvé. Les filles me drague comme si j'étais Merlin en personne et Potter ne semble pas du tout apprécier! ricana-t-il.

-Je vois... Bon, j'avais pensé te mordre à un endroit différent pour te permettre de m'arrêter plus facilement en cas de besoin... fit-elle un peu gênée.

-Pas une partie trop intime j'espère... fit-il nerveusement.

-Non! Ton poignet, suggéra-t-elle.

-Oh, pas de problème, dit-il avec un petit sourire de soulagement.

La brunette avança son siège pour être plus près de lui. Elle déboutonna son bouton de manchette et remonta le tissu pour avoir suffisamment de place. Sa main droite se posa sur l'avant bras musclé du préfet et elle glissa l'autre sur la paume de sa main. Ses crocs furent dévoilés, donc elle les planta doucement dans sa chair. La douleur soudaine lui fit refermer sa main sur la sienne par réflexe. Quelques secondes plus tard quand elle eut satisfaite sa faim, elle réalisa quelque chose.

-Je n'ai pas ma baguette parce que je n'ai pas de poche! s'éverva-t-elle en posant ses doigts sur les plaies.

-Ça va, je vais le faire, fit-il en sortant son bout de bois magique.

-Laisse-moi le plaisir de tout nettoyer, roucoula-t-elle après qu'il est fait le sort de guérison.

La jeune Vampire porta le poignet du grand blond à sa bouche. En gémissant de bonheur, elle fit disparaître avec sa langue toutes les traces de sang qui c'étaient échappées des deux petits trous. "Elle est vraiment sexy dans cette robe rouge..." se dit-il, mais il ne lui avouerait pour rien au monde.

-Mmm, tu devrais goûter, fit-elle en lèchant ce qui lui restait sur les lèvres.

-Non merci, j'ai déjà manger, répondit-il sarcastiquement.

Hermione éclata de rire en se replaçant confortablement dans son fauteuil. Ils restèrent là, en silence pendant un long moment à contempler les flammes de leur cheminée... 

----------------------------------------------

**Note:)** Vous avez aimé? Quand j'ai fais ma relecture, j'ai remarqué que Drago avait fait beaucoup de remarque sarcastique! Ma préféré est celle qu'il dit aux Vampires! (bain de soleil) LOL Vous aurez la suite **Jeudi** prochain! Vos **commentaires** seraient grandement appréciés. (cherchez pas, le **thé saignant** et la théière qui tient en suspend avec un sortilège sont mes idées) Allez, une petite Review S.V.P.


	7. Chapitre 7 Mauvais Rêves

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de Harry Potter n'est pas à moi, malheureusement, il est à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est de moi, mais je ne me fais pas d'argent c'est seulement pour le plaisir!

**Note:)** Je voudrais dire Merci aux lecteur qui lisent ma fic, même à ceux qui ne laissent pas de Review. Bon, moi je retourne à mon écriture parce que plusieurs scènes pour le prochain chapitre me passe par la tête!

**Réponses aux Reviews:**

**Syds :** Merci! En plus tu as fais une Review pour les deux chapitres, est-ce que c'est moi qui déteind sur toi? (un bon point comme tu dis LOL) Moi aussi il m'arrive souvent de me coucher très tard pour écrire ma fic, mais tu peux aussi décider d'ajouter un chapitre aux deux semaines... même si ça me ferait paniquer plus longtemps avant de savoir la suite. (oh non, j'aurai pa dû dire ça... LOL) J'espère moi aussi que tu pourras lire ma fic sans trop de retard, car tes commentaires me font toujours plaisir :) 

**Malicia Malfoy :** Merci! Leur relation commence doucement, ce sera dans le prochain chapitre qui se nomme Attraction! Dis-le moi quand tu mettras ta fic en ligne, je veux la lire! 

**draco-tu-es-a-moi :** LOL Merci! Ton sourire pervers m'a bien fait rire! Tu vas savoir comment sa dette sera rendu dans Ce chapitre! 

**Sln :** Merci! Ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes "mes" répliques sarcastiques! Moi aussi j'aime bien Vladimir et j'adore écrire ma fic! 

**Paprika Star :** Merci! Tu ne sais pas si tu vas pouvoir attendre? C'est un gentil compliment! Leur relation commence doucement dans Ce chapitre :) Une semaine c'est pas long, pour certaine fic j'attend depuis plusieur mois, je vais devenir cinglé! LOL 

**Elissia :** LOL Merci! Ta petite Review m'a fait sourire! Je suis contente que tu aimes toujours ma fic! 

**WendyMalfoy :** Merci! Merde t'a raison, l'allée des embrumes se trouve sur le chemin de traverse! C'est vrai que ce n'est pas trop grave et j'espère qu'il n'y en aura pas d'autre comme toi qui le remarqueront! LOL 

**zoulou7 :** Merci! J'espère que ce sera mignon! LOL Oui la romance commence! Ne t'en fait pas, je continue avec grand plaisir! 

**Ania14 :** Merci! Ça me fait plaisir d'apprendre que ma fic n'est pas ennuyeuse! J'essaie du mieux que je peux de mettre de l'action, des scènes comiques et mignone! (Est-ce que tu as lu ma première fic? Je pense qu'elle est encore mieux que celle-ci!) 

**LadyC :** LOL Merci! Oui je vais vais bien moi aussi et c'est surtout grâce aux Reviews! :) Tu vas me faire rougir avec tous tes compliments pour ma fic! (tu veux épouser ma fic?! mdr, c'est trop gentil!) 

**Thellys :** Merci! C'est toujours super de recevoir des Reviews, ça m'encourage à continuer! 

**kalika :** Merci! Mon imagination débordante me surprend moi-même très souvent! LOL 

**Kloona :** Merci! L'idée du thé saignant m'est venu parce que les Anglais d'Angletraire prennent le thé tous les jours et puisque Hermione est Vampire dans ma fic, je me suis dis pourquoi pas du thé fait avec du Sanp Pur?! 

**lilouthephoenix :** Merci! J'adore écrire les remarques sarcastique de Drago et je suis heureuse qu'elles te plaise! C'est super de voir que tu es toujours dans les premières à me faire une Review pour mes chapitres! :) 

**Fe Flea(u :** LOL Merci! Moi aussi j'aimerais bien le voir juste avec une serviette! Non, elle ne se transforme pas en chauve-souris, c'est comme dans deux films de Vampires que j'ai vu. (Queen of the Damned et Interview with a Vampire) 

----------------------------------------------

**CHAPITRE 7 - Mauvais Rêves**

Après le cour de Défence contre les Forces du Mal en début de semaine, Vladimir Sunshine fit discrètement signe à Hermione et elle comprit qu'il voulait lui parler en privé. Pour se débarrasser de Harry et Ron, elle prit tout son temps pour rassembler ses articles scolaires. Ils perdirent leur patience très vite...

-J'ai une proposition à te faire, je vais t'informer sur la vie des Vampires chaque Lundi soir en commençant immédiatement, dit l'enseignant.

-C'est parfait, je n'avais rien de prévu! s'exclama-t-elle.

-Nous nous verrons dans mes cartiers à 21 heures, précisa-t-il.

-D'accord, merci professeur.

Cinq minutes en avance, la brunette arrivait devant la porte du Vampire. Avec ses sens, Monsieur Sunshine remarqua son approche et il vint l'ouvrir avant qu'elle eut le temps d'y frapper. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire amical qu'il lui rendit.

-Bonsoir Miss Granger, faites comme chez vous, fit-il en désignant le divan.

Vladimir débuta avec ce qui était le plus important, c'est-à-dire comment survivent les créatures sanguinaires qui restent parmis les sorciers ou les humains. Le Vampire précisa qu'ils peuvent être menacés par eux, surtout dû à la peur de se faire vider de leur sang. Il lui expliqua quoi faire si elle était blessée par quelque chose de dangereux pour eux.

Hermione retourna à sa salle commune en se remémorant les informations de son professeur. Elle avait même prit des notes, sous le regard amusé du sorcier-vampire. Drago l'attendait pour qu'elle se nourrisse avant qu'il se couche. Elle le mordit au poignet comme la dernière fois, puis elle referma les deux petites plaies.

Mercredi matin, elle s'en allait dans sa salle de bain quand des protestations parvinrent à ses oreilles. La voix provenait de la chambre du préfet. La même chose s'était produit les deux jours précédants. La curiosité l'emporta sur ses bonnes manières, donc elle ouvrit la porte et se dirigea près du lit.

-Ne me touchez pas, murmurait-il dans son sommeil.

-Réveille-toi Malefoy! fit-elle en le secouant.

-Hein? Où sont-ils? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? l'interrogea-t-il, l'air confu.

-Tu as encore fais un cauchemar, abrégea-t-elle.

-Oh... euh... laisse-moi. Je dois allé me laver et m'habiller... bredouilla-t-il.

La Gryffondor savait bien qu'il ne la remercierait pas et elle ne resta pas plus longtemps pour éviter de le rendre furieux. "De quoi est-ce qu'elle se mêle? Ce n'est pas de ces affaires et ma vie n'est pas en danger à cause d'un simple mauvais rêve..." se dit-il en se choisissant des vêtements.

---------- Cauchemar de Drago ----------

Le grand blond marchait dans une allée sombre. Les boutiques dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard étaient fermés à cause de l'heure tardive. Des bruits de pas le fit se retourner, se demandant qui ça pouvait bien être. Il faisait trop noir et ne voyait personne.

-Tu es perdu mon joli? roucoula une voix féminine.

-Non, je rentre chez moi. Les environs ne sont pas conseillé pour les femmes dit-il calmement.

-Ne t'en fait pas, je sais très bien me défendre, fit-elle en sortant de l'ombre.

C'était une jeune femme aux long cheveux noir et aux yeux violets. Elle avait l'air de son âge, mais ces vêtements semblaient dater du siècle précédant. Elle portait une robe rouge et noire. Le sorcier fut captivé un instant par le soulèvement de sa poitrine, causé par chaque inspirations, qui était à peine recouverte par son corsage.

-Mon prénom est Lisalune, fit-elle en souriant.

-Le mien est Drago, répondit-il en lui prenant la main pour y déposer un baiser.

-Quelle galanterie! Voulez-vous m'accompagner jusqu'à l'endroit où je suis attendue? fit-elle sensuellement.

-Ce sera avec joie! s'exclama-t-il.

Le jeune Malefoy lui offri son bras, qu'elle prit avec plaisir en lui adressant son plus beau sourire. Lisalune le guida sans qu'il ne porte attention à leur destination. Elle le fit s'arrêter devant l'entrée d'un édifice où il y avait encore de la lumière.

-Nous sommes arrivés, merci beaucoup, roucoula-t-elle.

Son regard intense empêchait Drago de réagir, comme s'il était hypnotisé par ses yeux d'une couleur si rare. La jeune femme s'approcha doucement et effleura ses lèvres avec les siennes. Elle caressa son torse sans briser leur contact visuel. Le désir les animaient tous les deux.

En posant ses mains derrière la nuque du jeune homme, elle l'embrassa sans qu'il puisse y résister. Ses bras musclés s'enroulèrent autour de la taille fine de la belle inconnue en même temps qu'il introduisit sa langue dans sa bouche. Ils firent un gémissement de plaisir presque instentanément, jusqu'à ce que le grand blond ressente une douleur qui lui était familière.

-Oh non! Pas une autre! s'énerva-t-il après avoir mit fin au baiser.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas qu'un Vampire t'ait déjà goûté puisque tu es un Sang Pur, fit-elle en se délectant de son sang.

La créature sanguinaire siffla et une seconde plus tard, quatres de ses amis sortirent du bâtiment éclairé. Ils remercièrent Lisalune avec un sourire, pour ensuite dévoiler leurs crocs et les planter dans le corps de Drago. La Vampire au regard violet s'empressa elle aussi de poursuivre son repas.

-Non, ça n'arrive pas pour vrai, je vais me réveiller... répétait le jeune Malefoy en se débattant.

Le Serpentard senti peu à peu ses forces le quitter et sa vision commença à se brouiller. Il savait que la mort était sur le point de le prendre, puis le jeune sorcier se réveilla subitement, juste avant de pousser son dernier soupir.

---------- Fin du Cauchemar ----------

Le Vendredi matin, Hermione en avait assé d'entendre les plaintes du Serpentard. D'un pas décidé, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il venait de se réveiller, en sueur et la respiration rapide, quand elle arriva près de son lit à baldaquin.

-Ça ne peut pas continuer ainsi, tu as l'air mort de fatigue depuis que tes nuits son tourmentées, commença-t-elle en prenant une place sur le matelas.

-Je suis vraiment désolé de te déranger, mais je ne peux rien y faire, répondit-il sarcastiquement.

-Peut-être que d'en parler te ferait du bien, suggéra-t-elle.

-Ce n'est pas le genre de chose que je pourrais confier à quelqu'un d'autre alors pourquoi pas... lâcha-t-il en prenant une position asise.

Le jeune Malefoy raconta le même cauchemar qu'il avait fait pendant toute la semaine, mais il ne lui parla pas de la première partie avec la mystérieuse Vampire nommé Lisalune, puisque ce moment ne le déplaisait pas... Il se contenta de lui mentionner l'attaque des Vampires. La brunette se sentie coupable. C'était à cause d'elle s'il avait rencontré des Vampires malgré le fait que le jeune sorcier ne s'y était pas rendu à sa demande. Les préfets restèrent silencieux un moment.

-Est-ce que tu veux que je t'efface la mémoire pour éliminer le problème? proposa-t-elle.

-Non, de toute façon, se serait trop compliqué parce que plusieurs jours se sont écoulés depuis l'événements, expliqua-t-il.

-Tu as raison, mais tu pourrais demander à l'infirmière de te donner une **Potion de sommeil**, fit-elle remarquer.

-Ce n'est pas dans l'habitude des Malefoys de...

-Bon, d'accord fait ce que tu veux, le coupa-t-elle en partant.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. "Les gars se croient tous trop fier. Jamais ils n'accepteraient de paraître faible devant les filles, alors ils préfèrent endurer jusqu'à ce qu'une personne décide de faire quelque chose..." pensa-t-elle en soupirant.

C'est pour cette raison qu'elle passa voir Madame Pomfresh à la fin de la journée. En mettant le pied dans leur salle commune, elle avait la ferme intention de s'arranger pour le faire changer d'idée. Drago semblait lutter pour resté conscient dans le but de terminer ses devoirs.

-Maintenant tu n'as plus d'excuse, fit-elle en déposant devant lui deux petites fioles de verres.

-Tu n'as pas fait ça?! cracha-t-il.

-Je lui ai dit que c'était pour moi, alors ta réputation ne sera pas affectée, précisa-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Le grand blond fronça les sourcils, visiblement contrarié et sur le point de protester, mais elle prit une Potion et le força à la boire. Il grimaça après avoir écarquillé les yeux de surprise. La préfète ne put s'empêcher de rire, ce qui le mit en colère.

-Tu es diabolique! grogna-t-il.

-Va le dire à Dumbledore, j'aurai certainement une punition pour avoir fait une chose aussi horrible, dit-elle sarcastiquement.

-Je n'avais pas finis mon parchemin, poursuivit-il.

-Fatigué comme tu es, tu n'aurais rien fais de bon ce soir. Tu auras le temps demain puisque c'est Samedi, expliqua-t-elle.

Le Serpentard se résigna à aller se mettre au lit puisqu'il sentait déjà les effet du liquide dans son corps. Il fit claquer la porte de sa chambre et enleva ses vêtements d'un coup de baguette. Après s'être glissé sous les couvertures, il fut rapidement plongé dans un long et réconfortant sommeil sans rêve.

Le lendemain, le jeune Malefoy fut heureux d'avoir pu dormir pour récupérer de sa semaine. Il fit ses travaux scolaires sans aucun mal de tête et il patrouilla les couloirs avec la préfète sans faire de répliques sarcastiques, ce qu'elle suspecta être une manière de la remercier. Le grand blond avala lui-même le contenu de l'autre fiole avant de se coucher.

--------------------------

En se levant le Dimanche matin, Hermione se rendit dans la salle de bain pour se réveiller à l'aide d'une bonne douche. Une douleur au bras la fit hurler. Drago l'avait entendu et il trouvait ça étrange, donc il décida d'allé voir se qui se passait. Il était sur le point de frapper à sa porte quand il senti une odeur de chair brûlé, alors il entra immédiatement. Le Serpentard vit qu'elle était recroquevillée sur le sol, adossée sur la baignoire de marbre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as? demanda-t-il précipitamment.

-J'ai oublié de faire le sort pour me protéger du soleil ce matin... arriva-t-elle à rétorquer.

Il alla rapidement se placer devant la fenêtre pour empêcher la lumière extérieure d'entrée le plus possible, permettant à la jeune Vampire de se réfugier dans leur salle commune. Elle regarda son bras qui c'était en grande partie effritée.

-Tu devrais faire plus attention! s'énerva-t-il en s'approchant.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire?! cracha-t-elle.

-J'ai eu peur pour toi! avoua-t-il avant de pouvoir se retenir.

Un malaise s'installa pendant que les préfets détournèrent les yeux pour regarder la brûlure. "Non, ce n'est pas possible, je vais me réveiller, c'est un mauvais rêve c'est tout! Oh, qu'elle idiote je suis, j'aurais pu mourir à cause de cet oubli..." réalisa-t-elle.

-Est-ce que ça va guérir? fit-il nerveusement.

-Oui, Monsieur Sunshine m'a dit que les Vampires ont besoin d'une bonne quantité de sang pour la régénération des tissus, expliqua-t-elle.

-Bon, je vais faire du **thé saignant**, je reviens tout de suite, dit-il en s'éloignant.

Le nécessaire à tisane de Hermione était dans leur salle et après avoir rempli la théière, il prépara le tout en utilisant la formule. Le vendeur du magasin lui avait indiqué comment s'en servir même quand il répétait que c'était pour donner à quelqu'un. Quelques minutes plus tard, Drago alla s'asseoir à côté de la sorcière en lui tendant une tasse pleine du liquide rouge.

-Merci, fit-elle avant de la vider en une gorgée.

-Je vois que tu ne blaguais pas quand tu disais avoir besoin de beaucoup de sang! s'exclama-t-il.

Le jeune Malefoy ramena la tasse et il prit aussi les trois autres qui venaient avec l'ensemble. Il versa tout le contenue bouillant dans les 4 récipiant de porcelaine. Ensuite, sous l'expression intriguée de la Gryffondor, il prit sa baguette.

-**Wingardium leviosa!** prononça-t-il pour faire léviter les 4 tasses vers elle.

-Franchement! Tu es vraiment paresseux! ricana-t-elle.

-Non, je suis brillant, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Le grand blond n'osait pas imaginer la souffrance qu'elle devait ressentir. Sans s'accorder de pause, il continua à faire du **thé saignant** pendant tout l'avant-midi. Les grimaçes, qui témoignaient la douleur de la brunette, étaient nombreuses. Vers 11h30 la blessure était presque toute disparue.

-Je crois que c'est suffisant, dit-elle.

-Il était temps! J'étais sur le point d'engager un elfe de maison! blagua-t-il.

-Ta dette est réglé, déclara-t-elle.

-Humm, c'était un peu trop facile et je ne t'ai pas aidé pour te la payer, répondit-il en levant un sourcil.

-Et alors? Quand je suis intervenue auxprès des Vampires à Pré-au-Lard, je ne me suis **pas** dis: "Je vais encore faire quelque chose pour lui et il me devra un autre service!" expliqua-t-elle en ricanant.

-Bon d'accord, n'en parlons plus. Essaie de penser à ton sortilège demain...

-La formule qui me protège des rayons du soleil dure 24 heures, donc je vais passer le reste de la journée ici et je ferai le sortilège ce soir. Ça m'évitera ce genre d'accident à l'avenir! expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire.

-Bonne idée. Si ont me demande où tu es, je dirai que tu fais tes devoirs dans nos appartements de préfets, termina-t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

-C'est gentil, répondit-elle en le saluant.

Drago s'en alla manger à la Grande Salle pour le repas du midi. La jeune femme ne vit pas le temps filer, le nez plongée dans ses livres. En regardant l'horloge de leur salle commune, elle vit qu'il était 22 heures. C'était le moment parfait pour faire le sort pour se protéger du soleil. Elle rangeait sa baguette quand le préfet entra dans leur appartement.

-Est-ce que tu veux que je te procure une Potion pour ne pas faire de cauchemar? demanda-t-elle aussitôt.

-Non, je veux vérifier si le fait d'en avoir parlé m'a aidé, expliqua-t-il.

-C'est toi qui décide... fit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Le lendemain, Hermione constata avec joie que son bras était complètement guéri, mais elle dû faire à nouveau le sort de **l'effet bronzé** parce que sa nouvelle peau était très pâle. Après avoir prit une douche et s'être habillée, elle retrouva le préfet dans la salle commune.

-Alors, bien dormi? commença-t-elle.

-Aucun Vampire n'a troublé ma nuit, fit-il avec un petit sourire.

-C'est une bonne nouvelle. Je voulais aussi préciser qu'à partir de cette semaine, je vais te mordre chaque Lundi, Mercredi et Samedi. Ce sera moin compliqué, expliqua-t-elle.

-En plus, tu pourras compenser avec le thé que je t'ai offert, ajouta-t-il.

-Tu devrais boire une **Potion de renouvellement du sang** tout de suite, avant d'attendre que tu sois trop faible, fit-elle en lui tendant une fiole.

Drago l'avala sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'afficher un air dégoûté et la Gryffondor fit un sourire amusé. Ensuite, elle s'approcha de lui pour déposer un rapide baiser sur sa joue. En se reculant, elle ricana en voyant les différentes émotions qui se succédèrent sur son visage.

-Merci encore de t'être occupé de moi hier, expliqua-t-elle.

-Euh... ce n'était rien et je t'ai dis d'oublier ça... bredouilla-t-il.

-Il faut y aller si ont ne veut pas arriver en retard pour le cour de Monsieur Sunshine, fit-elle en le poussant vers la sortie.

-Oui, acquiesça-t-il en hochant la tête. 

----------------------------------------------

**Note:)** Vous avez aimé? Voici le titre du Chapitre suivant: **Attraction** et vous l'aurez **Jeudi** prochain! Vos **commentaires** seraient grandement appréciés. (J'avoue, je me suis donnée un petit rôle dans le cauchemar de Drago, mais je ne suis pas un Vampire! LOL) Allez, une petite Review S.V.P.


	8. Chapitre 8 Attraction

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de Harry Potter n'est pas à moi, malheureusement, il est à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est de moi, mais je ne me fais pas d'argent c'est seulement pour le plaisir!

**Note:)** J'avoue tout de suite que c'est Ma faiblaisse de craquer pour un gars qui a les cheveux mouillées... Ne riez pas, je sais que je ne suis pas la seule! LOL Lisez et vous comprendrez!

**Réponses aux Reviews:**

**Alpo :** Merci! Tu n'auras pas eus à attendre trop longtemps! LOL Voici la suite! (En plus, tu as écris la 100e Review! Ça faisait deux jours que j'étais à 99) 

**cily :** Merci! C'est tout ce qui t'ingrigue? De savoir si ont va revoir le Vampire qui a tranformé Hermione? Et bien non, ce n'était qu'un petit rôle. LOL 

**Maxime :** Merci! Oui, j'explique beaucoup. Je ne sais pas quel âge tu as, mais il y avait des jeunes qui me posaient des questions avant que je commence à écrire de manière plus détaillés. Désolé si ça t'énerve. 

**kalika :** LOL Merci! J'espère que tu trouveras ce chapitre aussi géniale que les autres! 

**Thellys :** Merci! Oui j'ai les yeux mauves, mais c'est grâce à des verres de contact de couleur! :) J'ai ris en lisant ton commentaire sur "mon" Drago: sang-pur et un petit côté Elfe de maison! LOL 

**Malicia Malfoy :** Merci! Tu n'es pas la seule à lire ma fic la fin semaine. (parce que tu as dis que tu étais longue pour les Reviews, tu es dans la moyenne LOL) Ta fic à l'air super! Sadique! Maintenant j'ai encore plus hâte de la lire! :) 

**Mariecool :** Merci! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise! 

**Elissia :** Merci! Tu as aimé le chapitre précédant surtout à cause de mon perso de Lisalune? C'est gentil :) Je me souvenais que tu m'avais dis que tu aimais les Vampires des siècles passés! 

**Ania14 :** Merci! Ça me fait plaisir d'apprendre que tu as aussi aimé ma première fic! Oui, je continue! 

**Sln :** Merci! Je suis contente que tu aimes Vladimir! Ça me fait penser que j'ai oublié de dire que j'aime Alex et Luna Potter dans ta fic! 

**zoulou7 :** LOL Merci! Moi aussi je trouvais ça mignon! :) Je suis contente que tu aimes toujours ma fic! 

**WendyMalfoy :** Merci! Il a fait le même cauchemar toute la semaine, seulement parce que la "rencontre" qu'il a eut avec les Vampires à Pré-au-Lard l'a marqué... Cet expérience traumatisante l'a fait imaginer le pire (se faire vider de son sang) et aussi en fantasme (la partie avec Lisalune). 

**Kenya Malfoy :** Merci! Tu es la première à me parler du petit rôle que je me suis donné! :) Et oui, leur relation va enfin commencer dans Ce chapitre! Ne bave pas sur ton clavier! 

**lilouthephoenix :** LOL Merci! T'en fait pas pour Drago, il n'a pas eut une seule égratignure! Encore une fois, ta Review m'as fais sourire :) 

**LadyC :** Merci! J'ai fais le message de ta demande de mariage à ma fic et elle a dit oui... LOL J'étais mdr en lisant ta Review! J'espère que tu aimeras celui-ci autant que moi! 

**Fe Flea(u :** Merci! J'ai bien aimé les faire souffrir pour les rapprocher! LOL Tu vas voir avec Ce chapitre que ça a fonctionné! :) 

----------------------------------------------

**CHAPITRE 8 - Attraction**

Hermione n'aimait pas le Mardi parce qu'ils commençaient avec le cour de Potions. La préfète s'en alla au cachot de Rogue en fulminant. Elle rejoignit Harry et Ron au fond de la pièce. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la tête blonde qui était dans la première rangée, mais le professeur détourna son attention quand il commença son cour.

-J'espère que vous avez bien lu les pages qui expliquent la fabrication de cette Potion.

Les élèves firent tous un signe affirmatif de la tête. Le directeur de la Maison Serpentard afficha la liste des ingrédients nécessaires au tableau d'un coup de baguette. Les étudiants se rendirent à l'avant pour se les procurer, puis ils débutèrent la préparation.

-Merde! grogna Harry en lâchant son couteau.

-Qu'avez-vous encore fait Monsieur Potter? cracha Severus.

-Je me suis coupé, expliqua le jeune homme à la cicatrice.

-En plus, votre sang contamine les herbes, donc je vous enlève 10 points.

Hermione, qui s'était figée en regardant la blessure de son ami, sentie soudainement ses canines s'allongées. Elle ferma les yeux et recula vivement, ce qui la fit basculer par terre avec sa chaise. Quelques éclats de rire retentirent dans la classe jusqu'à ce que le professeur leur adresse un regard noir.

-Si vous voulez perdre connaissance pour si peu Miss Granger, allez le faire à l'infirmerie, fit l'homme aux cheveux gras avec dégoût.

-Je vais l'accompagner, dit Harry précipitamment.

-Pas question! Vos résultats ne vous permettent pas une abscence, fit l'enseignant en refermant sa plaie avec un sort de guérison.

-Moi je peux le faire et ça fait partie de mes responssabilitées de préfet, dit Drago.

-Très bien, faites vite. Quelque chose vous dérange Monsieur Weasley? ajouta Rogue.

Ron fusillait le jeune Malefoy du regard et il était sur le point de protester. La brunette laissa le Serpentard la remettre sur ses pieds en l'agrippant par le bras, pour ensuite la mener vers la sortie. Le rouquin se ravisa puisque la sorcière ne semblait pas se plaindre de la tournure des événements. Il l'a guida en silence.

-**Saule cogneur!** dit-il au portrait devant lui.

La gardienne de leur salle commune leur permi le passage et Drago poussa la préfète à l'intérieur avant qu'elle ne pose des questions. Hermione ouvrit les yeux et il ne fut pas surprit de voir qu'ils étaient rouges.

-Nous étions supposés nous rendrent chez Madame Pomfresh... fit-elle remarquer.

-Tu voulais vraiment qu'elle te voit dans cet état? la coupa-t-il en désignant son visage.

-Euh... non mais... Tu as fais ça pour me couvrir? bredouilla-t-elle.

-Qui d'autre l'aurait fait! cracha-t-il en regrettant aussitôt ses paroles.

La sorcière-vampire alla dans sa chambre et revint une seconde plus tard avec une sucette parfumée au sang pour calmer son envie. Elle s'empressa de la mettre dans sa bouche, puis se laissa tomber sur le divan. Drago décida de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

-Alors c'est tout ce que je suis pour toi, une responssabilitée? demanda-t-elle.

-Non, pas du tout! s'écria-t-il.

-Alors, explique-moi, fit-elle en levant un sourcil.

-Tu aurais fais la même chose pour moi. Depuis que tu m'es venu en aide avant la rentrée, nous nous soutenons quoi qu'il arrive, répondit-il calmement.

Ils ne se regardaient pas. La brunette croqua nerveusement sa friandise. "Il fait plus chaud ici où c'est moi?" se dit-elle en terminant sa sucette pour ensuite faire disparaître le bâton avec sa baguette. Elle se transforma à nouveau pour redevenir une sorcière d'apparence normale.

-C'est vrai... tu comptes beaucoup pour moi Drago... bredouilla-t-elle.

Le grand blond se tourna immédiatement vers elle. La jeune femme se mordait la lèvre inférieure, les yeux au ciel. "Oh par Merlin, en plus je l'ai appelé par son prénom..." se dit-elle en se giflant mentalement, puisqu'elle craignait sa réaction.

-Je ressens la même chose que toi, Hermione, dit-il après un instant d'hésitation.

-Je te considère comme un ami, continua-t-elle.

-Peut-être même plus, murmura-t-il.

La Gryffondor lui sourit timidement pendant qu'il s'approchait lentement, comme s'il lui laissait amplement le temps de le repousser. Ils ressentirent tous les deux une chaleur électrisante quand leurs mains se touchèrent, puis elle l'enlassa tandit qu'il prenait son visage dans ses grandes mains. Ils se regardèrent intensément avant de s'embrasser doucement. Après un moment, Hermione prit l'initiative d'approfondir le baiser.

-Oh Merlin! souffla-t-elle en essayant de calmer sa respiration.

-Non, je suis Malefoy, Drago Malefoy, fit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

-Idiot! ricana-t-elle en le poussant légèrement.

-Tu goûtes un peu le sang...

-Oh je suis désolée! s'énerva-t-elle.

-Ça va, ce n'était pas désagréable, s'empressa-t-il de clarifier.

-Ont devraient retourner en cour, réalisa-t-elle subitement.

-Tu as raison, fit-il en se levant.

Le préfet lui présenta sa main qu'elle accepta avec joie, pour ensuite l'entraîner jusqu'à la sortie, mais il s'arrêta juste derrière en affichant un air pensif. Hermione le serra dans ses bras, puis en plongeant son regard dans ses yeux gris, elle comprit ce qui le préoccupait.

-Tu hésites à te montrer avec moi, conclu-t-elle.

-Ça causerait un énorme choc pour la plupart des élèves, expliqua-t-il.

-Pour les professeurs aussi! ricana-t-elle.

-Ont pourraient débuter secrètement, proposa-t-il.

-Je suis d'accord. En plus, cette situation est très récente, nous aurons le temps de nous y adapter sans se faire juger. Bon, je te laisse 10 minutes d'avance, comme ça tu paraîtras moin gentil envers moi, suggéra-t-elle.

-Bonne idée, à plus tard alors, fit-il avant de lui donner un rapide baiser.

--------------------------

Mercredi ils étaient tous dans la Grande Salle pour le repas du midi. La préfète tentait désespérément de ne pas fixer continuellement le grand blond à la table des Serpentards. Celui-ci ne semblait pas avoir de problème pour l'ignorer. Elle eut le souffle coupé quand ses yeux croisèrent finalement les siens et résista difficilement à l'envie d'aller près de lui.

-Vlad est super sexy aujourd'hui tu ne trouves pas? chuchota Ginny qui venait de prendre une place à sa gauche.

-Depuis quand tu lui a donné un surnom? ricana Hermione, soulagée de se changer les idées.

-Toutes les filles l'appelle comme ça! Et quand ont lui parle: Bonjour Monsieur Sunshine, belle journée n'est-ce pas? Ou encore: Merci beaucoup, votre cour était passionnant! dit-elle, toute excitée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dis? grogna Ron qui n'avait distingué que quelques mots.

-Oh! C'est à propos d'un devoir très intéressant que j'ai à faire, **mentie** sa jeune soeur.

Le rouquin retourna à sa discussion de Quidditch avec Harry, n'ayant aucun intérêt à connaître les détails de son travail d'école. Les deux sorcières échangèrent un sourire complice, puisqu'elles savaient qu'il aurait fait une crise en apprenant la vérité sur le sujet de leur conversation.

Au cour de Métamorphose après le repas, Hermione avait comme d'habitude immédiatement réussi ce que le professeur McGonagall voulait leur enseigner. Pendant que les autres élèves tentaient d'y arriver, son esprit lui ramena en mémoire le premier baiser passionné qu'elle avait échangé avec Drago la veille. Inconsciemment, elle passa un doigt sur ses lèvres. "Si je donnais un surnom à Drago comme l'a fait Ginny avec Vladimir, qu'est-ce que ce serait? Blondinet Saignant, Brevage de Sang Pur," pensa-t-elle en éclatant de rire.

-Miss Granger, seriez-vous entrain de vous moquer des étudiants qui ont du mal avec leur sorts? fit Minerva sur un ton à la fois surprit et dur.

-Non! Puisque j'ai déjà accompli la transformation, je réfléchissais à autre chose. Désolé professeur, fit-elle en se sentant stupide.

-Peu importe, c'est un manque de respect et je vous enlève 10 points, termina la sous-directrice de Poudlard.

Plus tard, en marchant dans un couloir, elle était encore perdu dans ses pensées quand quelqu'un la poussa dans une salle de cour vide. Une main se posa sur son épaule et la fit pivoter. Avant d'avoir eut le temps de réagir, le jeune homme l'embrassait. La sorcière reconnue l'odeur de Drago, donc elle l'imita.

-Tu m'as manqué, roucoula-t-elle.

-À quoi tu pensais quand tu t'es mises à rire comme une hystérique? murmura-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

-Je n'ai pas ris comme une folle et j'imaginais seulement des surnoms pour toi, s'indigna-t-elle.

-Je savais qu'en exagérant tu répondrais à ma question, ricana-t-il.

-C'est pas juste! fit-elle à la manière d'une fillette de 5 ans.

-Alors, comment avais-tu l'intention de m'appeller? demanda-t-il, visiblement curieux.

-Tu verras ce soir, fit-elle mystérieusement.

Après avoir passé du temps avec ses amis Gryffondors, Hermione entra finalement dans ses appartements de préfets à 22 heures. Elle laissa ses articles scolaires sur une table, puis son odorat la conduisit à l'endroit où se trouvait son amoureux. Il était dans son lit et lui souriait en l'invitant à le rejoindre, ce qu'elle s'empressa de faire.

-C'est le moment de te boire, mon joli Blondinet Saignant, fit-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

-Il n'y a que toi pour penser à un surnom de ce genre! ricana-t-il.

-Euh... est-ce que ça te dérange si je continue... de me nourrir avec ton sang? bredouilla-t-elle.

-Tu veux dire depuis que notre relation à évoluée? Non, je ne voudrais même pas t'imaginer mordre quelqu'un d'autre, avoua-t-il en l'attirant dans ses bras, l'obligeant à s'étendre sur lui.

Ils rirent pendant un instant, jusqu'à ce qu'il capture ses lèvres dans un élan passionné. La jeune femme se détacha de sa bouche à cause de sa faim. Ses crocs s'allongèrent, puis elle embrassa d'abord la veine de son cou avant de les planter doucement dans sa chair tout en caressant son torse de ses mains. Ils ne se privèrent pas de gémir de plaisir.

Dès qu'elle eut sa dose habituelle, la brunette fouilla dans sa robe de sorcier et en sortie sa baguette pour faire la formule de guérison. Ensuite, elle roula vers la droite pour se retrouver à côté de lui. Elle en profita aussi pour faire le sort pour se protéger du soleil.

-Veux-tu rester avec moi cette nuit? Juste pour dormir, murmura-t-il.

-Oh oui, ce sera avec joie! s'exclama-t-elle en se levant.

-Où vas-tu? fit-il en levant un sourcil.

-Je vais mettre mon pyjama, expliqua-t-elle.

La préfète fut de retour rapidement et ses yeux et ses dents étaient de nouveaux comme avant. Le Serpentard releva les couvertures pour lui permettre de se glisser en-dessous. Elle déposa un livre sur la petite table près du lit, puis elle vint se blottir contre son corps musclés.

-Tu as peur de t'ennuyer avec moi où tu veux te préparer pour les examens de fin d'année? se moqua-t-il.

-J'ai besoin de beaucoup moin de sommeil que toi, donc je me couche très tard. C'est bien beau t'admirer pendant des heures, mais ce serait dommage de couvrir les draps de bave, fit-elle à moitiée sérieuse.

-Humm, merci pour le compliment, mais c'est de loin le plus bizarre que j'ai reçu, déclara-t-il en souriant étrangement.

Ils discutèrent jusqu'à ce que la fatigue l'emporte sur la volonté de Drago. Elle le contempla longuement en écoutant le son de la respiration du jeune Malefoy. "Il est trop mignon comme ça, il a l'air d'un ange..." se dit-elle en soupirant de bonheur, sans pouvoir résister à l'envie de passer délicatement ses doigts dans sa chevelure blonde. Elle commença finalement sa lecture plusieurs minutes plus tard.

--------------------------

**Deux semaines** s'écoulèrent pendant lesquelles ils se volaient des baisers entre les cours à l'abrit des regards et Hermione dormait toujours en compagnie du préfet. Un soir, Drago rentrait d'un entraînement de Quidditch. Il avait prit une douche là-bas, mais n'avait pas séché ses cheveux. Elle craqua en croisant son regard partiellement caché par des mèches blondes.

-Oh par Merlin! Tu m'exites! s'exclama-t-elle.

Drago la dévisagea un moment, se demandant ce qu'il avait de spécial. Avant de pouvoir se renseigner, elle lui sauta dessus, enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et l'embrassa langoureusement. Il laissa tomber ses livres sur le sol et répondit au baiser en posant ses mains sur ses fesses pour la soutenir. Il se rendit dans sa chambre en frôlant le mur.

-Je voulais qu'ont prennent notre temps pour te prouver que c'est une relation sérieuse, murmura-t-il.

-J'ai confiance en toi, déclara-t-elle.

-Tu es certaine que tu es prête? continua-t-il.

-Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'hésiter, fit-elle en arrachant la robe de sorcier ainsi que la chemise qu'il portait.

-Tu déchires mes vêtements?! J'y tenais beaucoup... blagua-t-il en mimant une expression de tristesse.

-Ce n'est pas un problème, dit-elle en prenant sa baguette.

La jeune femme prononça une formule qui sert à réparer les tissus, puis elle passa doucement ses mains sur le torse du grand blond pendant qu'il entreprit de la désabiller. Ils sentirent rapidement leur désir s'emparrer d'eux. Ils se débarrassèrent de leurs souliers et du reste de leurs vêtements en s'embrassant.

Drago prépara le lit et alluma quelques chandelles d'un coup de baguette. Ils échangèrent un regard gourmant avant de se glisser sous les couvertures. Ils reprirent leur baiser en promenant leurs doigts sur le corps de l'autre, provoquant de doux frissons de plaisir.

-Ce sera ta première fois? s'informa-t-il à voix basse.

-Oui, mais je ne suis pas inquiète. Je t'aime Drago, fit-elle sincèrement.

-Je t'aime aussi Hermione et je te promets d'y aller doucement, fit-il en caressant sa joue tendrement.

Le jeune sorcier déposa de chauds et humides baisers sur tout le haut de son corps, ce qui la fit pousser de petits gémissements. Il s'attarda ensuite à son intimité avec un doigté expérimenté et il y fit de petits mouvements circulaires, la faisant pratiquement hurler de plaisir. Elle arqua le dos quand il introduisit un doigt à l'intérieur, puis un autre pour y faire quelques vas-et-vient.

-Maintenant c'est mon tour, roucoula-t-elle en le faisant basculer sur le dos.

Hermione caressa sensuellement son torse et ses bras en le parsement de baisers. Elle se dirigea vers son membre viril, le prit entièrement dans sa bouche et commença une douce torture. La respiration de son partenaire devint saccadée et bruyante, confirmant qu'il appréciait ses actions.

Drago l'arrêta et se repositionna au-dessus. Elle enroula instinctivement ses jambes autour de son bassin pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne pouvait plus attendre une seconde de plus. Après l'avoir embrasser fougeusement, il entra lentement en elle. La brunette serra les dents, mais les mots de réconfort qu'il murmurait à son oreille la fit se détendre rapidement. Il cessa les mouvements qu'il faisait et la regarda dans les yeux.

-La douleur est passée, dit-elle pour l'inciter à continuer.

Comme pour lui prouver, elle ondula des hanches et se pressa plus près de lui, alors il recommença à bouger en elle. Il accéléra progressivement le rythme de ses allées et venues, augmentant en même temps leurs gémissements. Il glissa ses mains derrière son dos, provoquant de doux frissons à son amante. La jeune femme fut prit d'un délicieux tremblement et comprit qu'elle venait d'avoir un orgasme. Il ne mit pas longtemps avant d'atteindre lui aussi l'extase.

Le grand blond se retira et se plaça à côté d'elle, puis il posa son bras sur sa taille fine en soupirant de contentement. Un large sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la préfète et elle fut soulagée de ne pas l'avoir enlacé trop fermement. Elle aurait pu lui faire très mal sans le vouloir, à cause de son incroyable force dû à sa condition de Vampire.

-Alors, comment c'était, arriva-t-il à prononçer à bout de souffle.

-Mieux que je l'imaginais, avoua-t-elle avant d'entrelaçer ses doigts avec les siens.

----------------------------------------------

**Note:)** Vous avez aimé? Ma réplique préféré est quand Hermione lui dit que ce serait dommage de couvrir les draps de bave, qui serait le résultat d'une longue contemplation la bouche ouverte! LOL Vous aurez la suite **Jeudi** prochain! Vos **commentaires** seraient grandement appréciés. Allez, une petite Review S.V.P.


	9. Chapitre 9 Halloween

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de Harry Potter n'est pas à moi, malheureusement, il est à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est de moi, mais je ne me fais pas d'argent c'est seulement pour le plaisir!

**Note:)** Ce chapitre et le précédent sont plutôt mignon et comique, mais dites-vous que c'est le **calme** avant la **tempête**! LOL En passant, je vais ajouté des Wallpapers sur mon site web Vendredi!

**Réponses aux Reviews:**

**Severia Dousbrune :** LOL Merci! Je sais, j'ai une imagination bizarre! :) Non, ce n'est pas voulu d'être malsain. 

**marianne221 :** Merci! Moi aussi j'aime bien que ce soit Hermione la Vampire! Je me suis dis que ce serait plus drôle! 

**Hermylove :** Merci! Oui, je continue! Je suis contente que ça te plaise. 

**WendyMalfoy :** Merci! Et oui, ils sont enfin ensemble! Je suis contente que tu aimes toujours autant! 

**Thellys :** Merci! J'ai fais exprès d'écrire "douce torture" LOL mais j'ai prévu une petite blague dans un chapitre, tu verras! Pour les surnoms de Drago, je vais probablement en trouver d'autres, mais c'est vrai que le tien est bon même s'il est long! 

**Kloona :** LOL Merci! J'ai adoré ta Review! :) Je suis contente que tu partages ma "faiblesse" pour les gars aux cheveux mouillés! 

**Elissia :** Merci! Tu ne peux plus la lire le jeudi? Tu n'es pas la seule, la plupart de mes lectrices la lise le Vendredi, Samedi ou le Dimanche. Je l'affiche cette journée-là parce que la fin de semaine a des problèmes parce qu'il y a trop de monde. 

**kalika :** Merci! Tu dis que tu trouveras toujours mes chapitres génial? Ça me met la pression... LOL Je vais faire de mon mieux, comme toujours! 

**lilouthephoenix :** Merci! J'adore écrire les répliques sarcastiques de notre Serpentard préféré, donc ça me fait plaisir que tu les aimes! C'est gentil de faire une Review pour tous mes chapitres :) 

**Malicia Malfoy :** LOL Merci! Moi je bavais en l'écrivant! Continue avec ta fic, tu y arriveras! Il fallait que ta mère voit Le Chapitre où il y a une scène R, ça c'est pas de chance! LOL 

**Mariecool :** Merci! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre! :) 

**Fee Flea(u :** Merci! J'ai écris: Blondinet Saignant (qui vient du mot sang puisqu'elle le boit) pas Sanglant. Pour les fautes, je trouvait ça moi-même bizarre, mais je n'arrivait pas à savoir quel était la façon de les écrires... pourtant je sais que t'a raison! LOL 

**Sln :** LOL Merci! Tu écris bien toi aussi! Je n'aurais jamais le courage de faire une fic sur les Maraudeurs parce qu'il faudrait tout imaginer en plus de créer beaucoup de personnages! Alors Bravo! :) 

**Kamy :** Merci! Je ne lâche pas, surtout quand je suis encouragée par des Reviews! :) 

**langedesenfers :** Merci! J'ai remarqué que tu étais une nouvelle. J'ai mis quelques secondes à comprendre ton "surnom" (l'ange des enfers) LOL T'inquiète pas, je continue d'écrire, car moi aussi j'adore ma fic! :) 

**LadyC :** Merci! Je suis contente de t'avoir fait baver et fantasmer sur Drago! LOL (moi j'ai baver en écrivant le chapitre!) 

----------------------------------------------

**CHAPITRE 9 - Halloween**

Quand Hermione se réveilla le lendemain, elle pouvait sentir l'odeur de Drago, mais il n'était plus sur le matelas. Elle adopta rapidement une position asise et regarda aux alentours. Complètement nu, il se tenait devant la fenêtre, dos à elle et la jeune femme en profita pour contempler son corps magnifiquement musclés.

Le voir n'était pas suffisant et le besoin de le toucher était irrésistible. Silencieusement, la préfète se rapprocha de lui pour enrouler ses bras à la hauteur de ses abdominaux d'acier. Le grand blond sursauta légèrement, puis il pivota pour lui faire face.

-Pourquoi tu n'étais plus dans le lit? Ne me dit pas que tu regrettes ce qui c'est passé hier? lâcha-t-elle soudainement inquiète.

-Non, je voulais voir si je te manquais au point que tu viennes me rejoindre, fit-il avec un sourire en coin.

-À la seconde où j'ai ouvert les yeux, je m'ennuyais de toi, avoua-t-elle en se pressant sur lui.

-Si tu continues à bouger contre moi de cette manière, je ne répond plus de mes actes! s'exclama-t-il en riant.

-De toute façon, je m'en allais prendre une douche, expliqua-t-elle en relâchant son étreinte.

-L'un n'empêche pas l'autre, fit-il en levant un sourcil suggestivement.

-Attend que je vérifie dans mon agenda pour voir si j'ai le temps, blagua-t-elle avec une expression sérieuse.

Le Serpentard afficha un sourire amusé avant de la soulever du sol pour la transporter jusqu'à la salle de bain. La brunette riait et après l'avoir déposé, il l'a fit taire en l'embrassant. Drago régla machinalement la température de l'eau et il se positionna en-dessous avec elle. Ils se lavèrent et firent l'amour tendrement.

--------------------------

Hermione salivait en regardant bouillir l'eau rouge dans sa théière en suspension au-dessus du feu. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage avant qu'elle se lève pour allé faire pivoter le portrait qui garde leurs appartements de préfets. Elle avait sentie l'odeur de Vladimir Sunshine, sans aucun bruit de pas. "Il veut me tester..." se dit-elle.

-Tu as l'air de bien maîtriser tes pouvoirs à présent, fit le professeur avec un regard fier.

-Merci, mais c'est surtout grâce à vous! répondit-elle en l'invitant à entrer.

-Je voulais t'annoncer en personne que Dumbledore a accepté ta demande de faire une fête costumée pour l'Halloween.

-Oh, c'est vraiment gentil de me mettre tout de suite au courant, j'ai tant de chose à préparer! s'exclama-t-elle.

-C'est ce que je me suis dis, j'avais remarqué que tu commençais toujours tout à l'avance, ricana-t-il.

L'estomac de la jeune femme protesta, ce qui interrompi le petit moment de gêne que le commentaire de Monsieur Sunshine avait provoqué. Elle lui fit signe d'attendre une minute pour ensuite se diriger vers le foyer. La brunette revint rapidement.

-C'est du **thé saignant**, vous connaissez? fit-elle en lui tendant une tasse.

-Non, je n'en ai jamais entendu parler, avoua-t-il avec un air curieux.

-Drago Malefoy m'en a fait cadeau. Il a dû allé dans la partie peu fréquentable de Pré-au-Lard pour le trouver, expliqua-t-elle.

-Oh, je vois. Je ne me rend pas dans ce genre d'endroit... lâcha-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

La Gryffondor n'avait pas réussi à distinguer ce que cette révélation provoqua chez l'enseignant, mais elle jugea bon de ne pas le questionner. Elle avala tout le liquide chaud en deux gorgées, puis le Vampire aux cheveux noir se décida enfin à boire la sienne.

-C'est le meilleur sang que j'ai goûté! s'exclama-t-il, visiblement surprit.

-Je vais m'arranger pour vous en procurer, déclara-t-elle en souriant.

Hermione et le grand blond s'étaient rendus dans l'allée sombre du village de sorciers pour faire des provisions de **thé saignant** et le jeune sorcier avait insisté pour payer. Elle avait donné une caisse à Vladimir le soir même en lui disant que c'était pour avoir tant fait pour elle. Ils en dégustèrent ensemble chaque Lundi.

Peu de temps après, Dumbledore avait parlé du projet pour le 31 Octobre imaginé par la préfète avant de manger un midi. Ils devaient se déguiser de manière à être impossible ou presque à reconnaître. Ils avaient le droit d'utiliser des sortilèges pour donner une apparence spéciale à leurs vêtements et pour faire leur maquillage. Ce qui était le plus amusant, c'est qu'ils devaient se mettre le plus possible dans la peau de leur personnage.

--------------------------

Le grand jour arriva, Drago avait enfilé son déguisement en quelques minutes et il attendait sa petite amie dans leur salle commune. Quand elle le rejoignit enfin, ils eurent tous les deux le souffle coupé, mais pour des raisons différentes. Hermione était entièrememt recouverte de fourrure noire et une longue queue de la même couleur bougeait derrière elle. Son visage était maquillé en noir sauf pour ses lèvres roses et de véritable moustaches grises. Sur sa tête, deux oreilles réagissaient à ses humeurs.

-Ronronne pour moi ma jolie chatte, fit-il avec une voix sensuelle.

-Tu vas faire peur à tout le monde avec ça! dit-elle nerveusement.

Le Serpentard portait une longue cape noire frippée et un peu déchirée qui frôlait le sol. Ont voyait à peine les vêtement noir se trouvant en-dessous. Un masque visiblement enchanté, représentait une réplique exacte du visage des Détraqueurs. Les expressions changeaient pour donner un effet très réaliste et il était impossible de savoir qui s'y cachait.

-Tu crois que Potter vas faire une crise cardiaque? se moqua-t-il.

-Je pense qu'il pourrait te surprendre et te lancer le sort qui convient à ces créatures! répliqua-t-elle immédiatement.

Le jeune sorcier releva son masque pour laisser voir son sourire en coin, comme s'il savourait déjà les réactions terrifiées qu'il provoquerait. Après ces instants de contemplation, ils échangèrent plusieurs long baisers passionnés. Le maquillage de la sorcière était fait pour durer, quoi qu'il arrive.

-Je ne pensais jamais dire ça un jour, mais ta moustache me chatouille! ricana-t-il.

-Ça me rassure de savoir que tu n'es pas attiré par les hommes avec de la barbe, blagua-t-elle.

Ils rirent un moment, mais leur sourire s'effaça, car ils ne pourraient pas s'amuser ensemble à la fête pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de leurs amis. Dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour une dernière minute, le préfet se sépara d'elle à regret, il parti le premier en direction de la Grande Salle pour ne pas y entrer en même temps.

Drago ne s'intéressa pas à la décoration de la pièce, remarquant uniquement que tout était orange ou noir. Il alla voir ce qu'il y avait sur les quatres longues tables ramenées près des murs. Elles étaient remplis de friandises pour sorciers et de gâteries aux chocolats. En prenant une place chez les Serpentards, il vit que son voisin allait prendre un gnôme au poivre.

-Tu ne devrais pas manger ça Zabini, ce n'est pas pratique de parler aux filles en crachant du feu!

-Malefoy? C'est toi la-dessous? interrogea Blaise qui portait un costume de Diable.

-Non, je suis vraiment un Détraqueur et je m'ennuyais, alors je suis venu célébrer l'Halloween à Poudlard, répondit-il sarcastiquement.

-Ah oui, je te reconnais maintenant... Mmm, une jolie **minette** vient d'arriver.

Le grand blond suivit le regard de son ami et il serra les dents parce que c'était Hermione. S'il n'avait pas eut un masque, Blaise aurait pu voir que le préfet fulminait en se retenant difficilement de lui casser le cou. Il se calma un peu en reconnaissant quelques élèves, assis près de lui, avec des costumes ridicules.

-Je crois que je vais aller la saluer, fit le garçon vêtu de rouge.

-Pourquoi tu ne vas pas voir Pansy, elle est déguisée en prostituée, dit précipitamment Drago en espérant le faire changer d'idée.

-Ce n'est pas bien différent de sa tenue de tous les jours, ricana-t-il en se tournant vers Miss Parkinson.

-Je suis prête à te faire un rabais juste pour toi, mon joli petit Diable, roucoula Pansy qui c'était approchée d'eux.

Le jeune Zabini la dévisagea quelques secondes pendant qu'elle caressait son torse. La sorcière le fit céder quand elle lui prit ses mains pour les placer sur ses seins, car il ne se gêna pas pour la tripoter. Le préfet leva les yeux aux ciel en les voyant s'embrasser fougeusement pour ensuite porter son attention sur sa petite amie qui parlait avec la jeune Weasley.

-Tu voulais attirer Harry en t'inspirant de sa chouette Hedwige? fit la brunette en levant un sourcil.

-Tu es probablement la seule à avoir comprit ma tentative désespérée, soupira Ginny.

-Vas lui parler, suggéra la préfète en la poussant gentiment.

La jeune sorcière rousse se décida finalement à faire les premiers pas. Harry avait un foulard noué derrière la tête qui cachait sa cicatrice et tous ses cheveux. Avec un sort, il avait modifié sa jambe droite pour qu'elle soit en bois et sa main gauche en un gros crochet. Vêtu d'une chemise blanche presque totalement ouverte, un pantalong brun et une botte de cuir noire. Une épée, qui n'était pas tranchante pour éviter les accidents, se trouvait à sa taille.

-Bonjour Monsieur le Pirate, j'aurais besoin de votre protection, fit-elle pour jouer avec leur personnage.

-Ginny?! Tu es... un Ange... magnifique, bredouilla-t-il sans pouvoir s'empêcher de toucher ses ailes de plumes blanches.

Elle fit tout son possible pour ne pas rougir. Ron était habillé en Farfadet, les lutins utilisés comme mascotte par l'équipe de Quidditch de l'Irlande. Il n'écoutait pas leur conversation, étant s'occupé à manger des pâtes d'amandes en forme de crapaud, il souriait en les sentant tous sauter dans son estomac.

-Miaou les gars, fit Hermione en arrivant près d'eux.

-Oh par Merlin... arrivèrent-ils à prononcer.

Ils restèrent sans voix pendant un long moment. Après avoir complimenté la préfète sur son allure, ils détournèrent les yeux. Ils étaient embarrassés de pouvoir si facilement distinguer les formes avantageuses de la sorcière qu'ils considèrent comme leur soeur. Les quatres amis dégustèrent divers chocolats en échangeant quelques blagues. Une heure passa ainsi.

Le jeune Malefoy s'ennuyait à mourir, car personne n'osait s'approcher de lui. Il ressentait tout de même une grande satisfaction en voyant les sursauts de frayeur que son déguisement provoquait. Son regard se posa sur la seule Gryffondor qu'il supportait. La tentation de se jeter sur elle était grande. "Ce sera assurément dur de lui résister..." se dit-il.

-Hermione, il faut que je te parle. Va tout de suite dans le couloir, murmura Drago à l'autre bout de la salle.

Dès qu'elle avait entendu quelqu'un prononcer son prénom, la sorcière-vampire s'était concentrée sur les paroles chuchotées par la voix qu'elle reconnue instentanément. Elle se dit qu'il avait sûrement une bonne raison, donc elle décida de trouver une excuse pour le rejoindre discrètement.

-Je sois allé à la litière, **mentie** la brunette pour pouvoir s'éclipser.

-Hein? J'ai dû mal comprendre... fit Ron les yeux écarquillés.

-Tu sais, à la toilette des chats! C'est un jeu de mot à cause de mon costume! ricana-t-elle.

Harry expliquait ce concept Moldu aux Weasley quand la préfète s'éloignait. Elle ne mit pas de temps à repérer son amoureux parmi la foule. Il sorti de la Grande Salle et c'est avec un peu d'inquiétude qu'elle le suivit. "Quel est son problème? J'espère qu'il n'est pas fâché parce que je passe la soirée avec Ron, Harry et Ginny..." pensa-t-elle nerveusement.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû te déguiser de cette façon! commença-t-il dès qu'elle eut passée la porte.

-Pourquoi? Tu ne trouves pas que je suis jolie? répliqua-t-elle immédiatement soulagée par le sujet de discussion.

-Tu es vraiment trop sexy! poursuivit-il.

Le grand blond releva son masque sur sa tête et captura ses lèvres en la serrant fermement dans ses bras. Elle ricana un moment avant de répondre au baiser avec autant de passion que lui. Hermione se rendit compte qu'il était très exité au point que son pantalong semblait beaucoup plus petit dans la région de l'entre-jambe.

-Calme-toi gros pervers. En plus, quelqu'un pourrait nous surprendre, s'énerva-t-elle en le repoussant.

-Tu le saurais grâce à tes oreilles fines, fit-il remarquer avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

-Ont doit retourner à la fête, ajouta-t-elle après avoir mit fin au baiser.

-Oui, mais chez les Serpentards, personne ne t'a reconnue et un seul d'entre eux sait que c'est moi sous ce costume, alors ont peut danser ensemble sans que les élèves nous remarquent, proposa-t-il avec espoir.

-OK, mais je vais d'abord t'aider à régler ce petit problème, fit-elle en pointant la bosse dans son boxer.

-Je ne crois pas que...

-Imagine Rogue en sous-vêtement féminin, le coupa-t-elle.

-Tu veux me faire vomir?! Ce n'est vraiment pas le genre d'image mentale qui me plait, se plaignit-il.

-Visualise maintenant McGonagall le rejoindre avec des vêtements de cuir et un fouet à la main. Elle va le punir parce qu'il a été un vilain garçon! dit-elle en retenant difficilement un fou rire.

-Arrête! C'est de la torture pour mon pauvre cerveau! dit précipitamment le préfet.

-Alors, est-ce que ça fonctionne? demanda-t-elle.

La brunette afficha un sourire amusé en voyant l'expression dégoûtée de Drago. Il grimaçait en se tirant les cheveux, comme si la douleur pouvait lui faire oublier ses visions traumatisantes. Une minute plus tard, il fit un signe affirmatif et replaça son masque sur son visage.

-Tu vas me le payer... murmura-t-il en la poussant dans la Grande Salle.

-J'ai bien hâte de voir ça! dit-elle sur un ton moqueur.

Hermione avait choisie de faire jouer de la musique d'ambiance. Ont entendait des cris de chauve-souris et de loup-garous, ainsi que des bruits que l'ont retrouve dans une forest, le tout complété avec une mélodie créé sur un orgue, ce qui donnait un effet effrayant. Parfait pour des danses en amoureux.

-Je réclame votre âme, fit Drago pour aller avec son personnage.

-Je vous la donne avec plaisir, miaula la brunette.

Ils s'enlassèrent sur la piste où d'autres élèves y étaient déjà. La plupart affichaient un sourire amusé en regardant les drôles de couples avec tous ces costumes. Ginny avait réussi a y traîner Harry et c'était difficile de ne pas rire en les voyant. La rouquine le tenait par le crochet et elle semblait nerveuse à l'idée qu'il lui marche sur les pieds avec sa jambe de bois, parce qu'elle était à une distance plus que résonnable.

-Monsieur Malefoy, puis-je vous l'emprunter pour 5 minutes? fit poliment Vladimir Sunshine.

-Vous ne pensez pas que ça va faire jaser, un professeur avec une élève? demanda-t-il.

-Non, ce serait le cas si je **vous** avais invité, répondit le sorcier-vampire avec un sourire malicieux.

-Oh, je passe mon tour alors, lâcha le grand blond en s'éloignant.

Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de rire devant l'air horrifié, manifesté par cet autre point de vu dans l'esprit du préfet ainsi que dans le sien. L'enseignant était déguisé en Vampire, probablement pour tester la réaction de ses collègues, puisque Dumbledore était le seul adulte dans cet établissement à connaître sa condition. Il portait des vêtements rouges, blanc et noir datant du siècle passé. Une coulisse de sang séché sur son menton s'ajoutait à ses yeux rouges et ses canines allongées.

-Comment il a fait pour me reconnaître? murmura Drago pour lui-même.

Vladimir lui jeta un oeil et toucha son nez. "Oh, j'oubliais qu'il avait les 5 sens très développés lui aussi... Son costume est très original, il a vraiment beaucoup d'imagination..." pensa-t-il avec un sourire moqueur. Ils les voyaient discuter et il aurait tout donné pour savoir de quoi ils parlaient.

-Vous êtes un couple maintenant, n'est-ce pas? demanda Monsieur Sunshine, en espérant que ce ne soit pas une question trop indiscrète.

-Oui, mais nous préférons garder le secret pour l'instant, fit-elle avec un petit sourire.

-Son coeur bat beaucoup plus vite quand il est près de vous, je suis certain que nous sommes les deux seuls à l'avoir remarqué, mais faites attention aux regards que vous échangez, ils trahissent votre attachement l'un pour l'autre, l'informa-t-il.

-Merci, je vais faire en sorte d'arranger ça, dit-elle en prenant mentalement son conseil en note.

-Votre temps est écoulé professeur, fit Drago avec le plus de respect possible.

-Je vous laisse, bonne fin de soirée, dit-il en partant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait, dit précipitamment le grand blond.

-Je t'expliquerai plus tard, murmura-t-elle en se blotissant dans ses bras.

Après la soirée, les amis Gryffondors de la préfète lui demandèrent avec qui elle avait danser à part Monsieur Sunshine qu'ils avaient reconnu. Elle leur fit croire que c'était un étudiant de la Maison Serdaigle qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, en précisant qu'il n'y avait rien de sérieux, que ce n'était que pour s'amuser et discuter de travaux scolaires. Elle fut soulagée qu'ils ne réclament pas plus d'informations. 

----------------------------------------------

**Note:)** Vous avez aimé? Moi j'étais Mdr en relisant! Vous aurez la suite **Jeudi** prochain! Vos **commentaires** seraient grandement appréciés. Allez, une petite Review S.V.P.


	10. Chapitre 10 Problèmes

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de Harry Potter n'est pas à moi, malheureusement, il est à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est de moi, mais je ne me fais pas d'argent c'est seulement pour le plaisir!

**Note:)** Vous allez voir que mes "qualités" de Serpentard sont revenues en force, parce ce Chapitre vous réserves bien des surprises! Dans le **Chapitre 12**, il y aura un Flash Back qui est le prolongement d'une de ces scènes! Certaines choses ne seront clarifiées que dans le **Chapitre 15**! Moi, sadique? Non, diabolique! :)

**Réponses aux Reviews:**

**Sln :** Merci! J'ai moi aussi bien rigolé en écrivant le chapitre de l'Halloween! Oui, je continue et j'espère que toi aussi! :) 

**langedesenfers :** Merci! Encore plus génial qu'avant?! Ça me met la pression pour la suite! LOL (Je l'avais déjà posté quand tu as fais ta première Review, c'est que n'affiche pas tout de suite les ajouts de chapitres) 

**Thellys :** LOL Merci! Et c'est un vrai plaisir de lire tes reviews! J'étais supposé dire, au début de ma fic, que Pattenrond n'était pas à Poudlard parce qu'il avait peur d'elle depuis sa Vampirisation, finalement je n'ai rien dis! LOL De toute façon, ce n'est qu'un détail... 

**M dougy dog :** Merci! Ça me fait plaisir de savoir que tu aimes encore ma fic! :) 

**lilouthephoenix :** Merci! Je suis contente que tu aimes toujours ma fic, ça m'encourage à continuer! 

**Lady Lyanna :** Merci! Oui, ça va comme petite review! :) Moi j'ai très hâte que tu continues tes fics: "Une vie pas tout à fait identique" et "Huit ans plus tard" je les adores! 

**Hermylove :** Merci! Ça m'encourage beaucoup à me casser la tête pour écrire la suite! :) 

**Elissia :** Merci! Le déguisement de Drago était pour passer inaperçu et pour effrayer les autres. Comment je pourrais t'aider avec ton chap 3? Tu veux me le faire lire et que je fasse des commentaires? 

**Jorajho :** Merci! Ça me fait toujours plaisir de savoir que ma fic vous plait! 

**Paprika Star :** Merci! Je suis contente de t'avoir fait rire, c'était le but de ce chapitre! :) Oui, leur condition de Vampire sera découverte, mais je ne te dis pas comment! 

**Malicia Malica :** Merci, mais le déguisement de Drago était pour passer inaperçu et pour effrayer les autres. Tu abandonnes ta fic? C'est dommage... 

**WendyMalfoy :** Merci! Je suis très contente que l'idée de Hermione pour "calmer" Drago t'ai fait rire! :) Moi aussi ce sont les phrases qui m'ont le plus faire rire quand je les ai écrite! 

**zoulou7 :** Merci! C'est pas grave si tu ne reviews pas tous le temps. Ça me fait plaisir de savoir que tu aimes toujours autant! Est-ce que la suite de ta fic est pour bientôt? J'ai hâte! :) 

**marianne221 :** Ah oui? Je le trouvais plus mignon et comique ce chapitre, je sais qu'il y moin d'action, mais comme j'ai dis dans ma note en haut du chap 9: c'est le calme avant la tempête! 

**LadyC :** Merci! Oui, moi aussi je trouve que le couple DM HG est le meilleur, parce qu'ont peut imaginer plusieurs situations amusante, dû à leur nombreuses différences et j'adore faire des répliques sarcastiques pour Drago! 

**Fee Flea(u :** Merci! LOL Non je n'aime pas Pansy, mais c'était juste pour rire! Wow, tu t'en poses des questions sur Vladimir?! Je te laisse cogiter :) Ta remarque pour l'orthographe ne m'a pas dérangé, t'en fait pas! 

**Kloona :** Merci! J'aime bien Vladimir Sunshine et je suis contente qu'il te plaise! Harry et Ginny ne sortent pas ensemble, mais c'est ce que la rouquine souhaite! 

----------------------------------------------

**CHAPITRE 10 - Problèmes**

Le Vendredi de la semaine suivante, c'était le jour de la Pleine Lune. "Oh par Merlin! Pourquoi il fallait que ça tombe encore la journée que Hagrid donne son cour, les animaux sont tellement mignon..." pensa tristement Hermione. Elle se sentait coupable d'avoir envie de les goûter. Depuis le levé du soleil, la sorcière-vampire avait avalé neuf tasses de **thé saignant** et elle ne semblait toujours pas satisfaite.

-Est-ce que ça va aller? s'inquiéta Drago qui les avait compté lui aussi.

-Si jamais je me transforme devant notre **Lourouse** tu n'auras qu'à me gifler, répliqua-t-elle sérieusement.

-Ce serait même une bonne chose pour faire croire à tout le monde que nous nous détestons comme avant, fit-il remarquer avec un sourire malicieux.

-Oui, mais ont devraient surtout nous insulter en dehors des cours où il y a des élèves plutôt que des enseignants, proposa-t-elle.

-Ça promet d'être amusant, lâcha-t-il tout exité, puis il quitta le premier leurs appartements de préfets.

La brunette avait eut cette idée pour maintenir leur supposé rivalités à cause des regards attentionnés que Vladimir avait remarqué. Ils allaient en faire un jeu. Après avoir terminé pour la deuxième fois le contenue de sa théière, elle se rendit à la lisière de la forest où les étudiants cherchaient l'animal dont ils avaient la responssabilité. Les créatures magique semblablent aux loups avaient une très bonne mémoire et c'est grâce à leurs réactions qu'ont les reconnaissaient.

-Granger, j'ai trouvé mon admirateur à fourrure grise, il bavait encore en me regardant. Au moin il a du goût, blagua Drago assé fort pour que les autres entendent.

-Ne commencez pas Monsieur Malefoy, dit le demi-géant en fronçant les sourcils.

Les Serpentards éclatèrent de rire pendant que la plupart des Gryffondors, incluant la préfète, apportaient les lapins morts pour nourrir le **Lourouse** dont ils avaient la responssabilité de dresser. Hermione avait remarqué que leur animal salivait en fixant le grand blond, comme si lui aussi aimait son Sang Pur. Quand il avait griffer le jeune sorcier par accident au début de l'année, il avait dû lécher le liquide rouge qui était sur sa patte en se lavant.

-Tu as faim mon petit loup? Assis! Allez, assis! fit Hermione d'une voix autoritaire.

Il avait la langue pendante en s'agitant dans sa boîte en bois, puis il finit par faire ce qu'elle lui demandait pour être récompensé par la viande qu'il désirait tant. Toute la classe avait fait des progrèts en deux mois et Hagrid en était très fier. La jolie bête des préfets se laissait même caresser par la brunette pendant qu'il mangeait, ce qui est contraire à tout instinct d'animal sauvage et le professeur l'avait grandement félicité pour cet accomplissement.

-Je suis certaine que tu as réussis le même exploi avec Parkinson, mais je crois que tu as oublié de la nourrir. Donne-lui donc un de ces lapins, fit Hermione sarcastiquement en lui adressant une expression qui se voulait sérieuse.

-Et toi, tu devrais dresser le Balafré et la Belette pour qu'ils m'apportent la Gazette du Sorcier! se moqua le grand blond.

-Moi je peux me vanter d'avoir des conversations logique avec mes amis, tandis que Crabbe et Goyle ne savent probablement pas écrire correctement leur prénom, ricana-t-elle.

-J'ai aussi remarqué ton changement de style et ce n'est pas ça qui te permettra de te faire un petit ami, car tu resteras toujours une Sang-de-Boube pour tous les sorciers. Même les Gnômes ne voudraient pas de toi! cracha-t-il en espérant qu'il n'était pas allé trop loin.

-Je n'aimerais pas être à ta place, ta destiné est d'épouser une Sang Pur, mais elle n'aura aucune cervelle! dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Les Serpentards manquaient de souffle tellement ils riaient quand Drago l'insultait et la même chose se produisait pour les Gryffondors lorsque la sorcière-vampire répondait. La brunette devait faire de gros efforts pour garder son sérieux. Elle se concentra sur le fait d'afficher un regard assasin en se creusant la tête pour trouver des répliques blessantes. Elle ne pensait jamais que ça l'amuserait autant.

-Que faites-vous tous les deux, continuez le dressage de votre animal, les avertis Hagrid qui croyait les voir **discuter**.

Les préfets s'accroupirent pour donner des ordres à leur petite bête en retenant le rire qui menaçait de s'échapper de leur gorge. Quand il inclina la tête, une mèche blonde tomba devant ses yeux gris. Hermione dû se mordre la lèvre, elle avait envie de l'embrasser et de passer ses mains dans ses cheveux soyeux. Ils étaient très proche l'un de l'autre, alors elle se risqua à lui prendre la main en se cachant avec leur manche.

-Ça va? murmura-t-il en refermant ses doigts sur les siens avant de la regarder discrètement.

-Je suis folle de toi! chuchota celle-ci en le fixant intensément.

-J'ai toujours été au courant que tu étais cinglé, blagua-t-il à voix basse en lui adressant son plus beau sourire.

Vers la fin du cour, ce que Hermione craignait arriva, elle fut tentée de mordre leur **Lourouse**. Elle tira discrètement sur la robe de sorcier du grand blond pour qu'il voit qu'elle était entrain de se transformer malgré ses efforts pour se changer les idées. Il n'hésita pas longtemps avant de la gifler.

-Tu es fou Malefoy! Je vais te faire regretter ce geste! cracha Harry qui l'avait vu la frapper.

-Ne te mêle pas de ça Potter! grogna Drago.

-Je te signale qu'elle est importante pour moi et que je n'accepte pas qu'un sale serpent comme toi la maltraite! continua le survivant, fou de rage.

Les préfèts n'avaient pas pensé imaginer une raison valable pour justifier cette claque. Hermione s'était laissé tomber par terre, les yeux et la bouche fermés en cherchant une excuse pour empêcher son ami de la venger pour quelque chose qu'elle avait demandé à son amoureux secret de faire.

-Elle a insulté mon père! **mentit** soudainement le Serpentard.

-Je suis certain que ce qu'elle a dit est vrai de toute façon, ricana le jeune homme à la cicatrice.

-Je le méritais Harry, j'ai dis que son père ne devait pas être très fier, de dire à ses amis Mangemorts à Azkaban, qu'une Sang-de-bourbe comme moi soit meilleure que lui en magie, s'empressa-t-elle d'inventer pour confirmer le mensonge de Drago.

Le jeune Potter resta bouche bée pendant un moment et la brunette retrouva enfin son apparence normale. Ce fut ensuite l'heure de se rendre à leur prochain cour. Harry aida la jeune sorcière à se relever et la guida vers Poudlard sans se préoccuper de Malefoy. Celui-ci ressenti un profond sentiment de haine pour le célèbre Gryffondor en le voyant s'éloigner avec Hermione.

--------------------------

Les étudiants étaient tous assis à leur table pour le repas du midi. Harry lançait des regards noirs vers un certain Serpentard, tandis que la préfète gardait son sérieux même après avoir comprit l'attitude de Drago. "Il a l'air furieux comme d'habitude, mais je suis persuadée qu'il voudrait être à côté de moi à la place de mes amis..." pensa-t-elle.

-C'est vrai que tu n'aurais pas dû le provoquer en parlant de Lucius Malefoy, mais la fouine est allé un peu loin en te giflant, insista Ron qui avait déjà finit de s'empiffrer.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit, mais ne lui faite rien, je ne veux pas nous créer des problèmes à cause de ces futur Mangemorts, déclara Hermione en se sentant mal immédiatement.

-Tu sais qu'avec la Carte du Maraudeur, Ron et moi ont pourrait facilement le coincer quelque part et lui faire regretter d'être venu au monde, murmura le sorcier aux yeux verts.

Il avait posé une main sur le bras de la sorcière et le rouquin affichait un étrange sourire malicieux. Elle jeta à nouveau un oeil au préfet. La brunette adorait voir la lueur de jalousie dans les yeux du grand blond quand d'autres sorciers la regardait de manière trop insistante.

-Non, je n'ai pas mal à la joue, c'est déjà oublié et j'insiste pour que vous restiez en dehors de ça, fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Après avoir fait semblant d'apprécier la nourriture, Hermione prétexa vouloir terminer un devoir et se dirigea dans ses appartements de préfets. Drago l'y retrouva quelques minutes plus tard. Elle faisait bouillir un sachet de **thé saignant** et ils passaient le temps en s'embrassant.

-Je suis désolée pour la scène avec Harry dans le cour de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Je n'avais pas réfléchie aux conséquences, avoua-t-elle.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, mais je m'excuse d'avoir dit que tu le méritais à cause d'une insulte que tu n'avais pas faites. J'espère que tes amis ne vont pas penser que tu es devenues comme moi! ironisa-t-il.

-Je me suis occupée d'eux, enfin je crois que tout ira bien...

-Je vais quand même surveiller mes arrières, la coupa-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Quelqu'un appella Drago par son nom de famille devant l'entrée de leur salle. Il lui adressa un clin d'oeil et alla ouvrir. Le grand blond n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot que le jeune Potter l'agrippa par la gorge et le souleva légèrement du sol en entrant dans la pièce.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fais encore! cracha-t-il.

La sorcière arriva en vitesse, surprise par la fureur dans la voix de son ami, puis elle remarqua la Carte du Maraudeur qu'il tenait dans son autre main. Elle comprit que la curiosité l'avait poussé à regarder où se trouvait l'un d'eux et il avait dû penser que c'était bizarre qu'ils soient côte à côte dans leur salle commune.

-Laisse-le Harry! Il ne me fera pas de mal, il m'aime! s'écria-t-elle.

-Ah oui?! C'est une drôle de manière de le montrer en te frappant! grogna-t-il.

-Il m'a rendu service! C'est moi qui lui ait demandé de faire ça! cria-t-elle.

Le jeune homme à la cicatrice lâcha le préfet qui tomba sur le sol en toussant. Sa gorge était rouge et douloureuse. La brunette s'empressa de sortir sa baguette et si la situation n'avait pas été aussi délicate, elle aurait éclater de rire devant l'expression terrifiée des deux sorciers. Elle fit simplement un sortilège de guérison sur le cou de Drago.

-Maintenant, je vais éclaircir les derniers événements de la journée sans en venir à un duel, dit-elle sévèrement.

Hermione fit signe à Drago de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil de droite et à Harry dans le divan à gauche, ce qui les séparaient par une distance résonnable. Leur première réaction avait été d'ouvrir la bouche pour protester, mais le regard meurtrié qu'elle leur adressa les firent se raviser. La préfète révéla sa condition de Vampire et la raison de la claque. Ensuite, elle expliqua au Serpentard pourquoi le jeune Potter était venu précipitamment en résumant l'utilité de sa Carte magique.

-Tu es vraiment... une créature sanguinaire... bredouilla son ami.

-Oui, je vais t'expliquer comment c'est arriver, fit-elle calmement.

-Bon, dans ce cas, je vais vous laisser, fit le grand blond en se levant.

-Très bien, mais ne va pas faire de bêtise, dit-elle en souriant.

-Est-ce que j'ai le droit d'allé terrifier les Gryffondors de première année? blagua-t-il avant de lui donner un baiser.

La brunette ricana pendant qu'il sortait sous le regard traumatisé de Harry. Elle prit place à côté de lui sur le divan pour raconter sa Vampirisation et la condition de Vladimir qui l'avait grandement aidé. Elle soulagea sa conscience en lui parlant des difficultés qu'elle avait rencontré et le rapprochement qui c'était graduellement produit entre elle et le jeune Malefoy, en évitant de lui avouer qu'ils avaient déjà couché ensemble... Le survivant ouvrait et fermait la bouche comme le ferait un poisson hort de l'eau, sans avoir le courage de l'interrompre.

-C'est très important que tu gardes tous ça pour toi, surtout pour Monsieur Sunshine, insista-t-elle.

-Au moin, il a l'air gentil, ce n'est pas comme un Serpentard que je déteste, dit-il sarcastiquement.

-Je ne te demande pas de devenir ami avec Drago, uniquement de ne pas vous entre-tuer, fit-elle en posant une main sur celle de son ami.

-Je dois vraiment être plus fatigué que je le croyais, parce que je t'ai entendu me dire que toi et Malefoy vous étiez un couple, arriva-t-il à prononcer.

-Ce n'est pas ton imagination, je suis amoureuse de lui et c'est réciproque! fit-elle en souriant.

-Tu te rends comptes que c'est le gars qui t'insulte depuis que nous sommes à Poudlard? s'énerva-t-il.

-Nous avons tous les deux changé. La principale raison pour laquelle il me détestait n'est plus valable, car je n'ai que du Sang Pur en moi maintenant, expliqua-t-elle.

-Je vais avoir besoin de temps pour me faire à tous ça... fit-il en écarquillant les yeux.

-Alors tu ne m'en veux pas? Oh merci Harry, fit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras.

--------------------------

Un élève de Serpentard se rendait à la volière de Poudlard pour envoyer une lettre à ses parents, mais il fut surprit d'être retenu par une **Barrière Magique**. Il marmonna un juron, puis une inscription apparu à la hauteur des yeux du jeune sorcier.

_Le service de messagerie est temporairement indisponnible. Tout sera rentré dans l'ordre demain. Merci de votre compréhension._ A. Dumbledore.

L'étudiant se gratta la tête un moment, puis il haussa les épaules. N'étant pas très curieux de nature, il décida de ne pas chercher à connaître la raison du directeur. Après avoir replaçé sa lettre dans sa poche, il retourna à sa salle commune, sans avoir pu aperçevoir ou entendre ce qui s'y passait.

-Qui a fait la macabre découverte? s'informa le ministre de la magie.

-Argus Rusard, le consièrge de l'école, est venu tout de suite m'avertir quand il les a trouvé en effectuant son parcourt de routine, répondit calmement le directeur.

L'infirmière et un inspecteur du ministère essayait de déterminer comment les cinq victimes avaient été tué. Ils se servaient d'une multitudes de formules. Madame Pomfresh avait suggéré à Dumbledore d'avertir Cornelius Fudge. L'homme à la barbe argenté se résigna, puis le ministre fit appel à un expert du département des mystères.

-Les pauvres petits ont été vidé de tout leur sang... J'en suis venu à la conclusion que c'est l'acte d'un Vampire, fit l'inspecteur avec des tremblements dans la voix.

-Est-ce qu'une bête sauvage ne pourrait pas être le responssable? demanda Cornelius.

-Non, les animaux déchires habituellement la chair en se nourrissant, fit remarquer Albus qui commençait à devenir un peu nerveux.

-Alors, une créature sanguinaire serait probablement sortie de la Forest Interdite pour venir prendre son repas dans la volière? suggéra Pomfresh qui paraîssait au bord de l'évanouissement.

-Fudge, pourrions-nous discuter dans mon bureau? dit précipitamment le directeur.

Le sorcier fit un signe affirmatif de la tête et ils marchèrent en silence. Les professeurs n'étaient pas au courant de la condition de Vladimir. Le ministre de la magie s'était entendu avec Albus pour garder le secret dans le but d'éviter la panique ou les protestations des parents. Ils ne se rendirent pas à l'endroit prévu, car ils savaient tous les deux à qui ils devaient parler.

-Fudge! C'est vraiment vous?! fit Monsieur Sunshine en ouvrant la porte.

-Mon odeur m'a encore trahi je suppose, ricana le concerné, oubilant la gravité de la situation pendant quelques secondes.

-Entrez-donc! Je tenais à vous remercier de m'avoir proposé ce poste, je m'y sens très bien! continua-t-il.

-J'irai droit au but, un drame c'est produit ce midi. Cinq Scouthiboux sont mort, vidé de leur sang par un Vampire, abrégea Dumbledore.

-Et vous croyez que c'est moi?! s'indigna-t-il immédiatement.

-À moin qu'il y ait une autre créature sanguinaire à l'école, parce que je ne pense pas que l'hypothèse de la provenance de la Forest soit très crédible... fit Cornelius tristement.

Monsieur Sunshine et Albus échangèrent un regard. Il y avait toujours la possibilité que Hermione soit la responssable, mais aucun des deux ne voulais la dénoncer. Après tout, c'était le jour de la Pleine Lune et elle n'avait peut-être pas réussi à se contrôler...

-Vous allez m'emmener à Azkaban? fit Vladimir en soupirant.

-Oui, je n'ai pas le choix, les membres du conseils sont au courant que vous travaillez ici. Je vais m'arranger pour ne pas divulger toute cette histoire avant que l'inspecteur trouve la preuve de votre innocence ou de votre culpabilité, termina Fudge.

-J'espère que cet acte de violence ammènera les gens à réfléchir avant d'agir... déclara le sorcier-vampire en fixant Dumbledore.

Le vieux sorcier lui fit un signe de tête pour faire comprendre à Vladimir qu'il savait que c'était une allusion à Hermione. Ils sortirent tous et ils rejoignirent l'expert du département des mystères et l'infirmière où ils les avaient laissé. Le ministère de la magie prit une boîte qui était ans une de ses poches. À l'intérieur se trouvait un **Portoloin** et les trois concernés l'utilisèrent pour rentrer au ministère.

-Veuillez me suivre Pompom, je vais tout vous expliquer. Vous devrez me promettre que vous n'en parlerez à personne, fit Dumbledore sérieusement.

Elle avala difficilement, redoutant de mauvaises nouvelles, avant d'accepter sa demande. Il ne mentionna pas la préfète dans son histoire, puisqu'il avait choisi de s'en occuper personnellement. Après tout, il l'a connaîssait bien et c'était la meilleure élève de l'école... 

----------------------------------------------

**Note:)** Et oui, je m'arrête là! Entendez-vous mon rire diabolique? LOL Je ne vous dirai qu'une chose: le rôle de Vladimir Sunshine n'est **pas** terminé! (je ne suis plus certaine si le concept de la Barrière Magique était dans un des livres ou semblable à ce que j'ai lu dans une fanfic!) Vous aurez la suite **Jeudi** prochain! Vos **commentaires** seraient grandement appréciés. Allez, une petite Review S.V.P.


	11. Chapitre 11 Enquête

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de Harry Potter n'est pas à moi, malheureusement, il est à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est de moi, mais je ne me fais pas d'argent c'est seulement pour le plaisir!

**Note:)** Malgré le sérieux de la situation avec l'emprisonnement de Vladimir Sunshine, vous verrez que j'ai réussi à mettre quelques petites scènes qui font sourire et vous serez peut-être même mort(e) de rire comme moi! (encore à cause des répliques sarcastiques de Drago!)

**Réponses aux Reviews:**

**Sln :** Merci! Je vais envoyer "ma" Hermione réparer ton PC, il n'osera plus te faire de problème après son passage! LOL J'avais déjà l'intention de lire tes autres fics (sauf que je ne pouvais pas savoir pour celle sous le surnom de Selerya) mais là j'ai pas le temps! Bientôt, c'est promis! :) 

**kalika :** Merci! Harry était plus surprit par le fait qu'elle soit un Vampire! LOL Et puisqu'elle en ait un, il se dit qu'il n'y a que Drago qui pourrait être de son genre, car il croit qu'elle est un peu plus méchante! :) Il va réagir dans ce Chapitre! 

**Syds :** Merci! Tes commentaires m'ont fait sourire! :) Ça m'a fait plaisir de t'écrire des infos sur Vladimir et j'ai très hâte de lire ça! 

**xylo :** Merci! Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic! Je continue avec un grand plaisir! :) 

**hermignonne-1133 :** Merci! Tu trouves que ma fic est Super giga bien? Humm, ça me met la pression pour la suite! LOL Ça m'encourage à continuer! 

**neigine :** Merci pour ta Review! Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir un doute! Tu es la première à le soupçonner, mais je ne vais pas te dire si tu as raison, ça ne serait plus du suspence! :) 

**stephanie :** Merci! J'adore le suspence, alors tu sauras tout plus tard! LOL Ne t'arrache pas les cheveux, ton attente ne sera pas si longue! :) 

**Elissia :** Merci! C'est gentil de me faire une Review régulièrement, ça m'encourage à continuer! :) 

**Lady Lyanna :** Merci! Oui, je suis super contente que tu aimes ma fic et que tu ais publié un nouveau chapitre pour: Huit ans plus tard! (Tu as une Review qui le prouve! J'en fais toujours!) 

**langedesenfers :** Merci! Tu trouve ma fic grandiose? Je rougis et ressent de la pression pour la suite... LOL Moi aussi j'aime bien le grand blond dans ma fic! 

**WendyMalfoy :** Merci! Tu aimes le suspence? Moi aussi, c'est exitant! J'adore aussi les Reviews :) 

**kamy1 :** Merci! Chaque review m'encourage à continuer, alors je ne lâche pas tant que ma fic va plaire! 

**zoulou7 :** Merci! Tu es la première qui as entendues mon rire diabolique! LOL Je n'ai pas de mal à croire que tu es nulle en orthographe parce tu as écris: Nule et ça prend deux "L". :) 

**Thellys :** LOL Merci! Ouais, comme tu dis, au moin ils ne s'ennuient pas! Il y a d'autres possibilités pour le mort des 5 hiboux postal, mais je ne vais pas te dire si tu as la bonne! J'étais Mdr en lisant tes remarques surtout avec Colombo! 

**lilouthephoenix :** Merci! Ça me fait plaisir que tu ais encore de l'intérêt pour ma fic! :) 

**LadyC :** LOL Merci! Je suis denenue immunisée contre les Regards Suppliant depuis que j'écris mes fics, alors tu le sauras en même temps que les autres! LOL 

**Fee Flea(u :** Merci! Tu as écrit presque tout ce qui aurait pu être possible pour la mort des Scouthiboux, mais tu as oublié qu'il pourrait aussi y avoir un autre Vampire à Poudlard! Mais je ne vais pas te dire ce qui c'est vraiment passé! :) 

**Kloona :** LOL Merci! J'aime bien tes hypothèses et je suis soulagée que tu aimes encore ma fic! 

----------------------------------------------

**CHAPITRE 11 - Enquête**

Le Samedi matin, Hermione se réveilla avant son amoureux. Elle passa doucement sa main sur son torse musclé, c'était vraiment tentant de se blottir contre lui, mais son estomac réclamait du sang. "Ma chambre ne me sert plus à rien, sauf quand je vais me changer..." se dit-elle en s'habillant après avoir prit une douche. En terminant sa quatrième tasses de **thé saignant**, un pop sonore se fit entendre.

-Dobby est désolé de vous déranger, mais Dumbledore veux voir Miss Granger dans son bureau, couina-t-il les yeux fermés au cas où ils ne seraient pas habillées.

-D'accord, je vais juste écrire un mot à Dra... au préfet pour lui rappeller qu'ont doit faire la surveillance des couloirs plus tard, se rattrapa-t-elle.

-Est-ce que Monsieur Malefoy debout? dit l'elfe de sa petite voix.

-Pourquoi tu ne me regarde pas, suis-je si horrible que ça le matin? fit-elle pour le taquiner.

-Non! C'est que Dobby ne voulais pas être impoli parce qu'il est venu sans prévenir, répondit-il nerveusement.

-Ne t'en fait pas, je suis présentable! Le fils de ton ancient maître dort encore, mais je suis certaine qu'il serait heureux de te voir! ricana-t-elle.

Dobby la fixa avec ses gros yeux globuleux pétillants de joie avant de se rendre dans la chambre du Serpentard. La brunette laissa le parchemin sur une table de travail pour justifier son départ à Drago. En poussant le portrait qui gardait leurs appartements, elle entendit le grogement du grand blond et c'est avec un sourire malicieux qu'elle s'en alla au bureau du directeur.

-Bonjour Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu fais là? l'interrogea Harry qui arrivait lui aussi devant les cartiers du directeur de Poudlard.

-J'y suis attendue et toi? fit-elle en levant un sourcil.

-Euh... c'est que je me suis promené hier sous ma cape d'invisibilité pour réfléchir... à tout ce que tu m'as révélé sur toi et j'ai entendu le consierge fulminer en se plaignant qu'il devait faire disparaître des taches de sang... bredouilla-t-il.

-Oh par Merlin! s'énerva-t-elle en plaquant une main sur sa bouche.

-Quoi? Quel est le problème? s'inquiéta Drago qui avait entendu les deux dernière phrase en arrivant.

La Gryffondor proposa qu'ils se rendent tous voir Albus pour mettre tout ça au clair. Elle prononça le mot de passe et ils prirent l'escalier. Dumbledore les regarda tour à tour, légèrement surprit. Avant d'avoir eut le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, Harry expliqua immédiatement ce qu'il avait dit à son amie.

-Calmez-vous Monsieur Potter, ce que j'avais l'intention de dire à Miss Granger concerne l'incident d'hier, dit doucement l'homme à la barbe argentée en jetant un oeil à la préfète pour déchiffrer sa réaction.

-Vous pouvez tout me dire devant eux, ils sont au courant de tout, déclara-t-elle.

-Vladimir Sunshine est à Azkaban, car il est le seul suspect pour la mort de cinq Scouthiboux dans la volière. Il s'est laissé emmener pour vous protéger, avoua-t-il sans plus attendre.

-Quoi? s'écrièrent les trois étudiants.

-Je ne l'ai pas fais! J'ai suffisamment de sang à ma porté! s'indigna-t-elle.

-Impossible, le seul moment où Hermione n'était pas avec moi, elle parlait avec Potter, fit remarquer Drago.

-L'un de vous à toujours été avec elle durant la journée d'hier entre 10 et 13 heure? insista le vieux sorcier.

-Sauf pour son cour d'Arithmancie, dirent en même temps les deux jeunes sorciers.

-Si je n'y étais pas allé, le professeur Vector vous aurait informé! s'énerva-t-elle.

-Tout serait plus clair si elle et Monsieur Sunshine passaient le test du **Veritaserum** proposa le survivant.

-Malheureusement, aucun sérum ou potion n'affecte les Vampires, fit-il tristement en replaçant ses lunettes en demi-lune.

-Pourquoi Vladimir a immédiatement été enfermé? Le ministère connaissait sa condition? réalisa soudainement la brunette.

-Oui, Cornelius Fudge est un de ses amis, les membres du ministère croient se débarrasser d'une créature sanguinaire qui a commencé à tuer. Nous sommes seulement certain d'une chose, un animal aurait fait beaucoup plus de dégât que deux petits trous dans leur cou, expliqua le directeur.

-Qui donc aurait pu faire ça... fit-elle en essayant de contenir ses larmes de sang.

Tous se mirent à y réfléchir intensément pendant de longues minutes. Plusieurs hypothèses leurs passèrent par la tête, mais ils avaient besoin de prouver la culpabilité ou l'innocence des personnes suspectées. "Vladimir a agit comme un père avec moi pendant mes moments difficiles, il n'est pas question que je reste asise sans rien faire!" se dit-elle en se levant.

-Vous pouvez éliminez Vladimir et moi des suspects, nous n'aurions pas été aussi stupide pour laisser les carcasses sur le sol en pensant que ça passerait inaperçu! C'était sûrement un coup monté pour se débarrasser du professeur! fit-elle remarquer.

-Quelqu'un peut avoir découvert que Vladimir ou Hermione était un Vampire et qu'il a fait en sorte de le faire expulser, proposa Harry.

-Il se pourrait aussi qu'il y ait un autre Vampire à Poudlard... dit Drago.

-Tout est possible, mais je vais trouver le ou la coupable et cette personne payera pour les problèmes causé à Monsieur Sunshine, déclara Hermione en serrant les poings.

-Je vais l'aider! s'exclamèrent Drago et Harry.

Ils échangèrent un regard noir, provoquant un sourire amusé à Dumbledore et à la préfète. Albus lui fit un signe de tête, puis elle traîna Drago vers la sortie pour descendre les escaliers en étant entre les deux jeunes sorciers pour éviter une confrontation.

-Je pourrais allé voir Ron et lui expliquer la situation et nous pourrions chercher par équipes de deux chacun de notre côté, suggéra celui à la chevelure noire.

-Tu veux dire toute l'histoire, fit-elle en désigant le Serpentard.

-Je ne crois pas que j'irai aussi loin, mais sinon tu auras le **plaisir** de lui raconter, répondit le jeune Potter sarcastiquement en s'éloignant.

-Il va me manquer... commença le grand blond en soupirant.

-Qui Vladimir? Tu le connaissais à peine, lâcha-t-elle.

-Oui lui aussi parce que c'était un prof compétent, mais je pensais à Potter, car si Weasley lui fait tout avouer, il se défoulera probablement sur lui, se moqua-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas drôle, mais le pire c'est que tu as raison! ricana-t-elle.

-Mon but était de te faire sourire, murmura-t-il en s'approchant.

Hermione regarda aux alentours pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient seul, puis elle l'embrassa passionnément. Toute son attention était centrée sur lui et elle n'entendait plus aucun son à part les battements de coeur du grand blond. Ce fut une surprise très gênante quand quelqu'un s'éclaircit la gorge soudainement, ce qui les firent se séparer inutilement, car ils avaient été vu et c'était déjà trop tard.

-Je ne pensais pas que vous étiez le genre à faire des démonstrations affectives en public, Miss Granger. J'accorde toutefois 10 points à Serpentard pour avoir enfin un autre sentiment que la haire, envers une sorcière de parents Moldus, dit Dumbledore avec un petit sourire.

Il euh... je... essaya-t-elle de se justifier.

Le jeune sorcier lui rendit son sourire en étant quand même un peu gêné tandis que la brunette cherchait le moyen le plus rapide pour se cacher sous le plancher... Le jeune Malefoy mit un bras réconfortant autour des épaules de sa petite amie pendant un cour moment, le temps de la guider en dehors du secteur des professeurs.

--------------------------

La sorcière-vampire se reposait, nue dans le lit aux couvertures vertes, en affichant un sourire idiot sur le visage. Son amoureux lui avait remonté le moral, à sa manière, pendant tout l'avant-midi. Drago venait de partir, car il eut l'idée d'allé faire un tour dans la salle commune des Serpentards, au cas où un élève parlerait de ce qui c'était passé dans la volière.

La chance n'était pas avec lui, car il n'avait entendu que les discussions habituelles et avait dû repousser les avances de trois sorcières. Il se dirigeait vers ses appartements de préfets quand soudainement deux paires de mains se refermèrent sur ses bras et il fut projeté face contre le mur.

-Je suis certain que tu es le responssable du départ de Monsieur Sunshine, cracha un élève de Sang Pur.

-Tu l'as fais par jalousie parce qu'il passait beaucoup trop de temps avec Hermione! ajouta l'autre sorcier sur le même ton dur.

-Potter... et Weasley? réalisa calmement le Serpentard.

-Quand Harry m'a tout dit, je t'ai tout de suite soupçonné et il a gentiment accepté de vérifier ma théorie, expliqua Ron avec un sourire malicieux.

-Désolé de vous déçevoir, mais vous vous trompez, ce professeur était très proche d'elle et c'est moi qui lui ait conseillé d'allé le voir, déclara le jeune Malefoy.

Celui à la cicatrice essayait de se souvenir précisément des mots prononcés par la brunette à propos du Vampire, mais il n'était pas certain qu'elle lui avait dit ce que Drago pensait de la créature sanguinaire. Le rouquin réfléchissait pour trouver le moyen de faire parler son ennemi, sans en venir à lui lancer un sort ou a le tabasser de ses poings, même si la tentation était grande...

-Je vous avertis tout de suite, je ne suis pas le genre de gars qui aime se faire prendre par derrière... fit le grand blond sarcastiquement.

-Il n'y a que toi qui peut penser à des trucs dégoûtant même quand tu te fais menaçer, répondit Ron en secouant la tête pour chasser l'image mentale qui le répugnait.

-Dis-nous que c'est toi le coupable et ont te laissera partir, continua Harry furieusement.

-Je te jure que je me vanterais si c'était moi qui avait réussi à faire emprisonner un enseignant! Va demander à Hermione, elle confirmera ma version, répondit-il en étant sûr de lui.

Le survivant se rendit soudainement compte de quelque chose. Le préfet ne tentait pas de se dégager de leur emprise, il ne s'était pas mit en colère et n'avait pas fait de promesse de vengence. "Aurait-il vraiment changé? À moin qu'il espère qu'une personne passe dans le coin et nous dénonce..." pensa-t-il en déserrant immédiatement sa poigne.

-Est-ce que vous êtes devenus fou! s'écria une voix féminine.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois... nous avons une bonne raison... bredouilla le jeune Potter le coeur battant.

-Il n'a rien fait de mal! cracha-t-elle.

Ron pâlit quand il vit les yeux rouge et les crocs allongés de la sorcière-vampire en tournant la tête. Harry n'osait même pas la regarder et après quelques secondes, les deux Gryffondors lâchèrent le jeune Malefoy qui se rendit à côté de sa petite amie comme si tout était parfaitement normal. Hermione allait à la Grande Salle pour le repas, pensant que Drago était entrain de découvrir des informations intéressantes et qu'il avait décidé de rester avec eux au lieu de venir la rejoindre.

-Vous devriez avoir honte! termina-t-elle, folle de rage.

Elle prit la main de son amoureux et ils s'éloignèrent sans leur laissé le temps de s'expliquer. Ils prirent place dans un divan de leur salle commune. La jeune femme retrouva rapidement son apparence humaine avant de sortir sa baguette pour soigner les égratignures sur la joue du grand blond et elle fit aussi disparaître les rougeurs sur ses bras.

-Ce sont des idiots, je suis vraiment désolée. Ça va mieux maintenant? fit-elle visiblement inquiète.

-Si tu voulais devenir un Médicomage, tu aurais la possibilité de faire tes travaux pratique avec moi, ironisa-t-il.

-Ton humour hors du commun fait partie de ce que j'aime le plus chez toi, ricana-t-elle.

-Oui, nous sommes tous les deux exceptionnels, fit-il en souriant.

Ils s'embrassèrent de longues minutes, puis Drago lui expliqua de quoi ses amis l'avait accusé. La brunette était tellement furieuse, qu'elle n'avait pas du tout envie d'allé manger dans la Grande Salle et c'est pouquoi elle fit appel à Dobby. L'elfe fut comme d'habitude enchanté de les servirs.

Peu de temps après le repas du midi, malgré l'agissement de Harry et Ron qui s'ajoutait à la gravité de la situation de l'envoi de Vladimir à Azkaban, Hermione insista pour qu'ils commencent à parcourir les couloirs de l'école pour ne pas négliger leurs responssabilités de préfets en chefs. Ils furent rapidement amenés à intervenir pour séparer deux élèves qui se disputaient.

-Tu as besoin de lunette abruti? cracha un adolescent de Serpentard.

-Si je t'avais vu, je me serais écarté de là! s'indigna le jeune Gryffondor qui ramassait ses livres qu'il avait échappé sur le sol.

-Que ce passe-t-il ici? dit Hermione sur un ton dur.

-Il m'est rentré dedans! Je crois que je vais devoir allé à l'infirmerie, car j'ai très mal au bras, exagéra celui de la Maison aux couleurs vert et argent.

-C'était un accident! J'étais pressé et je n'ai pas porté attention en tournant le coin, expliqua l'autre.

-J'ai de plus gros problèmes à résoudre, alors oubliez cet incident et continuez votre chemin, ordonna-t-elle.

Le grand blond avait regardé la scène adossé au mur, les bras croisé et avec un sourire amusé. Les paroles échangées avec les étudiants avait fait réaliser quelque chose à la préfète. Quand ils furent seul, elle se rapprocha de son amoureux en souriant.

-C'est ça! Je sais comment trouver une preuve! s'exclama-t-elle.

-Explique-moi, Miss-je-sais-tout, fit-il en levant un sourcil.

-Tous les animaux sentent les Vampires et ils ont peur de nous, comme par exemple le **Lourouse** dont nous avons la charge, commença-t-elle.

-Et alors? Il n'aurait tout simplement qu'à se servir de son Charme, fit remarquer Drago.

-Pas pour cinq Scouhiboux en même temps et s'il avait sucé le sang de l'un d'eux, tu ne penses pas que les autres se seraient envolées? Un sortilège à sûrement été utilisé pour maintenir les cinq oiseaux en place le temps qu'ils soient tous vidés, conclua-t-elle.

-Je ne vois toujours pas comment tu peux le démontrer, répondit-il en se grattant la tête.

-Le ministère pourrait faire la formule **Prior Incanto** pour connaître le dernier sort jeté par la baguette de Vladimir, déclara-t-elle avec espoir.

--------------------------

La brunette l'avait traîné vers le bureau de Dumbledore pour allé lui en parler. La Gryffondor lui dit aussi qu'elle estimait que le ministère n'avait pas prit la peine de vérifier à quoi avait servit la baguette de Vladimir pour la dernière fois.

-C'est vrai que dans son cas, il n'a pas été condamné pour un usage inaproprié d'une formule, mais ça ne prouverait rien, répondit Dumbledore calmement.

-Pourquoi ça? s'énerva-t-elle.

-Parce qu'il aurait eut le temps de faire un autre sortilège pour cacher celui qu'il avait utilisé, s'il est vraiment coupable, pour tuer les Scouhiboux, expliqua une jeune femme aux cheveux violet.

Les préfets sursautèrent, car ils n'avaient pas remarqué la présence d'une autre personne dans le bureau. Hermione se calma quand elle reconnue Nymphadora Tonks, une Auror Métamorphomage qui fait partie de L'Ordre du Phénix.

-Que faites-vous ici? Êtes-vous chargée de l'enquête? demanda poliment la brunette.

-Oui et non, car je le fais secrètement à la demande de Dumbledore, mais officiellement je suis le nouveau professeur de Défence Contre les Forces du Mal, répondit la concernée.

-Je l'ai mis au courant de tout Miss Granger, j'espère que vous lui faites autant confiance que moi, ajouta le directeur.

-Euh... oui bien sûr... bredouilla-t-elle un peu embarrassée.

Hermione décida d'aller au repas du soir, mais elle alla s'asseoir avec les filles de son âge pour éviter Harry et Ron. Elle fut rejointe par Ginny. Albus fit l'annonce du nouvel enseignant sans préciser la vrai raison du départ de Vladimir Sunshine. Il prétexa une urgence familiale. La jeune Weasley et la plupart des autres filles furent très attristées.

Ce fut le tour des garçons de faire de petit rire de satisfaction en regardant la jeune Auror avec les yeux pétillants. La préfète jeta un oeil au grand blond pour immédiatement se sentir de meilleur humeur, car il la fixait avec son sourire en coin qu'elle aimait tant.

----------------------------------------------

**Note:)** Vous avez aimé? Voici le titre du Chapitre suivant pour vous torturer un peu plus l'esprit: **Infidèle** qui contiendra le Flash Back dont j'avais parlé dans ma note en haut du Chapitre 10! Vous l'aurez **Jeudi** prochain! Vos **commentaires** seraient grandement appréciés. Allez, une petite Review S.V.P.


	12. Chapitre 12 Infidèle

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de Harry Potter n'est pas à moi, malheureusement, il est à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est de moi, mais je ne me fais pas d'argent c'est seulement pour le plaisir!

**Note:)** Désolé, le site a mit du temps à afficher mon Chap 11 jeudi passé et les dernière Reviews n'était pas là quand je l'ai uploadé, alors j'y répond ici! **Très Important :** Lisez tout le chapitre avant de me tuer!

**Réponses aux Reviews:**

**Kloona :** Merci! Moi aussi j'aime bien Tonks! Comme je l'ai dis, le rôle de Vladimir Sunshine n'est pas terminé! :) Ouais comme tu dis: Hermione Holmes LOL 

**Thellys :** LOL Merci! Comme d'habitude, ta Review m'a fait bien rire! Je savais que le titre "Infidèle" allait surprendre un peu... :) J'adore vraiment écrire cette fic et je suis contente que ça tu l'aimes! 

**zoulou7 :** Merci! Moi aussi j'aurais cherché le mot "sermon" dans le dico! LOL C'est un peu normal, ont n'a pas souvent l'occasion de l'écrire, seulement de le vivre à cause des parents! Mdr. 

**Elissia :** Merci! J'étais sur le point d'envoyer "ma" Hermione voir ce qui se passait avec toi! (pour le manque de review) LOL Mais, non c'est pas grave! Et pour ta fic, est-ce que tu as reçu mon e-mail? 

**Exclamation :** LOL Merci! Ça me fait plaisir de savoir que tu aimes ma fic! Pour patienter jusqu'au prochain jeudi, tu n'as qu'a allé lire ma première fic! 

**langedesenfers :** Merci! Avant de paniquer à cause du titre du chapitre, lis-le au complet avant! LOL Je suis assé connue pour mon imagination bizarre... :) 

**M dougy dog :** Merci! Tu n'auras pas la réponse avant le Chapitre 15 ou peut-être même le 16! Rire diabolique de l'auteur :) 

**WendyMalfoy :** Merci! LOL Je me suis vraiment amusé en écrivant la scène avec Drago et les deux Gryffondors! 

**kalika :** Merci! Moi aussi je ris en imaginant la tête de Ron quand il a vu Hermione changé en Vampire! LOL 

**stephanie :** Merci! Oui, ne t'en fait pas, je continue avec un grand plaisir! :) 

**hermignonne-1133 :** Merci! Ha oui? De mieux en mieux? Et moi qui avait peur de vous déçevoir! Bon, je vais me remettre à mon écriture avec le sourire! 

**Sln :** LOL Merci! T'a raison, pauvre Vlad... T'en fait pas, je vais faire payer la personne qui a osé l'envoyer à Azkaban! (avec un grand plaisir LOL) Je suis contente que tu aimes toujours ma fic! :) 

**Hermylove :** Merci! Génial? Ha oui? J'apprécie ton soutient et ton intérêt pour ma fic! 

**slydawn :** Merci! C'est gentil, je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic :) Ça m'encourage à continuer! 

**LadyC :** Merci! Ouais Mione a fait peur à Ron! LOL Tu sauras qui a vidé les hiboux dans le chapitre 15! (ou peut-être même dans le 16! Rire diabolique de l'auteur) 

**Malicia Malfoy :** Merci! Tu oublis que Hermione entend très bien et elle peut aussi sentir l'odeur des gens, donc ils ne se feront pas prendre! Je l'avais spécifié dans le chap 9 quand ils se rejoignent dans le couloir avec leur déguisements d'Halloween! Je viens de revérifier ma liste de Review et il n'y en a pas à ton nom pour le chap 10. a eut de gros problèment pendant cette semaine. 

**marianne221 :** Merci! Oui je continue! Ils ont simplement soupçonné Hermione avant d'avoir pensé à une autre possibilité et ils ne savent pas qu'elle était avec Drago et Harry. Je n'ai jamais dis que c'était elle la coupable! Tu vas comprendre en lisant le chapitre 11. 

**Jorajho :** Merci pour ton commentaire! Ta réponse est dans le chap 11. 

**Syds :** Merci! Oui je sais qu'il fera une apparition dans ta fic, mais tu le "reverras" aussi dans la mienne! :) J'adore faire des fin de chapitre qui laisse le suspence! LOL 

----------------------------------------------

**CHAPITRE 12 - Infidèle**

À son réveil, le jeune Malefoy était seul dans le lit. Il alla prendre une douche, s'habilla et retourna à sa chambre. Avec sa baguette magique, il ouvrit le tiroir et avala la Potion de renouvellement du sang. Après avoir fait une grimaçe, il remarqua quelque chose. Le jeune sorcier recompta une deuxième fois.

-Je suis dans la salle commune entrain de faire un devoir! fit Hermione à haute voix.

-Est-ce que tu aurais brisé par accident une fiole qui contient ma Potion, je suis certain qu'il en manque une, dit Drago en la rejoignant.

La sorcière-vampire écarquilla les yeux. "Oh non, oh non, oh non..." se répétait-elle mentalement. Il fronça les sourcils, puis vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. L'inquiétude se lisait facilement sur le visage de la brunette, ce qui fit surgir une autre hypothèse dans la tête du grand blond.

-Tu crois que quelqu'un serait venu fouiller nos appartements pendant notre absence?! s'énerva-t-il.

-Non! C'est... pire que ça... bredouilla-t-elle.

-Si ton secret est toujours bien gardé et que tu n'es pas soupçonnée du meurtre des Scouthiboux, ce n'est sûrement pas si important, lui assura-t-il doucement.

-Je dois t'avouer quelque chose, je t'ai trompé... murmura-t-elle la tête basse.

-Quoi?! Avec qui? cria-t-il en sentant la colère monter en lui.

-Ça c'est passé Vendredi, le jour de la Pleine Lune, peu de temps après que tu sois partis. Je venais de tout expliquer à Harry...

---------- Début du Flash Back ----------

-Je vais avoir besoin de temps pour me faire à tous ça... fit-il en écarquillant les yeux.

-Alors tu ne m'en veux pas? Oh merci Harry, fit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras.

-Tu sais bien que je suis ton ami et que je vais te soutenir quoi qu'il arrive, déclara Harry.

Hermione souriait d'une oreille à l'autre quand la protestation sonore de son estomac rompit le silence. Une énorme envie de sang la fit se transformer un instant plus tard. En paniquant, elle se leva d'un bond et vit le regard du jeune Potter devenir livide.

-Sort d'ici tout de suite! s'énerva-t-elle.

Le jeune sorcier retrouva difficilement l'usage de ses jambes, puisqu'il était paralysé par la peur. Il arrivait au portrait qui cache l'entrée quand la sorcière-vampire fit l'erreur de poser une dernière fois les yeux sur son ami pour s'assurer qu'il partait. Elle fut irrésistiblement attirée vers lui et en une fraction de seconde, elle l'agrippait et plantait ses crocs dans son cou.

Le survivant émit un petit cri de surprise et il tenta de la repousser, mais il comprit vite qu'elle était maintenant beaucoup plus forte que lui. En sentant son énergie diminuer à cause de la perte de sang, il abandonna la lutte en espérant qu'elle saurait s'arrêter à temps.

-Hermione... arriva-t-il à murmurer.

La préfète releva la tête immédiatement en perçevant la détresse dans sa voix. Il avait le teint très pâle, ce qui lui fit reprendre ses esprits. Elle prit sa baguette, referma les plaies, nettoya les taches rouges sur ses vêtements et le porta sur son lit.

-Ne t'en fait pas je sais quoi faire. Je reviens tout de suite, le rassura-t-elle.

La jeune femme courru chercher une fiole dans la chambre de son amoureux et revint près de lui avant qu'il n'ait pu cligner des yeux. Il avait seulement perçu un coup de vent rapide. Elle le força à boire le liquide en expliquant que c'était une Potion qui allait renouveller son sang.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, je n'ai pas réussi à me contrôler. C'est très difficile les jours de Pleine Lune. C'est pour cette raison que Drago m'avait giflé, car j'allais mordre notre **Lourouse**, avoua-t-elle.

La brunette serra sa main en utilisant toute sa concentration pour retenir ses larmes, mais il y en a quand même une qui roula sur sa joue. D'un geste lent, le jeune homme à la cicatrice leva sa main libre pour essuyer doucement la coulisse rouge, comme pour faire comprendre à Hermione qu'il lui pardonnait. Les dents et les yeux de la jeune Vampire redevinrent normaux.

Le jeune Potter s'était quand même rendu à son cour de Divination. En posant sa tête sur ses bras croisés sur la table, il continua de reprendre des forces. Il fit facilement croire à Ron et au professeur Trelawney qu'il tentait de lire l'avenir dans les cartes étalées devant lui. Harry ne parla à personne de l'incident qui c'était produit avec sa meilleure amie.

---------- Fin du Flash Back ----------

-Tu sais tout maintenant, il ne s'est rien passé d'autre, je te le promet, dit-elle en attendant sa réaction.

-Je vais tordre le cou à ton Saint-Potter! grogna-t-il.

-Non! Il n'a juste pas eut le temps de s'enfuir! C'est à cause de moi, je ne devrais plus jamais allé en cour ni même voir quelqu'un pendant la Pleine Lune pour éviter que ça se reproduise, expliqua-t-elle.

La préfète savait qu'il ne voulait même pas l'imaginer mordre une autre personne que lui. Le grand blond considérait ça aussi intime qu'un baiser. Le fait que se soit son pire ennemi n'arrangait pas les choses... Elle voyait presque de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles et ses dents et ses poings étaient serrés.

-Si ça peut te consoler, ton sang goûte meilleur que le sien... ajouta-t-elle.

-J'espère qu'il a souffer! s'écria-t-il.

-Tu seras sûrement content d'apprendre qu'il n'a pas apprécié l'expérience, fit-elle remarquer.

-Je vais faire un tour, cracha-t-il.

-Ne lui fait pas de mal! le supplia-t-elle.

Hermione se figea devant le dernier regard glacial qu'il lui adressa avant de sortir de leurs appartements. "Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû lui dire la vérité..." pensa-t-elle tristement. En croisant les doigts, elle souhaita que son Serpentard préféré ne la laisse pas tomber pour cet acte involontaire avec Harry.

--------------------------

Drago fulminait en marchant dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Il avait hâte au lendemain pour être à nouveau en cour, simplement pour se changer les idées. "Si je croise le Balafré, je pense que la tentation de le tuer sera trop forte..." se dit-il, donc pour ne pas avoir d'ennui, le jeune sorcier décida de se rendre à la salle commune de sa Maison.

-Malefoy! Pourquoi deux visites en si peu de temps?! fit remarquer Blaise.

Le préfet regarda son ami sans laissé paraître aucune expression, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappel qu'il était venu les espionners la veille pour enquêter discrètement. Il lui fit alors un sourire en coin pendant que son cerveau cherchait une réplique qui ne l'obligerait pas à enchaîner les mensonges.

-Oui, je sais à quel point je suis irremplaçable. Ça doit être vraiment difficile pour toi depuis que j'ai mon appartement de préfet, fit-il en bombant le torse.

-Toujours aussi arrogant, à ce que je vois, ricana Zabini.

-Qui est le meilleur cette année? s'informa Drago en désignant un rassemblement d'élèves de Serpentards.

-Tu n'arriveras pas à me croire! C'est Goyle!

-Quoi? Cet abruti de Gregory Goyle? s'exclama le jeune Malefoy.

-La plupart pense que c'est grâce à l'épaisse couche de graise qu'il a dans les mains, expliqua Blaise.

Ils jouaient au **Bâton de Feu**. Il suffit de lançer un sort qui fait augmenter progressivement la chaleur de la baguette de son adversaire et le premier qui la lâche à perdu. Le préfet a toujours été le champion, car il avait eut beaucoup de pratique avec les scéances de torture que lui infligeait son père.

-Montre-moi ce dont tu es capable Goyle! proposa le grand blond en s'armant de son bout de bois magique.

-Euh... j'ai déjà fais plusieurs affrontements... commença le jeune sorcier à l'allure de garde du corps.

-Ne me dit pas que tu as peur? se moqua Drago.

Les étudiants éclatèrent de rire, ce qui fit monter le rouge aux joues de Gregory. Pour garder le peu de fierté qui lui restait, il décida d'essayer de battre Malefoy. Ils se positionnèrent un en face de l'autre, puis Millicent Bulstrode fit le décompte. Ils prononcèrent la formule en même temps et se concentrèrent pour oublier la douleur.

Bientôt, la majorité des Serpentards s'étaient rapprochés pour regarder et encourager les deux sorciers qui grimaçais, les dents serrés pour contenir leur cri. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant que l'élève sans cervelle finisse par abandonner. Il laissa tomber sa baguette et ont pouvait voir distinctement que la paume de sa main était brûlée.

-Bravo Malefoy! s'écria Zabini en démarrant les applaudissements.

Comme d'habitude, Millicent fit apparaître une lotion pour guérir la peau du gagnant, tandis que le perdant devait attendre une heure avant de pouvoir l'utiliser. Miss Bulstrode ne fut pas assée rapique, car Pansy Parkinson prit le petit pot et se dirigea vers le préfet avec un grand sourire.

-Tu restes le vainqueur, ça ne me surprend pas, roucoula-t-elle en appliquant doucement la crème sur la rougeur de sa main.

-Ça t'exite? fit-il en levant un sourcil.

-Peut-être... voudrais-tu venir vérifier dans un endroit plus intime? fit-elle langoureusement.

-Humm, laisse-moi réfléchir... Non, je ne peux pas j'ai un passionnant devoir à faire pour le cour d'Histoire de la magie, répondit-il sarcastiquement.

La sorcière fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendue, puisqu'elle se pressa sensuellement contre le corps musclés de Drago. "Ce serait quand même une bonne occasion de me venger de Hermione..." pensa-t-il soudainement. Il humidifia ses lèvres, puis se pencha lentement vers la jeune femme qui gémissait de plaisir en anticipant le baiser.

--------------------------

Dans la Grande Salle à l'heure du midi, la préfète remarqua les regards noirs de Drago. Le Serpentard détournait les yeux avant qu'elle puisse savoir s'il l'a fixait ou si c'était le jeune Potter juste assis à ses côtés. "Peut-être que je devrais prévenir Harry..." se dit-elle quand un sentiment d'inquiétude la submergea.

-Il faut qu'ont discutent, murmura-t-elle en touchant avec son pied la jambe du survivant.

Il sursauta légèrement, mais Hermione fut la seule à s'en rendre compte. Elle se leva et sa curiosité le poussa à la suivre dehors. Ils marchèrent près du lac en silence pendant un moment. La froideur du mois de Novembre fit frissonner le jeune sorcier. Il n'était pas allé prendre sa cape d'hivers et la sorcière-vampire n'était visiblement pas affectée par les basses températures.

-Oh, je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle en le remarquant.

-Je ne suis pas comme toi tu sais... fit-il en claquant des dents.

-**Accio cape! Accio écharpe!** prononça-t-elle la baguette en main, après s'être suffisamment concentrée.

Une minute plus tard, ils virent les vêtements aux couleurs de la Maison Gryffondor se diriger vers eux. Harry les attrapa et les enfila rapidement. Il se rendit compte que même si son amie avait beaucoup changé, elle était encore la première à lui venir en aide.

-Merci, ça va mieux maintenant. Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe? Tu sais que tu peux tous me dire? l'encouragea-t-il.

-La rivalité entre Drago et toi me fait peur... commença-t-elle.

-Pourquoi? Que s'est-il passé? s'étonna-t-il.

-Je lui ai avoué avoir goûté ton sang et il est devenu très furieux. Je pense qu'il pourrais te lançer un sort, expliqua-t-elle.

-Tu vois bien qu'il est fou! Quitte-le, il ne te mérite pas! s'écria-t-il.

-Je vous dérange peut-être? grogna une voix familière.

Hermione se tourna vers l'école de Poudlard. Elle utilisa son pourvoir de Vampire pour aperçevoir clairement le visage de la lointaine forme humaine qui venait de sortir à l'extérieur. C'était Drago et il avançait d'un pas rapide en ajustant sa cape sur ses épaules.

-Qui est-ce? demanda Harry qui avait noté le changement d'expression de la sorcière.

-Devine... répondit-elle en soupirant.

-Tu n'as pas froid? Oh, j'oubliais! Potter va sûrement te réchauffer! cracha-t-il en arrivant.

Aussitôt qu'il avait dit cette phrase, le grand blond le regretta. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'agraver les choses entre eux, mais il trouvait que le survivant était beaucoup trop près d'elle. "Ça aurait pu être pire, au moin j'ai résisté à la tentation de prendre ma baguette..." se dit-il.

-Reste où tu es Malefoy! le menaça Harry en s'armant de son bout de bois magique.

-Arrêtez vous deux! Il serait temps que vous agissiez en adultes! intervint-t-elle en se plaçant entre les sorciers.

-Pour me venger, je suis allé voir Pansy Parkinson dans le but de l'embrasser, lâcha-t-il.

La brunette resta muette, se sentant à la fois blessée et troublée, elle agrippa le bras du jeune homme aux cheveux noirs. Elle avait l'impression que ses genoux allaient fléchir et elle empêchait aussi son ami de sauter à la gorge du préfet. "Comment tu as pu faire une chose pareille! Je ne voulais pas mordre Harry, c'était plus fort que moi..." voulu-t-elle dire, mais ses mâchoires restaient figées.

-Je l'ai repoussé au dernier moment. J'ai réalisé que ce n'était pas ta faute, l'effet de la Pleine Lune était l'élément déclencheur, déclara-t-il calmement.

-Et je suis supposée te croire sur parole?! dit-elle sèchement en retrouvant l'usage de sa bouche.

-Vas lui demander, elle m'a traité d'agace! répondit-il avec une expression de dégoût.

Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à cette révélation. Elle savait que Pansy avait une mauvaise réputation et que si un garçon osait refuser ses avances, il le regrettait quand elle répendait des rumeurs à son sujet pour le punir.

-Si tu ressens le besoin de t'en prendre à Parkinson, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient! s'exclama-t-il avec les yeux pétillants de malice.

-Vraiment tentant, mais je suggère qu'ont oubli tout, proposa-t-elle à la surprise des deux ennemis.

-Ce sera difficile de ne pas défigurer Potter, mais je vais essayer, répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

-Drago! s'indigna-t-elle avant d'enrouler ses bras derrière sa nuque pour l'attirer dans un baiser.

-Ne vous occupez pas de moi! Faites comme si je n'étais pas là, dit Harry sarcastiquement.

-Serrez-vous la main, dit-elle en les regardant alternativement.

-Pas question! répondirent-ils en même temps.

-Vous voyez? Vous avez beaucoup de points communs. Par exemple: votre talent au Quidditch, votre popularité auxprès des élèves de votre Maison et vous êtes très important pour moi, fit-elle remarquer avec espoir.

Drago fronça les sourcils dans un signe de réflexion. "C'est vrai que je détestais Potter principalement parce qu'il fréquentait des sorciers de descendances Moldus et des familles pauvres comme les Weasley. Ça ne me semble plus avoir de l'importance..." se dit-il.

-Je respecte ton jugement Hermione, alors si tu penses qu'il en vaut la peine, j'accepte de lui donner une chance et je propose de faire une trève, dit Harry.

Le survivant rangea sa baguette et il lui offrit sa main. Pendant qu'il l'a serrait, le jeune Malefoy regarda sa petite amie. Elle semblait s'amuser de la situation et ses yeux brillaient de larmes de joies. "Je dois vraiment l'aimer pour risquer ma réputation en consentant à faire la paix avec Saint-Potter..." pensa-t-il en sentant ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire.

-J'aimerais tellement avoir une caméra pour immortaliser cet instant! dit-elle à moitié sérieuse.

-N'exagère pas! firent encore les deux sorcier d'une même voix.

Ils s'étaient lâché en reculant d'un pas, comme s'il venait de se faire prendre à enfreindre une loi. Hermione éclata de rire quand ils se dévisagèrent à cause de leurs réactions identiques. Elle continua de rire en les traînant vers le château, les tenant chacun par le bras. Quand la porte d'entrée se referma derrière eux, ils virent une jeune fille qui les regardaient la bouche grande ouverte.

-Oh! Bonjour Ginny... Qui va lui expliquer? fit la préfète en levant un sourcil.

-Toi! dirent-ils en s'éloignant précipitamment.

----------------------------------------------

**Note:)** Vous avez aimé? Vous aurez la suite **Jeudi** prochain! Vos **commentaires** seraient grandement appréciés. (mon esprit tordu est encore coupable d'avoir inventé le jeu du **Bâton de Feu** LOL) Allez, une petite Review S.V.P.


	13. Chapitre 13 Azkaban

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de Harry Potter n'est pas à moi, malheureusement, il est à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est de moi, mais je ne me fais pas d'argent c'est seulement pour le plaisir!

**Note:)** Ça vient de plus en plus exitant d'écrire cette fic! LOL J'ai déjà tellement hâte de composer les deux prochains! (vous comprendrez pourquoi!) Je prévois faire environ 20 chapitres en tous pour cette histoire. Bonne Lecture!

**Réponses aux Reviews:**

**Nuit Sans Lune :** Merci! Je vais bien et toi? Oh! Je cour lire ton nouveau chapitre dès que j'affiche le mien! :) Leur relation leur semble plus normale, car ils sont tous les deux différents. Il a changé, mais elle encore d'avantage en devenant un Vampire. 

**Elissia :** Merci! Oui, Drago aurai pu faire quelque chose d'irréparable, mais ça n'aurait pas fontionné avec la suite! Quand j'ai dis caméra, c'était comme un appareil photo, donc Drago doit savoir ce que c'est. 

**Kloona :** Merci! Et oui, ils sont de nouveau ensemble! (pour notre plus grand bonheur!) Tu sauras qui a vidé les Scouhiboux dans le chap 15 ou 16! :) 

**Mariecool :** Merci! Je suis contente que tu aimes mon idée du Bâton de Feu! :) Oui, je continue grâce au soutient des Reviews! 

**elliotnaiss :** Merci! Même les plus petites Reviews m'encourage à continuer! :) Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic! 

**stephanie :** Merci! Moi aussi je les trouvent mignon! Oui, je continue grâce à l'encouragement de vos Reviews! :) 

**kalika :** Merci! Je me suis amusé comme une démente en imaginant le jeu du Bâton de Feu! LOL Je trouvais que ça allait tellement bien avec le caractère des Serpentards! 

**lenne :** Merci! Oui, je savais qu'un jour Drago aurait l'air plus vieux à côté d'elle et j'ai deux solution, mais je ne te dirais rien! LOL J'ai préciser, quand j'ai fais un sondage dans ma première fic, que ma prochaine histoire serait Devenus Enfin Adulte. Si tu veux un résumé, va dans mon profil cliquez sur le lien de ma page web! (dans Fanfictions, et mes Wallpapers vallent le détour!) 

**slydawn :** Merci! Ça me fait très plaisir que tu aimes ma fic et surtout de réussir à faire rire! Je fais mon possible chaque semaine pour imaginer des scènes comique! :) 

**langedesenfers :** Merci! Je suis contente de t'avoir fait rire! Moi aussi j'aurai aimé voir la tête de Pansy! (mais en coupant la scène comme ça, j'ajoutais un peu de suspence pour vous les lecteur! Je sais, je suis diabolique!) 

**Sln :** Merci! Moi aussi j'ai bien aimé ma fin et le pire c'est une inspiration du moment! Je me suis dis que ce serait drôle! :) Tu vas revoir Vlad très bientôt! 

**zoulou7 :** Merci! Bonjour à toi aussi :) Je suis contente que l'idée du Bâton de Feu t'ai plu! Oui, je continue! 

**Mary-Mary :** Merci! Lui expliquer pourquoi elle est avec Malefoy et en même temps que Hermione est une Vampire. 

**Fee Flea(u :** Merci! J'ai vraiment apprécié ton commentaire pour mon idée du Bâton de Feu! LOL T'a raison pour leur relation, il y aura un petit malaise entre eux pendant un moment. 

**Jorajho :** Merci! Ça m'encourage à continuer! J'ai lu ta fic et tu as plusieurs Reviews qui le prouve! :) 

**LadyC :** LOL Merci! Elle n'a pas pleuré, ses yeux étaient seulement devenus humide et rendu au château rien ne paraîssait. Ça me fait plaisir que l'idée du Bâton de Feu t'ait plu! Mdr. 

**M dougy dog :** Merci! Moi aussi j'étais Mdr quand j'ai écris la fin en visualisant leur expression! J'aurai vraiment aimé être là pour voir ça! :) 

**lilouthephoenix :** Merci! J'affiche un sourire malicieux en aprrenant que je t'ai fait peur pour ce qui aurait pu se passer avec Hermione et Harry! Je suis soulagé que tu aimes encore ma fic! 

**WendyMalfoy :** Merci! Ouff... Alors j'ai bien fais de mettre la note Importante en haut! LOL Si tu m'avais trucidé, je n'aurais pas pu écrire la suite! :) 

----------------------------------------------

**CHAPITRE 13 - Azkaban**

Hermione haussa les épaules en regardant Drago et Harry s'en aller en ricanant. Elle traîna la jeune Weasley à ses appartements de préfets. Ginny se laissa tomber sur le sofa de cuir et la brunette commença à tout lui raconter. Elle évita de parler de l'incident des Scouthiboux, de la raison du départ de Monsieur Sunshine et qu'elle avait mordu Harry.

-Tu plaisantes pour la partie ou tu as dis que Vlad et toi étiez des Vampires?

-Tu veux une preuve? répondit-t-elle immédiatement.

La jeune Granger réalisa cependant qu'elle se transformait uniquement quand sa soif devenait urgente ou si quelque chose la rendait furieuse. "C'est drôle que je ne m'en aperçoive que maintenant..." pensa-t-elle en se sentant un peu idiote. En imaginant Ron lançer un sort pour blesser Drago, sa colère monta et elle eut le résultat espéré. Ses canines s'allongèrent et ses yeux devinrent rouge.

-Oh par Merlin! s'exclama Ginny en se précipitant à l'autre bout de la pièce.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de te faire du mal, ni à personne d'autre! la rassura-t-elle.

-Je comprend mieux pourquoi Malefoy s'est intéressé à toi, arriva-t-elle à rétorquer.

-Il arrive justement, je peux l'entendre et reconnaître son odeur de très loin, expliqua-t-elle.

-Est-ce que tout va bien les filles? s'inquiéta Drago en fixant sa petite amie sous sa forme de Vampire.

-Oui, je voulais juste lui montrer que je disais vrai pour ma Vampirisation, déclara Hermione en reprenant une apparence humaine.

Le grand blond releva la préfète pour lui donner un rapide baiser. Il se rapprocha ensuite de la rouquine en lui présentant ses excuses pour les insultes dites sur les Weasley pendant des années. Le Serpentard proposa même qu'elle le gifle en tendant la joue, si ça pouvait l'aider à se sentir mieux.

-Je le mérite, ajouta-t-il en voyant l'expression déconfite de la jeune sorcière.

-C'est pas juste, tu ne me l'a pas suggéré! blagua la brunette.

-Ça peut s'arranger, roucoula-t-il.

-C'est trop tard maintenant, parce que je t'aime, répliqua-t-elle en souriant.

-Vous êtes... tous les deux différents... bredouilla Ginny.

-Je le prend comme un compliment, dirent les amoureux en même temps.

-Harry a accepté votre relation? s'étonna-t-elle.

-Oui et nous avons même fait la paix! Tu peux te joindre à nous, déclara Drago en lui tendant la main.

La jeune Weasley le regarda avec les yeux écarquillés, comme s'il venait d'avouer son amour pour le professeur Rogue et qu'ils allaient se marier dans quelques jours. Cette phrase l'a prit visiblement par surprise et Hermione s'en amusa en s'accrochant à l'autre bras du préfet, sans se privée de caresser doucement un de ses muscle.

-D'accord, dit finalement Ginny en serrant timidement sa main dans la sienne.

--------------------------

Toute l'école était rassemblé dans la Grande Salle pour le repas du soir. Dumbledore se leva après avoir consulté les professeurs à voix basse. Ils semblaient tous beaucoup plus nerveux que d'habitude. Madame Pince, la Bibliothécaire, s'emblait au bord de l'évanouissement. L'homme à la barbe argentée s'éclaircit la gorge pour attirer l'attention. Le silence se fit et les têtes se tournèrent vers lui.

-Mes chers élèves, j'ai une nouvelle qui risque grandement vous affecter, commença-t-il.

-J'espère que ça ne concerne pas Monsieur Sunshine, murmura la préfète en croisant les doigts.

-Si vous éprouvez le besoin de parler à un adulte, les enseignants seront à votre disposition, continua le directeur.

-Est-ce qu'il va finir par nous dire ce qui se passe! s'impatienta Ron.

-Tous les occupants de la prison d'Azkaban, ce qui incluent les Détraqueurs, se sont échappés. Ne paniquez pas, restez assis, déclara finalement le vieux sorcier.

-Quoi?! s'écrièrent plusieur étudiants, la voix tremblante.

-Vous serez en sécurité à Poudlard, ne craignez rien, ajouta-t-il pour faire diminuer l'agitation des jeunes.

La dernière phrase de Dumbledore n'arrangea pas les choses... La majorité des visages étaient livides ou paralysés dans une expression de terreur. Ginny qui avait déjà les larmes aux yeux, agrippa instinctivement le bras droit de Harry et il plaça sa main gauche sur la sienne pour lui offrir un peu de réconfort.

Hermione remarqua que Ron semblait plus perturbé par ce geste envers sa soeur que par l'annonce de l'évasion d'une bande de criminels. Elle dirigea ensuite son regard vers la table des Serpentards. Les enfants des Mangemorts qui étaient à Azkaban souriaient, mais Drago avait l'air troublé et elle devinait que c'était à cause de son père.

-Vos parents seront tous avertis grâce à la Gazette du sorcier. Vous ne serez pas dispensé de cours demain matin. Je sais que certain d'entre-vous ont perdu l'appétit, mais essayer de manger un peu, termina Albus.

La nourriture fit sont apparition sur les table, mais il y eut beaucoup de gaspillage, aucun dessert n'avait été prévu et personne ne s'en plaignit. Les élèves se rendirent à leur salle commune, dans un silence de mort à la surprise des portraits des tableaux qui n'était pas au courant de la mauvaise nouvelle.

-Je vais rejoindre Drago, je ne peux pas le laisser seul, murmura-t-elle à Harry et aux deux Weasley.

-Pourquoi? Il n'arrive pas à retrouver votre salle commune sans toi? fit Ron en levant un sourcil.

-Lucius Malefoy était enfermé à cette prison! expliqua Ginny en donnant un coup de coude à son frère pour son indiférence à la souffrance du petit ami de la brunette.

-Ce n'était pas très gentil! s'indigna le survivant en fusillant le rouquin du regard.

La jeune Granger dit le mot de passe dès qu'elle fut à porté de voix du tableau de Circé et passa rapidement par l'ouverture qui menait à ses appartements de préfets pour ne pas perdre une seconde de plus. Le grand blond était debout au milieu de la pièce, dos à elle, comme s'il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il allait faire.

-J'ai peur que mon père me contacte en me demandant de m'enfuir avec lui et ma mère à l'autre bout du monde... expliqua-t-il.

-Oh! Euh... tu le ferais? bredouilla-t-elle.

-Bien sûr que non! Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'éloigner de toi! dit-il précipitamment.

Hermione laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Il se retourna et elle s'empressa de se jeter dans ses bras et d'enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille. Les amoureux s'embrassèrent passionnément, puis la jeune femme caressa son visage d'une main et elle plaça l'autre derrière sa nuque. Elle lui sourit largement en le regardant intensément.

-Je vais continuer de t'aimer, même si ton père fait quelque chose d'horrible, le rassura-t-elle.

-Il est vraiment très doué pour faire souffrir les autres, insista-t-il.

Hermione savait que Lucius n'avais jamais hésité à torturer son propre fils pendant sa croissance et le fait d'y penser lui donnait des envies de meurtre. "Peut-être que Drago a peur que son père vienne le chercher de force ou qu'il réussisse à me tuer..." pensa-t-elle après avoir remarqué les battement rapide du coeur du grand blond.

-Je ne le laisserai pas s'en prendre à nous, dit-elle avec conviction.

-Restons toujours sur nos garde avec notre baguette à porté de main, termina-t-il.

-Oh! Je viens de réaliser que Vladimir aussi est libre! Il ne reviendra sûrement pas à Poudlard, alors je vais lui envoyer un hibou pour avoir de ses nouvelle! s'exclama-t-elle.

-Tu ne penses pas qu'il serait plutôt du genre à prendre l'oiseau comme repas que pour te répondre? ricana-t-il.

-Oh! Je ne sais pas s'il reçevait une ration de Sang en prison, c'est vrai que ce serait risqué, approuva-t-elle tristement.

--------------------------

Hermione cherchait un livre dans la Réserve de la bibliothèque grâce à une permission de Dumbledore, quand une élève de Serpentard s'approcha en parcourant les titres du regard. Elle s'arrêta tout près de la sorcière-vampire et cette dernière s'attendait à reçevoir un commentaire sarcastique d'un moment à l'autre.

-Miss Granger, je me demandais si des informations nouvelles sur la mort des Scouthiboux vous serais venus aux oreilles? demanda poliment la jeune femme qui avait une voix familière.

-Je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont vous voulez parlez, **mentie** la préfète.

-C'est moi, Tonks! Je change mon apparence pour questionner les étudiants, expliqua la Métamorphomage.

-Oh! J'aurai dû vous reconnaître...

-Ça n'a pas d'importance, la coupa Nymphadora.

-Ce n'est pas un peu risqué de parler ici? s'inquiéta la brunette.

-La pièce est presque vide, il n'y en a pas beaucoup qui ont la tête à travailler aujourd'hui.

-Je suis venu dans le but de trouver le sort qui aurait pu être utilisé pour tuer des Scouthiboux, expliqua-t-elle.

La jeune Auror fit quelques pas et quelques secondes plus tard, elle mit un livre dans les mains de la préfète. Celle-ci lu immédiatement les mots sur la couverture "Les ravages fais par la magie noire" avant de lui adresser un sourire en signe de remerciement. L'odeur de son amoureux parvint soudainement à ses narines.

-Qu'est-ce tu fais avec la Sang-de-Bourbe ma jolie? demanda-t-il.

-Il est toujours aussi poli envers toi? ironisa la nouvelle enseignante.

-Notre relation est secrète, donc nous agissons comme des ennemis en public, ricana Hermione.

-Pourquoi tu dis tout à cette fille de Serpentard? s'énerva-t-il.

-En réalité, c'est le professeur Tonks. Elle a la capacité de modifier son corps, expliqua la Gryffondor.

-Ah bon! Pratique pour enquêter j'imagine... fit-il visiblement impressionné par ce pouvoir.

La brunette serra les dents, car elle n'aimait pas le regard appréciateur qu'il avait pour Nymphadora pendant qu'elle changeait son apparence pour sa vériable identité pendant deux secondes pour lui prouver. Ce fut de trop quand Drago se mit à applaudir, mais ça lui donnait une excuse pour intervenir.

-Arrête de faire autant de bruit, la Bibliothécaire va venir nous avertir! dit sèchement Hermione.

-Calme-toi! Ce n'est rien du tout, grogna-t-il.

-Qui t'a dit que j'étais ici? continua-t-elle.

-Moi! Je n'aurais pas dû? dit Harry en arrivant.

-Bonsoir Monsieur Potter, le salua la Métamorphomage.

-Bonsoir professeur Tonks, répondit-il en ayant immédiatement reconnu sa voix.

-Ne me dit pas que tu as quelque chose de grave à nous apprendre, s'énerva la préfète.

-Non, j'ai décidé de venir vous aider dans vos recherches, répondit le jeune homme à la cicatrice en posant une main sur l'épaule de son amie.

-Merci, c'est gentil, fit-elle de soulagement.

Elle le serra dans ses bras, plus par habitude qu'autre chose, mais Drago eut l'impression que son estomac se retournait dans son ventre. Il luttait pour ne pas ordonner au Gryffondor de s'éloigner tout de suite de sa petite amie. Il choisi finalement de faire semblant de tousser, ce qui les fit se séparer.

-Et si ont se divisait en équipe de deux? proposa le jeune Malefoy innocemment.

-D'accord! Hermione et moi ont vas questionner les élèves de notre Maison et vous irez chez les Serpentards, suggéra Harry.

-Non! s'écrièrent en même temps les préfets sous le regard amusé de Tonks.

-Vous devriez allé vous coucher, il est déjà tard. Noubliez pas que les cours reprendrons normalement demain matin, fit remarquer l'enseignante.

Le jeune Potter haussa les épaules avant de leur souhaiter une bonne nuit, puis les autres l'immitèrent. Les amoureux se dirigeaient vers leurs appartements de préfets, parfaitement conscients qu'ils avaient eut la même réaction de jalousie à la perspective de passer du temps avec quelqu'un d'autre. Quand ils furent dans leur salle commune, elle déposa le livre de magie noire sur une table et se décida à parler en premier.

-C'est ridicule! Je ne suis pas attirée par Harry, il est comme un frère pour moi. Tandis que toi tu n'as probablement aucune chance avec Tonks! commença-t-elle.

-Tu croyais que je voulais la mettre dans mon lit? fit-il les yeux écarquillés.

-Il y avait presque de la bave qui coulait de ta bouche! cracha-t-elle.

-C'est uniquement sa faculté de modifier son apparence qui m'impressionne. Tu n'as pas à l'envier, car tes pouvoirs sont bien plus puissants, rectifia-t-il calmement.

Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. "C'est vrai que s'il la voulait, il aurait tout simplement accepté de faire l'enquête avec elle dans sa Maison..." se dit-elle. Il lui rendit son sourire, puis ils s'embrassèrent de longue minutes comme pour celler un pacte de fidélité entre-eux.

Drago commença à la déshabiller de ses doigts experts et elle fit de même. Elle agrippa sa chevelure blonde pendant qu'il déposait des baisers dans son cou, puis sur sa poitrine. Ils échangèrent ensuite leur rôle, puis il passa sa main à l'intérieur du string de son amante pour la caresser doucement. Quand il enfonça son index dans son intimité, elle gémit de plaisir. Il fit de petits mouvement circulaire pendant qu'elle s'accrochait désespérément à lui pour ne pas tomber sur le sol, car ses jambes ne semblaient plus vouloir la supporter.

-Oh Drago! arriva-t-elle à prononcer.

La brunette laissa ses genoux fléchirent et dès qu'ils touchèrent le tapis, elle le débarrassa de son boxer. Un gémissement rauque s'échappa de la gorge du jeune Malefoy quand elle prit entièrement son membre viril dans sa bouche en le casessant langoureusement durant un moment.

-Mmm, Hermione je ne peux plus attendre! murmura-t-il.

-Moi non plus! s'exclama-t-elle en reconnaissant le désir dans ses yeux gris.

Le préfet la releva, lui retira rapidement sa petite culotte avant de la soulever par les fesses. Il la plaqua contre le mur et elle eut le réflexe d'enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille musclée. En l'embrassant fougeusement, il entra en elle et débuta les mouvements de va-et-vient.

La Gryffondor se colla encore plus contre son torse en le serrant dans ses bras et elle sentie l'agréable frisson qui parcourra le corps du jeune sorcier. Leur respiration devint de plus en plus saccadée. Elle poussa un long gémissement de plaisir quand il accéléra le rythme.

Hermione cria le nom de son amant quand elle atteignit l'orgasme, comme secouée par une énorme décharge électrique. Les sensations fortes l'avait même fait se transformer en Vampire. Le grand blond sourit largement avant de se déverser en elle en poussant un cri d'extase. Elle reposa les pieds sur le sol et ils restèrent enlacés, le souffle cour.

-Tu... as... soif? haleta le préfet en fixant ses yeux rouges.

Pour toute réponse, elle fit un petit signe de tête. Drago la traîna et la fit s'installer devant le foyer, puis il alla remplir la théière d'eau. Il passa prendre sa baguette, un sachet de **thé saignant** et prononça la formule pour faire tenir le tout en suspension au-dessus du feu.

Ils ne prirent pas la peine de remettre leurs vêtements, puisqu'ils iraient bientôt au lit. Le Serpentard vint s'asseoir derrière elle en l'entourant de ses bras pendant qu'ils patientaient. La jeune femme afficha un sourire de pur bonheur en posant ses mains sur les siennes.

-Je t'aime, j'adore même tes répliques sarcastiques! ricana-t-elle.

-Je t'aime aussi, même quand tu accordes parfois une plus grande importance à tes livres qu'à moi! fit-il à moitié sérieux.

-Drago! Tu te rends comptes que cette année nous devons passer les A.S.P.I.C et que ces examens sont extrêmement importants pour notre avenir?! s'indigna-t-elle.

-Comme tu veux, Miss je-sais-tout! Je ne sais même pas ce que je vais faire comme travail... ajouta-t-il.

-Oh! Tu devras trouver au plus vite et je vais t'aider! répliqua-t-elle vivement. 

----------------------------------------------

**Note:)** Vous avez aimé? Que va-t-il se passer maintenant? L'action se poursuit dans le Chapitre suivant nommé: **Panique** et vous l'aurez **Jeudi** prochain! Vos **commentaires** seraient grandement appréciés. Allez, une petite Review S.V.P.


	14. Chapitre 14 Panique

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de Harry Potter n'est pas à moi, malheureusement, il est à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est de moi, mais je ne me fais pas d'argent c'est seulement pour le plaisir!

**Note:)** Je tiens à dire un gros merci aux lecteurs qui ne laisse pas de Reviews. Je paris que la principale raison est que je vous promet un chapitre tous les Jeudis et que vous n'avez pas l'impression de devoir m'encourager. Je sais qu'il y en a aussi qui n'ont pas le temps ou peut-être même que vous êtes gênés. LOL Moi je n'hésite jamais à laisser un long commentaire en précisant mes répliques ou passage préférés! (je sais que je suis une des seules à le faire, mais je m'en fou, car ça fait plaisir aux Auteurs)

**Réponses aux Reviews:**

**zoulou7 :** Merci! Bonjour à toi! :) Ça me fait plaisir que tu trouves mon site web super! J'adore faire des Wallpapers! Ils y en aura de nouveaux au mois de Décembre! 

**lenne :** Merci! Ça va bien! Leur couple sera dévoilé dans le chap 15! Il y aura environ 20 chap en tout et non ils ne seront pas plus long, car je n'ai pas le temps d'en écrire plus en une semaine. Euh... quel image avec Drago et Herm qui est enseinte? Si tu as confondue mon site avec un autre, je veux savoir lequel ça m'intéresse! :) 

**stephanie :** Merci! Oui, je continue avec plaisir! 

**Thellys :** LOL Merci! Agace: ça veut dire que tu séduit quelqu'un pour ensuite partir avant que la personne ait eut ce qu'elle voulait. (Drago allai embrasser Pansy, mais il l'a repoussé au dernier moment, ce qui la rendit furieuse!) Les gars traite souvent les fille d'agaces quand elles portent des vêtements trop sexy. Je suis contente que tu aimes toujours ma fic! 

**Nuit Sans Lune :** Merci! J'ai bien aimé ta phrase: Lucius ne va pas laisser son fils nager en plein bonheur encore longtemps n'est ce pas? LOL 

**kalika :** Merci! Non, c'est pas facile et ça donne chaud et je bave en imaginant Drago. LOL 

**langedesenfers :** Merci! Génial tu dis? Ça m'encourage à continuer! :) J'espère que tu aimeras celui-ci! 

**Paprika Star :** LOL Merci! J'ai dis dans la note en haut du chapitre 10 je crois que le rôle de Vladimir Sunshine n'était pas terminé, alors tu vas le "revoir" très bientôt! Tu t'en pose des questions! Tu auras tes réponses plus tard! :) 

**lilouthephoenix :** Merci! Et oui, Lucius fera une petite apparition! LOL Moi aussi j'adore le couple Drago et Hermione! J'ai très hâte de commencer ma prochaine fic (Devenus enfin Adulte) avec eux! 

**Neo303 :** Merci! Je suis super contente que tu trouves ma fic originale, car c'est mon but! Il y a tellement d'histoire qui se ressemble, alors je fais de mon mieux pour écrire quelque chose de différent! 

**LadyC :** Merci! Tu dis que tu comprends mieux le Rating maintenant? Est-ce que tu aurais manqué le chapitre 8 nommé Attraction? LOL Ça me fait plaisir de savoir que tu aimes toujours ma fic! :) 

**Malicia Malfoy :** LOL Merci! J'étais Mdr en lisant ta Review, alors oui tu m'as manqué! Tu auras les réponse à tes questions dans Ce chapitre et dans le suivant! :) 

**Sln :** Merci! Je savais que le titre pouvais donner de faux espoir, mais je ne voulais pas trop en dire pour sur l'évasion! :) Tu verras Vladi-chou, LOL, plus tôt que tu ne le crois! 

**Fee Flea(u :** Merci! L'idée de l'évasion était déjà prévu depuis le début de ma fic! C'est pour cette raison que je parle de Voldemort dans mon résumé! :) Merde, tu devines toujours tout! (une chance que tu es la seule sinon ça ne serait plus drôle! LOL) 

----------------------------------------------

**CHAPITRE 14 - Panique**

Le Lundi matin, les préfets étaient assis sur le sofa de leur salle commune. Drago avait un bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme. Le livre "Les ravages fais par la magie noire" que Tonks avait mit dans les mains de la brunette, reposait sur leurs genoux à la page 66.

-Pendant ton sommeil, j'ai trouvé le sortilège qui a probablement été performé pour vider les Scouthiboux, commença-t-elle.

-Ce n'est pas le genre de formule dont tu aurais besoin, fit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

-Très drôle... je suis morte de rire, répondit-elle sarcastiquement.

-C'est bien beau tout ça, mais ont ne sais toujours pas qui aurait pu faire ce sort, ni pourquoi, fit-il remarquer en reprenant son sérieux.

-Oui, j'en suis consciente, mais cette formule demande beaucoup de concentration et de précision, donc c'est inévitablement un élève de sixième ou septième année, expliqua-t-elle.

-À moin que ce soit un professeur... ajouta-t-il.

-Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup, dit-elle sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'avoir un doute.

-Si l'un d'entre eux à apprit que Monsieur Sunshine est un Vampire, peut-être qu'il ou qu'elle a voulu le faire expulser, continua-t-il.

-La seule personne que je pourrais imaginer faire une telle chose, est Severus Rogue.

-Je ne crois pas, il a prouvé sa loyauté envers le directeur durant toutes ces années, fit-il avec assurace.

-Tout le monde sait qu'il convoite le poste d'enseignant pour la Défence Contre les Forces du Mal, poursuivit-elle.

-Ont en reparlera plus tard, c'est l'heure, termina-t-il.

Effectivement, la cloche sonna pour annoncer le début des cours et après lui avoir donné un rapide baiser, il quitta le premier leurs appartements pour se diriger vers la salle où Tonks les attendaient. Le grand blond considérait le professeur Rogue comme un deuxième père et n'arrivait pas à admettre que le directeur de sa Maison puisse être un suspect dans cette affaire.

Hermione attendit une minute avant de se rendre dans la pièce où Vladimir travaillait. Elle écouta à peine ce que la jeune Auror disait. Harry le remarqua et en profita pour lui murmurer qu'il voulait lui parler. Quand le cour de Nymphadora prit fin, le jeune homme à la cicatrice l'entraîna dans une salle de classe vide. Avant qu'il ait pu verouiller la porte à l'aide de sa baguette, Drago entra.

-Ont n'a pas besoin de toi Malefoy, grogna Harry.

-Du calme Potter! Même si ce que tu vas lui dire est personnel, je l'aurais quand même apprit un jour ou l'autre, répondit le Serpentard avec un sourire en coin.

-Ce serait vraiment trop vous demander d'agir comme des adultes civilisés? dit sèchement la préfète.

-Je crois que Voldemort est responssable de leur évasion, dit finalement le survivant.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça? demanda-t-elle immédiatement.

-Hier, j'ai vu Rogue se frotter le bras gauche, la où se trouve la Marque des Ténèbre, expliqua-t-il.

-Peut-être que c'est seulement par nervosité, proposa-t-elle avec espoir.

-En fait, ma cicatrice m'a fait mal, avoua-t-il.

-Tu dois avertir Dumbledore! s'énerva-t-elle.

-Je sais. Je pense que le combat ultime approche, ajouta-t-il d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

-Tu devrais recommençer les cours de l'A.D, suggéra-t-elle.

-Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer? J'ai l'impression d'être dans un monde parralèlle parce que je n'ai pas compris grand chose... fit Drago sur un ton impatient.

Les deux Gryffondors échangèrent un regard complice, puis un sourire. Harry se rendit au bureau du directeur pour lui faire part de la mauvaise nouvelle pendant qu'elle racontait le lien que son ami avait avec le célèbre Mage noir à cause de sa cicatrice. Elle lui parla ensuite de l'Armée de Dumbledore, composés d'élèves de Poudlard, dont Harry en était l'enseignant.

-Ah bon... ça ne m'impressionne pas du tout, lâcha-t-il sans réussir à la convaincre.

-C'est ce que je vois, ricana-t-elle.

La jeune femme fit deux pas vers lui et plaça une main sur la cravate du grand blond. Elle la tira doucement pour le forcer à se pencher en humidifiant ses lèvres. Il céda à la tentation et l'embrassa passionnément en passant ses doits dans ses cheveux bruns.

--------------------------

**Trois semaines** plus tard, la Gazette du Sorcier annonçait ce que tout le monde redoutait. La communauté magique paniquait parce qu'il y avait eut des meurtres dans le village de sorciers près de Beauxbâtons, l'école de sorcellerie en France. Dumbledore avait été mit au courant une heure plus tôt et à l'aide de sa cheminée, il demanda rapidement aux membres de l'Ordre du Phénix d'allé assurer la surveillance des élèves de cet établissement.

Les jeune sorciers et sorcières de Poudlard étaient très pâles et la plupart pleuraient. Les préfets se regardèrent un moment. Hermione aurait aimé pourvoir le rejoindre pour le serrer dans ses bras et lui dire que son père n'était sûrement pas le coupable. Harry fixait la date du journal en se disant qu'il se souviendrait du Vendredi 3 Décembre comme du premier jour de la guerre.

-Je suspend les cours pour aujourd'hui, donc vous aurez plus de temps pour vous en remettre, déclara le directeur.

-C'est un coup des Mangemorts qui se sont évadés! cracha Ron.

Dumbledore continua à parler, mais la jeune Granger ne l'écoutait plus. Elle posa une main réconfortante sur celle de Harry et quand ses yeux verts rencontrèrent les siens, elle n'arriva pas à savoir ce qu'il ressentait et il n'affichait aucune expression.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je suis prêt, quoi qu'il arrive, dit-il calmement.

-Tu peux compter sur moi pour t'aider, répondit-elle sans hésitation.

Les étudiants quittèrent la Grande Salle et la majorité se rendirent dans leur salle commune en se soutenant mutuellement. Hermione s'éloigna de ses amis Gryffondors et se rendit à la course dans ses appartements de préfets. Elle ouvrit le passage à Drago quand elle sentie qu'il approchait.

-Tu crois que Potter accepterait de m'apprendre comment faire un Patronus, commença-t-il en serrant les poings.

-Euh... est-ce que ça va... bredouilla-t-elle.

-Je vais bien, je veux juste être bien préparé si jamais des Détraqueurs viennent nous rendre visite, expliqua-t-il en s'approchant.

-Je te rassure tout de suite, tu n'auras pas besoin d'allé voir Harry, je vais te montrer comment faire, fit-elle en plaçant ses mains derrière sa nuque.

-Je suis sérieux, répliqua-t-il en essayant de se dégager.

-Moi aussi, mais pour exécuter ce sort, tu dois avoir en tête le souvenir le plus heureux de ta vie et je voulais seulement te mettre dans l'ambiance... s'empressa-t-elle de dire.

Le jeune Malefoy leva un sourcil avant qu'elle s'avance pour capturer ses lèvres. Il répondit au baiser en l'entourant de ses bras, tandis que la brunette se pressait contre lui. Il en profita pour compiler mentalement des événements merveilleux, mais puisqu'il n'en avaient pas beaucoup le choix fut assé facile. La bouche du Serpentard s'étira en un large sourire quand ils se séparèrent quelques minutes plus tard.

-Tu m'as fais réaliser ce que je devais avoir à l'esprit pour réussir cette formule, fit-il après avoir reprit son souffle.

-Ah oui? Dis-le moi, roucoula-t-elle avec le sourire.

-Notre relation est la meilleure chose qui m'est arrivé, dit-il en prenant tendrement son visage entre ses mains.

-C'est gentil... murmura-t-elle visiblement gênée.

-Alors professeur Granger, j'attend vos consignes, fit-il sur un ton moqueur.

-Visualise un moment de bonheur et prononce la formule Spero Patronum, expliqua-t-elle.

Le grand blond se recula jusqu'à l'entrée de leur salle commune et sorti sa baguette. Pendant qu'il se concentrait, la jeune femme se plaça à sa gauche et patienta en le détaillant physiquement. "Il est vraiment sexy!" se dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre pour empêcher un gloussement de sortir.

-Ha oui Hermione! Continue! fit-il en gémissant.

-Pervers! s'indigna-t-elle en lui donnant une claque sur l'épaule.

-Quoi? C'est un souvenir très heureux, se justifia-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

La sorcière-vampire alla s'asseoir sur le sofa de cuir en soupirant. "Les garçons sont tous les mêmes..." pensa-t-elle en levant les yeux aux ciel. Drago ricana, puis il se répéta mentalement les mots qu'il devait prononcer. En serrant sa baguette, il se concentra ensuite sur les sentiments qu'il éprouve pour Hermione. Une chaleur intense se fit sentir dans la région de son estomac, alors il décida de tenter l'expérience.

-**Spero Patronum!** dit-il avec force.

Un long filet de fumée argentée s'échappa de son bout de bois magique pour former une créature qui flotta jusqu'au fond de la pièce, mais ont ne pouvait pas encore bien distinguer quel animal il représentait. Le préfet afficha un air déçu en croisant le regard de sa petite amie.

-C'est très bien pour une première fois! Harry n'a été capable de faire son Patronus qu'après plusieurs tentatives, fit-elle vivement pour l'encourager à continuer.

-Pitié, épargne-moi des comparaisons avec Potter, se plaignit-il.

-Recommence si tu veux y arriver avant l'année prochaine, ricana-t-elle.

--------------------------

Le grand blond passa presque toute la journée à perfectionner divers sortilèges et à en apprendre de nouveaux pendant que la brunette lisait pour se détendre un peu. Vers 22 heures, elle se leva et passa devant lui avec un air qui se voulait normal.

-Je vais me changer, dit-elle en allant dans sa chambre.

Ce qu'elle n'avait pas dit, c'est que son intention était d'allé acheter du **thé saignant** sans lui. Avec sa plume et son encrier qui se trouvait sur son bureau, elle écrivit un petit mot sur un bout de parchemin pour expliquer son départ, puis elle enfila des vêtements noirs.

-**Alohomora!** murmura-t-elle pour déverrouiller la fenêtre.

Quand elle l'ouvrit, un grincement se fit entendre. Elle murmura un juron, car son plan tombait à l'eau juste pour cette erreur stupide. Drago ne mit pas longtemps à entrer dans la pièce. Il fronça les sourcils en la regardant, puis il lu rapidement le message qui lui était adressé et le froissa furieusement.

-C'est risqué de sortir depuis que tous les prisonniers sont en liberté, fit-il remarquer.

-Je suis parfaitement capable de me défendre! répliqua-t-elle immédiatement.

-Je t'accompagne, je ne veux pas manquer une occasion de tester un sort que je viens de maîtriser, dit-il avec un sourire diabolique.

Elle ricana et fit un signe affirmatif de la tête. "C'est vrai que ce sera plus amusant de faire cette sortie avec lui..." se dit-elle pendant qu'il allait mettre une cape chaude. Le jeune Malefoy ne voulait pas avouer qu'il serait bien trop nerveux de devoir attendre son retour, car il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas s'empêché d'imaginer les pires sénarios.

Ils se positionnèrent sur le rebord de la fenêtre, mais à la grande surprise de la jeune femme, il sauta tout de suite en bas. Elle s'élança derrière lui en utilisant son pouvoir pour aller plus vite. Elle fut stupéfié quand il prononça quelque chose d'une voix calme et qu'il se posa doucement sur le sol.

-C'est un sortilège pour ralentir une chute, expliqua-t-il fièrement dès qu'elle le rejoignit.

-Ne, refait, jamais, ça! grogna-t-elle en détachant chaque mot.

-Désolé, c'est vrai que j'aurais dû te prévenir, mais ça n'aurait pas été drôle! ricana-t-il.

-Tu m'as fais très peur... murmura-t-elle en essayant de se calmer.

-Alors, quand est-ce que le **Vampire Express** se dirige vers Pré-au-Lard? demanda-t-il avec un sourire amusé pour changer de sujet.

-Il n'est pas question qu'ont volent jusque là, j'ai eus assé d'émotions pour aujourd'hui, répondit-elle en comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire.

Ils marchèrent en silence, l'un à côté de l'autre. Le jeune sorcier tenta de lui prendre la main en espérant qu'elle n'était plus fâchée. À son grand soulagement, elle se laissa faire. Ils passèrent devant les boutiques fermées du village de sorcier et longèrent l'allée sombre qui menait à la partie peu fréquentable de Pré-au-Lard.

-Tu me laisse commander et ont part le plus vite possible, murmura-t-il.

Hermione acquiesça en hochant la tête, puis ils cachèrent leur visage en utilisant leur capuchon. Drago serra la main de sa petite amie et se faufila parmis les personnes présente dans la pièce mal éclairé. Il demanda quatres caisses de **thé saignant** pour ne pas avoir à revenir trop vite, puis il plongea la main dans sa poche pour en retirer une poignée de Gallions.

-Non, je vais payer, fit-elle en retenant son bras.

-À part d'être près de toi, rien ne me fait plus plaisir que de dépenser la fortune de mon père! répondit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

La jeune femme ricana et le laissa régler la note. Elle prit sa baguette et utilisa le sortilège de réduction pour ensuite mettre les caisses dans sa robe de sorcier. "Il y a plus de clients que la dernière fois, probablement des ancients prisonniers d'Azkaban..." se dit Drago. Ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie quand elle s'arrêta net pour aucune raison apparente selon le Serpentard.

-Vladimir? murmura-t-elle.

-Tu l'as vus? Où ça, demanda-t-il en scrutant la foule.

-Il était juste là! s'énerva-t-elle en pointant au fond de la pièce à sa droite.

-Je crois que ton esprit te joue des tours, se moqua-t-il.

-Je ne suis pas folle! cracha-t-elle en l'entraînant à l'extérieur.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu te sauve? Ne serais-tu pas devenues paranoïaque par hasard? blagua-t-il.

La Gryffondor ferma les yeux un instant pour mieux se repasser les images qui venaient de ce dérouler. Elle était certaine d'avoir aperçu le Vampire, donc elle concentra son attention sur la personne qui l'accompagnait. Il avait de long cheveux blond retenus en catogan et son regard était gris.

-J'ai reconnue quelqu'un d'autre qui discutait avec lui, c'était Lucius Malefoy, termina-t-elle en avalant difficilement.

-C'est... impossible... bredouilla-t-il en se raidissant.

-Tu seras sûrement content d'apprendre que le **Vampire Express** vas effectivement reprendre son service pour ce soir, ironisa-t-elle pour essayer de le calmer.

Hermione l'agrippa avant qu'il essai de retourner au magasin pour vérifier si elle n'avait pas rêvé. Il grogna légèrement, mais la sorcière-vampire ne tenait pas à rester une minute de plus dans les parages. Ils s'élevèrent dans le ciel et Drago n'eut pas d'autre choix que de s'accrocher à elle. Le vol sembla durer une éternité même si en réalité, peu de temps s'était écoulé quand ils passèrent à nouveau par la fenêtre de la chambre de la préfète.

-Tu devrais allé raconter à Dumbledore ce que tu as vu, dit-il nerveusement.

-Ça me fait plaisir que tu me crois, mais je me demandais si Vladimir pouvait être un ennemi, fit-elle en retirant ses achats de sa robe de sorcier d'une main tremblante.

-La nuit porte conseil, alors tu n'auras qu'à te décider demain, proposa-t-il.

Le Serpentard interpréta son silence pour un oui. Ils se débarrassèrent de leur vêtements et s'étendirent sous les couvertures rouges. Ils se blotirent l'un contre l'autre pour se réconforter à cause de leur inquiétude. La brunette pensait à Monsieur Sunshine et son amoureux était préoccupé par le fait que son père était tout près... 

----------------------------------------------

**Note:)** Vous avez aimé? Vous aurez la suite **Jeudi** prochain! Vos **commentaires** seraient grandement appréciés. (l'idée du **Vampire Express** m'est venu en pensant au Poudlard Express et parce que Hermione peut voler avec ses pouvoirs de Vampires!) Allez, une petite Review S.V.P.


	15. Chapitre 15 Joyeux Noël

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de Harry Potter n'est pas à moi, malheureusement, il est à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est de moi, mais je ne me fais pas d'argent c'est seulement pour le plaisir!

**Note:)** J'ai vraiment très hâte de lire les Reviews que vous allé me faire pour Ce chapitre! LOL Il a été difficile à écrire, vous comprendrez pourquoi rendu plus bas!

**Réponses aux Reviews:**

**Tootsia :** Merci! C'est gentil de m'avoir fait une petite Review! Je continue avec plaisir d'écrire ma fic! :) 

**langedesenfers :** Merci! Ça me fait plaisir que tu trouves que ma fic est génial! :) 

**Severia Dousbrune :** Merci! Ah oui, tu trouves que ma fic s'améliore? Ça me met la pression pour la suite! LOL Tu vas savoir pourquoi Vladimir était avec Lucius dans le prochain Chapitre! :) 

**Hermylove :** LOL Merci! Ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes toujours ma fic! Oui, je continue! :) 

**Malicia Malfoy :** Merci! Je suis contente de te faire rire! :) Moi aussi je ris beaucoup en écrivant! Tu peux être écrivain et travailler dans une usine ou devenir avocate. Ensuite, si tu fais assé d'argent comme écrivain, tu lâche l'autre job! 

**Sln :** Merci! J'imagine que tu aimeras le prochain chapitre parce que Vlad fera une plus grande apparition! :) Moi j'ai très hâte à la suite de Changer le futur! 

**Mary-Mary :** Merci! Ha, le suspence... (rire diabolique) Tu auras la réponse dans le prochain chapitre! 

**lenne :** Merci! Oui, c'est bien mon site, mais ce n'est Pas leur corps et elle n'est Pas enseinte, elle est de face et c'est sa hanche qui dépasse à droite car elle est penchée. Dans mes Wallpapers Manipulés, la photo y est en plus grand format! Tu n'as qu'a la "découper" dans un Logiciel d'image! :) 

**Kloona :** Merci! Et oui, j'adore mettre du suspence, mais rassure-toi, tu auras toutes les réponses dans le chapitre suivant! :) 

**kalika :** Merci! Je suis contente que le passage à Pré-au-Lard t'es plu! :) 

**Thellys :** LOL Merci! Ta Review m'a fait sourire! :) Tes commentaires me font toujours plaisir! 

**lilouthephoenix :** Merci! Oui, je continue avec plaisir! Je suis très contente que tu me laisse quelques mots pour tous mes chapitres! :) 

**WendyMalfoy :** Merci! Tu le sauras dans le prochain chapitre. Ça me fait plaisir que tu ais aimé mon idée du Vampire Express LOL 

----------------------------------------------

**CHAPITRE 15 - Joyeux Noël**

Le lendemain en après-midi, les préfets patrouillaient ensemble dans les couloirs comme d'habitude à tous les Samedis, sauf qu'ils repensaient à leur sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Ils n'en avaient pas encore reparlé depuis la veille, comme s'ils espéraient que ce ne soit qu'un cauchemar.

-Alors, est-ce que tu as fais ton choix sur l'événement d'hier? demanda-t-il discrètement.

-C'est compliqué, car si je vais voir Dumbledore, j'avoue en même temps avoir été au village de sorcier sans permission, commença-t-elle.

-Humm, tu as raison, je n'avais pas pensé à ça... Écrit-lui une lettre anonyme! proposa-t-il après une courte réflexion.

-Il n'aurait qu'à faire un sortilège pour connaître l'identité de l'auteur, expliqua-t-elle.

-Oh! Dans ce cas, que proposes-tu, Miss je-sais-tout? fit-il en croisant les bras.

-Tu verras, car je crois qu'il voudra te poser des questions, répondit-elle mystérieusement.

Quand la surveillance de l'école fut enfin terminée, les amoureux se dirigèrent vers le bureau du directeur. Hermione raconta ce qu'elle avait vu en insistant sur la certitude de l'identité des deux sorciers. Pendant ce temps, Drago contractait nerveusement sa mâchoire et ne savait pas quoi faire de ses mains.

-Je vous remercie de votre franchise, mais puis-je savoir pourquoi vous êtes allés dans cet endroit? demanda l'homme à la barbe argentée d'un ton calme.

-J'étais tellement nerveuse à cause de l'évasion des prisonniers d'Azkaban, que j'ai consommé plus rapidement mes **sucettes parfumées au sang** alors j'ai dû retourner en acheter avant la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard, dit-elle.

C'était en partie un mensonge, mais elle avait réalisé à la dernière minute que Dumbledore n'était pas au courant pour le **thé saignant** et ne voulait pas causé d'avantage de problèmes à Drago. La brunette souhaitait qu'il n'ajoute rien.

-Je vois... Peut-être que la présence du sorcier-vampire dans ce village était pour la même raison que vous, Miss Granger. Est-ce que votre père vous a fait part de ses plans, interrogea maintenant Albus en fixant le grand blond.

-Non Monsieur, j'espère qu'il n'a pas l'intention de m'obliger à le suivre à l'autre bout du monde pour fuir le ministère de la magie, répondit-il avant de jeter un oeil à Hermione.

-Très bien, je vais oublier cet incident, mais venez tout de suite m'avertir si jamais Sunshine ou Malefoy vous contactaient, termina le directeur.

-Promis! s'exclamèrent les deux élèves.

Ils retournèrent à leurs appartements de préfets, fous de joie de ne pas être punis pour ne pas avoir respecté les règlements de Poudlard. La bonté du directeur contribuait aussi à leur faire oublier, pendant un moment, l'inquiétude par rapport avec le sorcier-vampire et le Mangemort qui l'accompagnait.

--------------------------

Les jours s'écoulèrent rapidement et la tension des élèves et des professeurs n'avait fait qu'aumenter depuis les meurtres près de Beauxbâtons. Les vacances de Noël arrivèrent enfin et la plupart des étudiants et professeurs retournèrent dans le confort de leur maisons et le fait de se retrouver en famille améliorait leur moral.

Dumbledore avait dit à ceux qui restaient de commander leur cadeaux à l'aide des magasines magiques, car il ne voulait pas risquer de les laissé se rendre à Pré-au-Lard avec tous les criminels en liberté. C'était amusant de voir les hiboux qui avaient l'air découragés de faire autant de voyage pour livrer tous leur achats.

-Reveille-toi ma belle, murmura Drago entre deux baisers qu'il déposait dans le cou de sa petite amie.

-Arrêtes, tu me chatouille! ricana-t-elle.

-Allez debout! J'ai hâte que tu ouvres tes cadeaux! s'exclama-t-il.

-Encore une minute, marmonna-t-elle à moitié endormie.

Le grand blond grogna et la prit dans ses bras. Elle poussa un faible cri de surprise pendant qu'il la transportait jusqu'au sapin décoré avec quatres couleurs: le vert, l'argent, le rouge et l'or. La jeune femme voulu protester quand il la força à s'asseoir sur le sol, mais il l'a fit taire en l'embrassant.

-Ouvre-le sinon je le donne à quelqu'un d'autre, fit-il à la blague en lui tendant un paquet.

-Franchement! Il n'y avait rien de pressant, ont a toute la journée, ricana-t-elle.

-En fait, je t'en ai acheté quatres et il y en a un qui nous serviras avant midi, si tu es d'accord, fit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Hermione leva un sourcil, visiblement intriguée. Elle déchira le papier kraft et retira le couvercle de la boîte pour y découvrir un joli pendentif en forme de coeur de couleur rouge avec une chaîne en argent. Il lui montra l'inscription gravé derrière: _Je t'aime_. Elle souleva ses cheveux quand il approcha pour l'attacher à son cou. Ses yeux bruns commencèrent à se remplirent de larmes de sang et elle luttait pour ne pas les laissé couler.

-Développe vite les autres avant de tacher ta nuisette, dit-il en lui donnant un rapide baiser.

La préfète fit un signe affirmatif et entreprit d'ouvrir les autres. Elle reconnu un Rapeltout qui était avec une petite note: _Pour que tu n'oublis jamais de faire ton rituel le soir pour te protéger du soleil._ Ensuite, se fut une montre qui affiche le cycle de la Lune, puis elle examina un ensemble de diverses **huiles magiques** pour faire des massages.

-Merci mon amour! lâcha-t-elle en le serrant dans ses bras.

-Ça me fait plaisir, répondit-il en rougissant légèrement.

-À ton tour! fit-elle en lui donnant trois paquets.

Drago découvrit une bague en or blanc, représentant un serpent qui se mort la queue. Il l'a mit au petit doigt de sa main droite et senti qu'elle s'ajustait à la bonne grandeur. La brunette avait remarqué qu'il ne portait plus celle avec le sceau des Malefoy depuis que les prisonniers d'Azkaban c'était échappé. Elle n'avait pas osé lui demander pourquoi, mais se doutait qu'il ne devait plus être très fier de la réputation de sa famille.

Il regarda un moment la page couverture du livre qu'elle lui avait offert qui avait pour titre: _Techniques de vol avancé pour sorciers aventureux_ ce qui le fit afficher un sourire en coin. La dernière boîte contenait une clé dans une chaîne en argent. Il regarda la jeune femme en se posant des questions.

-C'est celle de la maison de mes parents. Si tu ne veux pas retourner au Manoir Malefoy, tu seras toujours bien accueilli chez moi! expliqua-t-elle en souriant largement.

-C'est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire! répondit-il un peu gêné avant de l'embrasser.

Après avoir déballer les cadeaux que leur envoyaient leur familles et amis, Drago lui lança les huiles à massage, puis souleva la jeune femme dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'à son lit. Elle le laissa lui retirer sa nuisette et il se retrouva en boxer. Il l'étendit sur le ventre et il se mit sur elle à cheval sur ses haches. Il commença par se pencher et embrassa son cou, puis ses épaules en remarquant la douceur de sa peau.

Elle arqua légèrement son dos quand il fit couler une petite quantité d'huile au parfum de roses. Le jeune Malefoy passa ses mains sur toute la surface de son dos pour ensuite débuter le massage. La préfète fut bientôt surprise par l'incroyable sensation qui la submergeait. En se posant des questions, elle regarda la bouteille sur la table de nuit pour lire l'étiquette du produit. Celui qu'il avait choisi faisait ressentir des vagues de chaleur qui se répendaient dans tous le corps.

-Oh par Merlin! Tu ne m'avais pas dis que ces huiles procuraient un effet aussi intense! s'exclama-t-elle.

-C'était une surprise! ricana-t-il.

La brunette était au paradis. Elle avait l'impression qu'il l'a touchait d'une manière experte. Les gestes de son amoureux étaient tendres et sensuels. Hermione agrippa l'oreiller en gémissant de plaisir, incapable de contrôler les pulsions qui montaient en elle. Il était entrain de la rendre folle avec ses douces caresses additionné avec les sensations offertes par l'**huile magique**.

-Ça te plaît? murmura-t-il avec un sourire satisfait.

-Oui, j'adore! roucoula-t-elle.

Le grand blond était très excité. La dureté de son membre viril en témoignait et il dû garder tout son sang-froid pour ne pas la retourner et la prendre sur le champ. Quelques minutes plus tard, il roula à côté d'elle et à son plus grand bonheur, la jeune Granger se positionna sur lui pour l'embrasser passionnément. Ils firent l'amour trois fois, puis après avoir prit une douche ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle pour le repas du midi.

--------------------------

-Joyeux Noël! s'exclama Harry en les voyant arriver.

Les préfets lui souhaitèrent aussi en approchant de l'unique table qui regroupaient le peu d'élèves et de professeurs qui restaient à Poudlard pour le temps des fêtes. L'estomac de Drago protestait depuis un moment, car il n'avait pas prit son petit déjeuner à cause des agréables distractions qui l'avait occupé dans sa chambre...

-Les rouquins ne sont pas là? fit le jeune Malefoy sans réussir à cacher sa joie.

-Toute leur grande famille s'est regroupée au Terrier, la résidence de leur parents, expliqua Hermione.

-En passant, merci pour ton cadeau! dit le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs à sa meilleure amie.

-Ça m'a fait plaisir! Moi aussi j'aime celui que tu m'as offert, répondit-elle en souriant.

La brunette réalisa que les deux seuls sièges qui restant étaient côtes à côtes. Elle rejoignit Harry tandis que le grand blond fit mine d'être dégoûté de se retrouvé si près de sa supposée pire ennemie. Seamus et Neville, assis en face, fixèrent la Gryffondor d'un air compatissant, mais ils n'osèrent pas échanger leur place où faire de blagues stupides. Quatres jeunes sorcières de cinquième années étaient aussi resté à l'école et rougissaient et gloussaient en jetant un oeil de temps en temps vers le Survivant.

-Bonjour! Dumbledore m'a chargé de vous dire qu'il est allé au ministère, commença Minerva.

-Quelque chose de grave c'est produit? s'inquéta immédiatement le jeune Potter.

-Je ne suis pas au courant de la raison de cette visite, mais il semblait calme et il était certain d'être de retour pour le repas de ce soir, répondit la sous-directrice.

La nourriture arriva et McGonagall adressa un sourire qui se voulait réconfortant avant de s'asseoir au bout de la table. Elle regarda aussi les autres professeurs qui étaient présent. Madame Bibine, qui enseigne le vol sur balais, parlait avec la bibliothécaire. Rogue semblait avoir de la difficulté à endurer l'anecdote que l'infirmière lui racontait.

-Où est Hagrid? demanda Hermione.

-Il donne à manger aux **Lourouses**, répondit le professeur de Métamorphose.

Harry fut soudainement parcourru d'un grand frisson, puis il regarda nerveusement aux alentours. La bouche ouverte dans une expression d'horreur, il pointa le fond de la Grande Salle. L'étrange fraicheur qui émanait de là se fit sentir avant que tout le monde reconnaissent un groupes de Détraqueurs.

-Quelqu'un a une pensée heureuse en tête? demanda-t-il en retrouvant l'usage de sa mâchoire.

À la surprise de tous, Drago se leva rapidement en s'armant de sa baguette. Il s'imagina vivre avec Hermione pour le restant de ses jours et qu'elle contribuerait à redorer la réputation de sa famille. Il souriait largement en se concentrant sur ces deux événements joyeux.

-**Spero Patronum!** cracha-t-il d'une voix forte.

Un dragon de fumée argenté se dirigea tout droit. Les exclamations de la population présente de Poudlard témoignait au préfet qu'ils étaient impressionnés. Les créatures sombres ne tardèrent pas à être repoussées par le puissant Patronus.

-Je savais que tu y arriverais! s'exclama la brunette en allant se jeter dans ses bras pour l'embrasser.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait?! s'étonna Seamus, approuvé par Neville.

-Euh... ils sortent ensemble... bredouilla Harry.

-Vraiment surprenant, murmura McGonagall en fixant sa meilleure élève.

-J'allais le dire, grogna Rogue.

Quand une lamentation se fit entendre, ils tournèrent tous les yeux vers la provenance du bruit. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noir avait une main posé sur son front et ses traits étaient tirés. Sa cicatrice le faisait visiblement souffrir, ce qui n'annonçait rien de bon... Harry était certain que Voldemort venait du tuer quelqu'un, mais il décida de garder le secret pour éviter que tout le monde panique.

-Il approche! Je le sens! parvint-il à dire.

-Minerva, nous aurons besoin de renfort! Utilisez votre apparence d'Animagus! lâcha Tonks en se levant.

La vieille sorcière hésita un moment, mais elle se résigna. Ils regardèrent la chatte filer avant de tous s'aligner près de Nymphadora en serrant leur baguette fortement. Hermione fut la première à les entendrent. Une vingtaine de Mangemorts passèrent les portes de la Grande Salle et la jeune Auror choisie la meilleure chose à faire, c'est-à-dire d'attaquer tous ensemble.

-Utilisez le sortilège de Stupéfaction! s'exclama la Métamorphomage.

-**Stupéfix!** s'écrièrent les élèves et les professeurs en même temps.

Les jets de couleur rouge atteignirent le corps de 8 hommes masqués, les paralysant sur le coup. Une forme humaine très pâle entra dans la pièce et ses yeux rouges cherchèrent le regard vert émeraude. Les quatres sorcières de cinquièmes années reculèrent nerveusement.

-Laisse-les autres tranquille! C'est moi que tu veux! cracha le Survivant.

-Je te promet de les tuer uniquement après en avoir terminé avec toi, donc tu ne seras pas traumatisé, siffla Voldemort suivit par le ricannement de ses fidèles.

-Drago, vient de notre côté, dit une voix familière.

-Désolé père, mais je suis très bien ici, répliqua celui-ci en prenant la main de sa petite amie.

-Quoi?! cracha Lucius en retirant rageusement sa cagoule.

-Je ne deviendrai jamais un Mage noir! insista le grand blond.

-Comment oses-tu me défiez! continua Malefoy.

Le préfet se détacha de la jeune Granger et avança en pointant sa baguette vers son père. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres les fixaient avec ce qui ressemblait à un sourire amusé. Hermione avala difficilement et se tenait prête à intervenir en cas de besoin.

-Ah oui! J'ai oublié de te dire que je suis amoureux d'une sorcière appartenant à une famille moldu, ajouta Drago en se délectant de l'expression décomposé de Lucius.

-Je ne vais pas tolérer ça! Tu n'es plus mon fils! **Avada**...

-**Furunculus!** le coupa le préfet.

D'énormes boutons poussèrent sur le corps du Mangemort qui criait furieusement. Ses hurlements courvrirent le bruit de plusieurs pas de course que Hermione parvint à entendre. Elle soupira de soulagement en voyant les **Lourouses** suivit de près par Hagrid et McGonagall.

Les animaux sautèrent sur les Mangemorts qui restèrent complètement sous le choc de voir ces loups à musculatures d'ours et ils furent rapidement plaqué sur le sol. Certain furent assomés sur le coup, d'autres perdirent leur baguette ou évitaient tout simplement de bouger pour faire croire aux bêtes qu'ils étaient morts en espérant ne pas se faire dévorer.

-Non! N'allez pas vers lui! s'énerva Hagrid.

Malheureusement c'était trop tard, deux **Lourouses** fonçaient sur Voldemort en montrant leurs dents. Le Mage noir leva calmement sa baguette et murmura une formule inconnue de tous. Hermione perçu clairement tous leurs os se briser et les pauves créatures magiques s'effondrèrent en poussant des rugissements strident. Le demi-géant voulu se venger, mais Minerva l'en empêcha.

-Espèce de fou! pleurnicha Hagrid.

Rogue fut le premier à détourner la tête, car il ne supportait plus les cris de douleurs de Lucius, donc il performa un sort de mutisme sur ses cordes vocales. Il en profita ensuite pour le ligoter fermement à l'aide d'une autre formule. La préfète fit deux pas et ramena Drago avec les autres quand elle vit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'apprêtait à lançer un sortilège.

-Rogue tu n'es qu'un sale traître! **Endoloris!** prononça-t-il.

Severus n'eut pas le temps de l'éviter et s'écroula par terre en gémissant de douleur. Les élèves et les professeurs tremblèrent devant ce spectacle. Harry fut le seul à faire un pas dans la direction du sorcier aux yeux rouge, mais il n'avait pas l'air intimidé du tout et tourna plutôt son regard vers ses fidlèles.

-Et vous bande d'incompétents! Je crois deviner qui est encore debout, siffla Voldemort.

En effet, un seul Mangemort n'avait pas été approché par les **Lourouses** et il tenait par le bras un jeune sorcier avec l'uniforme de Serpentard. Comme pour répondre, l'homme enleva sa cagoule et tous le reconnurent immédiatement. C'était l'ancient professeur de Défence Contre les Forces du Mal, Vladimir Sunshine. 

----------------------------------------------

**Note:)** Vous avez aimé? La bataille se conclu dans le Chapitre suivant nommé: **Derniers Combats** et vous l'aurez **Jeudi** prochain! Vos **commentaires** seraient grandement appréciés. (L'idée de l'**huile magique** qui procure des sensations merveilleuse est de moi! J'ai bien aimé imaginer cette scène! LOL) Allez, une petite Review S.V.P.


	16. Chapitre 16 Derniers Combats

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de Harry Potter n'est pas à moi, malheureusement, il est à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est de moi, mais je ne me fais pas d'argent c'est seulement pour le plaisir!

**Note:)** Ce chapitre a encore été difficile à écrire et je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant que je l'ai terminé! LOL J'espère que vous aimerez les répliques sarcastiques que j'ai glissé parmis les combats et les révélations!

**Réponses aux Reviews:**

**Elissia :** Merci! Enfin quelqu'un qui imagine les deux solutions! LOL Mais il y avait une troixième possibilité et c'est celle que j'ai choisis: Il a décidé lui-même de faire son infiltration! :) Je ne t'en dis pas plus, vas lire! 

**Magaliocha :** Merci! C'est gentil, ça m'encourage à continuer! 

**lily malfoy :** LOL Merci! Tu verras ce qui va se passer pour Vladimir! J'espère que ça va te plaire! :) 

**Thellys :** Merci! Je suis contente que tu ais aimé l'idée des huiles magiques! Enfin! Tu es la première personne à te demander si Vladimir est vraiment un Mangemort! Tu verras dans Ce chapitre! 

**Malicia Malfoy :** Merci! Tu sauras tous pour Vladimir dans Ce chapitre! Tu n'auras qu'a me faire un "Signed Review" et j'irai lire ta fic! Si jamais ton livre est publié, dis-le moi! :) 

**Pauapu :** Merci! Ça me fait plaisir que ça te plaise! Je fais mon possible pour ne rien faire d'ennuyant! :) 

**Fee Flea(u :** Merci! Oui, la surprise et la douleur ont stoppé Malefoy dans sa formule! Pour Vladimir et les Scouthiboux, tu comprendras tous dans Ce chapitre! :) 

**Severia Dousbrune :** Merci! Wow, c'est vrai que ça doit faire de super scènes des huiles comestible! Quel est le nom de la fic?! Les vrai batailles seront dans Ce chapitre et non Vlad tient un autre Serpentard, car Drago est avec Hermione. 

----------------------------------------------

**CHAPITRE 16 - Derniers Combats**

Tout le monde avait été trop occupé par les derniers événements pour avoir remarqué l'arrivé du jeune Serpentard aux cheveux bruns. Vladimir le retourna, sans aucune douceur, pour lui faire face. Voldemort abaissa sa baguette, se qui mit fin au sortilège Doloris effectué sur le directeur de Serpentard. Tonks en profita pour transporter le professeur Rogue à l'aide d'une formule et Madame Pomfresh s'occupa de lui.

-Edmon Dark! Tu étais supposés attendre dans le couloir, cracha Monsieur Sunshine.

-J'étais trop curieux de voir ou vous en étiez, répondit l'élève.

-C'est dangereux, tu pourrais reçevoir un sort! grogna-t-il.

-Je sais me défendre même si je n'ai que 15 ans! s'indigna le jeune étudiant.

Un coup de vent de couleur foncé traversa la salle en direction de Vladimir. Celui-ci eut juste le temps de lâcher le bras du Serpentard avant que deux mains se referment sur sa gorge. C'était la préfète qui venait de se jeter sur lui en affichant une expression de fureur.

-Oh merde... lâcha le jeune Malefoy.

-Comment c'est-elle rendu là-bas si vite?! s'exclamèrent Seamus et Neville.

-Elle a été mordu par un Vampire juste avant le début de l'année, expliqua calmement Drago.

-Une... créature sanguinaire... ici à Poudlard... bredouilla l'une des quatres sorcières de cinquième années.

-Oui et Monsieur Sunshine aussi en est un, répondit le préfet.

La bibliothécaire, Minerva et Madame Bibine laissèrent des exclamations de surprise s'échapper de leur bouche. Tonks prit la relève et exliqua rapidement ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit à propos de Vladimir. Pomfresh, Harry et Drago n'écoutèrent que d'une oreille, puisqu'ils étaient déjà au courant. Severus grogna et prit une position asise avant de fixer la préfète avec dégoût.

-Ce n'est vraiment pas une blague? demanda Neville nerveusement.

-Vous devez probablement tous avoir une halucination, fit le jeune Malefoy sarcastiquement.

-Est-ce qu'elle cache autre chose? hésita Finnigan.

-Je vais garder les détails de notre vie intime pour moi, si ça ne vous dérange pas, fit le grand blond avec un sourire malicieux.

Le jeune Londubat se mit à rougir immédiatement. Tous les regards étaient maintenant posés sur le combats de Vampires. Personnes ne savaient quoi faire d'autre, même Voldemort semblait intéressé par les capacités de la jeune sorcière-vampire. Elle étranglait toujours son ancient professeur en le tenant au bout de ses bras, de manière à ce qu'il ne touche plus le sol.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous un allié de Voldemort? Pourquoi?! cracha-t-elle plusieurs fois.

La jeune Granger le projeta avec force sur le mur derrière. Ils avaient maintenant les yeux rouges et les canines allongées. Edmon Dark s'arma de sa baguette et la pointa vers la jeune femme. Il marmonna un sortilège de magie noire avec un sourire amusé, pendant que Monsieur Sunshine se releva et se déplaça en une fraction de seconde. Il poussa Hermione hors de la trajectoire du jet de flamme que l'élève lançait, mais le Vampire aux cheveux noirs fut touché aux jambes.

-Vladimir?! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend de la protéger? s'écria le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Ne me dites pas que vous êtes de leur côté? grogna le jeune Serpentard qui avait cessé de produire du feu.

La brunette réalisa que son ancient professeur n'avait rien fait pour se défendre, en plus de l'avoir sauvé, ce qui la fit douter. Il gémissait de douleur en fixant les nombreuses brûlures qui recouvraient le bas de son corps. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et soigna sa gorge qu'elle avait écrasé, puis utilisa un sort pour diminuer la souffrance, car elle ne savait pas comment guérir les brûlures.

-J'ai entendu une conversation entre Edmon et un Mangemort. Il se vantait de m'avoir fait envoyé à Azkaban en vidant des Scouthiboux après avoir découvert que j'étais un Vampire, commença-t-il.

-C'était l'occasion rêvé de prouver ma valeur auprès de mon maître, ricana le jeune Dark.

-Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu semblais avoir peur que quelqu'un lui lance un sort? Comment peux-tu encore t'inquiéter pour lui après ce qu'il t'a fait? demanda-t-elle en dévisageant Vladimir.

-Oui, moi aussi je suis très curieux de le savoir, approuva le jeune Serpentard.

-C'est simple, je ne voulais pas qu'il se fasse blesser, car je voulais avoir le privilège de me venger, expliqua Monsieur Sunshine.

-Oh merci! Vraiment gentil de votre part, fit Edmon sarcastisquement.

-Ça suffit! s'écria-t-elle.

Hermione s'avança vers le jeune sorcier et le gifla. La colère qui s'était accumulé en elle depuis l'emprisonnement du sorcier-vampire se libéra dans ce geste et l'étudiant s'effondra. Elle vérifia que les battement de son coeur était toujours en marche, ce qui confirmait qu'il était seulement inconscient.

-**Avada Kedavra!** siffla Voldemort.

-Non! cria l'infirmière après avoir constaté que c'était Madame Bibine qui était étendue par terre.

-Désolé de gâcher ce moment attendrissant, mais je suis venu ici pour en finir une fois pour toute avec Monsieur Potter, déclara le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Deux jeunes sorcières s'évanouirent. Seamus réconfortait Neville qui était devenu très pâle et tous les professeurs affichaient un air horrifié. Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur les joues de Hagrid qui surveillait les Mangemorts avec McGonagall et les **Lourouses**.

Seul Lucius, qui était encore ligoté et sans voix grâce à Rogue, riait silencieusement. Son fils ne résista pas à l'envie d'allé lui donner un coup de pied dans les côtes avec un regard assassin. Pour une fois, les rôles étaient inversé et Drago pouvait faire bien pire que le sortilège de Furonculose qu'il lui avait lancé un quart d'heure plus tôt.

-Je sais qu'il le mérite, mais ne fait rien d'illégal, le supplia la brunette qui l'avait rejoint.

-Père, je voudrais vous présenter Hermione Granger. C'est une fille de moldus qui est un Vampire depuis peu de temps et je suis fier de dire que je l'aime, fit-il en souriant largement.

-En plus, il me laisse boire son merveilleux sang pur, ajouta la jeune femme en regardant avec satisfaction les yeux exorbités de Lucius.

-D'accord, je vais me battre en Duel avec toi! cracha Harry.

-Sage décision Potter. Que personne n'ose venir l'aider si vous tenez à la vie, siffla le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il menaça les élèves et les enseignants de sa baguette, ce qui les firent reculer de quelques pas. Les préfets fixaient aussi la scène d'où ils étaient. Drago serra la main de sa petite amie qui tremblait légèrement. Le Survivant avait l'air parfaitement concentré et sûr de lui, mais elle entendait son coeur battre la chamade.

-**Endoloris!** commença le mage noir en riant de la souffrance de son adversaire.

La Métamorphomage avança avec l'intention d'intervenir. Voldemort l'a vit du coin de l'oeil, il dévia sa baguette vers elle, libérant en même temps le jeune sorcier du sortilège Doloris et il se força à faire quelque chose pour la sauver.

-**Expelliarmus!** arriva-t-il à dire avec peine.

Le jet de lumière rouge produit par Harry repoussa rapidement Nymphadora, ce qui permit à Tonks d'éviter le sortilège de mort que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait prononcé en même temps que lui. Madame Pomfresh alla tout de suite la rejoindre pour voir comment elle allait.

-Impressionnant Potter, tu vas même jusqu'à attaquer ceux de ton côtés pour les protéger... siffla le puissant sorcier aux yeux rouges.

-Je t'aime Drago, pardonne-moi, murmura Hermione.

-Hein? De quoi tu parles?! s'inquiéta le grand blond.

Il avait l'impression qu'elle lui disait au revoir. La brunette lâcha sa main, déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres et se précipita à grande vitesse sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce dernier garda son calme et utilisa le sort qui convenait très bien pour les Vampires.

-**Lumos Solem!** cracha-t-il avec un sourire dément.

Sa baguette imitait maintenant les rayons du soleil et il tentait de toucher Hermione qui approchait en changeant sans cesse de direction de manière à faire des zigzags. Harry et le jeune Malefoy crièrent le nom de la préfète en même temps, mais elle ne changea pas d'idée. À la surprise de tous, il annula le sort et lâcha sa baguette magique. Le charme de la créature sanguinaire venait de faire effet. Ses crocs se plantèrent dans le cou de Voldemort pendant qu'elle lui tenait fermement les poignets par simple précaution.

-Potter devait être... le seul à me combattre... protesta-t-il difficilement.

Puisque Vladimir avaient les jambes brulés, il se rendit près du mage noir en volant pour allé aider Hermione. Ensemble, ils le vidèrent de presque tout son sang avant de s'éloigner en adressant un signe de tête à Harry. Elle s'empressa de rejoindre Drago qui la serra dans ses bras.

-Tu m'as fais tellement peur! arriva-t-il à prononcer.

-Je devais agir, répondit-elle.

Le jeune Potter se mit à penser aux nombreuses victimes du mage noir. Plus particulièrement à ses parents, Cédric Diggory qui avait été assassiné par Pettigrow sous les ordre du Lord, sans oublier Sirius Black qui était mort à cause de Mangemorts. Le jeune sorcier fut bientôt submergé par un sentiment de fureur.

-Tu l'auras voulu, parce maintenant je veux te tuer! **Avada Kedavra!** cria le jeune homme à la cicatrice.

La scène sembla se produire au ralenti. Un jet de lumière de couleur vert frappa le torse de Voldemort et il s'écroula sur sol. Quelques Mangemorts hurlèrent et tentèrent inutilement d'échapper aux **Lourouses**. Le Survivant grimaça, visiblement à cause de la douleur de sa cicatrice, puis il alla s'assurer que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était mort.

-C'est finit, il ne reviendra plus, dit-il en soupirant de soulagement.

Le jeune sorcier aux yeux verts sentait qu'un énorme poid l'avait quitté. Il allait enfin pouvoir vivre une vie normale. Seamus et Neville vinrent l'acclamer et lui donnèrent une poigné de main. Madame Pomfresh hésita un moment avant d'allé soigner Vladimir, mais elle était moin nerveuse puisqu'il venait de se nourrir.

-Il a un goût horrible! se plaignit Hermione en crachant le sang qui lui restait dans la bouche.

-Tu veux prendre une gorgée du mien? proposa Drago en ricanant.

-Non, ça ne sera pas nécessaire, répondit-elle un peu gênée.

Vladimir approuva silencieusement et se surprit à regarder le bras de Lucius à un endroit où il n'avait pas trop de furoncles. Il se demanda même si ça donnerait une saveur intéressante. Il se gifla mentalement pour avoir considéré de le mordre devant toutes les personnes présentes.

--------------------------

La sous-directrice avait prévenu le ministère de l'attaque et plusieurs Aurors étaient venus les débarrasser des Mangemorts, du corps de Voldemort et ils avaient aussi emmené Edmon Dark. La plupart révélèrent tout sans prendre de **Veritaserum**. Dumbledore avait insisté pour être présent. Rogue, Tonks, Vladimir et les deux jeune sorcières qui avaient perdu connaissance, passèrent la nuit à l'infirmerie.

Le lendemain, le directeur revenait à Poudlard avec un membre du mimistère et ils se rendirent dans la section du château réservé aux employées. Ils firent une macabre découverte, d'après les indications d'un des Mangemorts. Albus rassembla toute les personnes présentes dans la Grande Salle pour leur révéler ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Le vieux sorcier semblait nerveux, ce qui n'annonçait rien de bon, car il avait la réputation de toujours être calme.

-J'ai une triste nouvelle, en plus de Madame Bibine, Rusard a été retrouvé mort dans son bureau.

-C'est probablement ce qui a causé la douleur à ma cicatrice avant qu'ils viennent dans cette pièce, réalisa Harry à haute voix.

-Un Mangemort a dit que son maître lui avait ordonné de tuer le consièrge. Il les avaient vu en débutant la surveillance des couloirs dans ses cartiers, continua Dumbledore.

-Comment sont-ils venu à Poudlard? demanda précipitamment Seamus.

-Un des mages noirs s'était fait engager au Service de régulation des déplacements par cheminée pour pouvoir brancher celle de la salle commune des Serpentards, expliqua-t-il.

-Monsieur Sunshine, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas informé Dumbledore de l'attaque prévu à l'école si vous étiez de notre côté? l'interrogea Harry.

-Parce qu'il préparait ses plans tous seuls et nous en parlais au dernier moment, expliqua le Vampire.

-Vladimir et moi avons échangé des messages par hiboux à ce sujet. Nous savions que Poudlard était sur sa liste, ajouta Albus.

-Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire du jeune Dark? fit Monsieur Sunshine en fronçant les sourcils.

-Le jeune Serpentard m'a entendu dire que je ferais un tour au ministère pendant les fête et il en a immédiatement informé son maître. C'est ce qui lui donna l'occasion de venir pendant mon abscence.

-Est-ce qu'il vous a dit qu'il était le responssable de la mort des Scouthiboux? insista le Vampire.

-Oui, il semblait même en être très fier. Edmon ira à Azkaban et la prison ressemblera à celle des moldus et sera maintenant gardé par des Aurors, déclara le directeur.

Presque tous affichèrent un regard d'incompréhension et le vieux sorcier réalisa que la plupart d'entre eux n'étaient pas au courant pour le meurtre des oiseaux. Il prit donc quelques minutes pour raconter toute l'histoire, sans que personne de l'interrompe.

-Pourquoi avez-vous accepté d'allé en prison si vous n'étiez pas coupable? interrogea Neville en fixant nerveusement Vladimir.

-Je pensais que Miss Granger n'avait pas réussi à se contrôler. Je me suis sacrifié pour lui laisser la chance de vivre sa vie. Je regrette de vous avoir soupçonné Hermione, dit Monsieur Sunshine.

-Ce n'est rien, même si vous n'aviez pas été brûlé à ma place, je vous aurais pardonné, lui assura la brunette.

-Au moin, mon emprisonnement m'a permit de connaître l'identité du vrai coupable. Je vais avoir un malin plaisir à rendre visite au jeune Edmon Dark, continua le Vampire.

-Puisque vous étiez condamné pour meurtre, j'imagine que vous n'avez pas eut de difficulté à être accepté auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres, fit remarquer Drago.

-En effet, mais il a demandé à un de ses fidèles serviteurs de m'accompagner dans tous mes déplacements. J'ai dû faire semblant d'allé recruter des Vampires dans la partie peu fréquentable de Pré-au-Lard, répondit Vladimir.

Les préfets échangèrent un regard. Ils en déduisirent que le jour de cette mission correspondait avec leur dernière sortie au village de sorciers. Lucius Malefoy avait été le Mangemort qui devait le superviser. Tout était clair maintenant, ils pourraient enfin oublier toutes leurs préoccupations. La Gryffondor adressa ensuite un sourire au directeur.

-Est-ce que Vladimir pourra revenir enseigner ici? fit-elle avec espoir.

-Je ne crois pas que les parents des élèves accepteraient ma présence, commença Monsieur Sunshine.

-Au contraire, je pense qu'ils seraient rassurés de savoir que vous êtes là pour veiller sur nous! s'exclama Seamus qui fut approuvé par les autres.

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, dit Dumbledore avec un petit sourire.

-Harry! Ta cicatrice a disparu! s'exclama soudainement Hermione.

D'un coup de baguette, elle fit apparaître un miroir pour qu'il puisse vérifier. Tout le monde fixa son front. Severus remonta la manche de sa robe de sorcier et il constata que la Marque des Ténèbres n'était plus du tout visible sur son bras. La préfète vit un sourire étirer les lèvres de Rogue pendant une seconde.

-C'est super, mais avec ce que j'ai fais hier, je ne suis pas près de perdre ma popularité... répliqua le Survivant en ricanant.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire. L'homme à la barbe argentée rempli la table de nourriture et se versa un verre de jus de citrouille. Tous l'imitèrent bientôt et il tournèrent le regard vers Albus quand il s'éclaircit la gorge avant de se mettre debout.

-Portons un toats pour souligner le début d'une vie sans Voldemort! dit Albus en levant sa coupe.

-Je pense que les **Lourouses** méritent une récompense, ajouta Hermione tout de suite après.

-Hagrid s'en occupe, répondit le directeur en souriant.

Ils se régalèrent tous de leur repas. Ensuite, juste avant le dessert, ils firent une minute de silence pour Madame Bibine et Argus Rusard. Un peu plus tard, les sorciers-vampires rirent silencieusement quand ils entendirent Harry murmurer à l'oreille de Tonks.

-Je voudrais m'excuser pour vous avoir projeté sur le sol avec un sortilège, dit le jeune Potter.

-Je ne t'en veux pas, tu as eus le bon réflexe. Je serais même honorée de pouvoir t'enseigner à devenir un Auror, proposa la Métamorphomage.

-Euh... oui, c'est d'accord... bredouilla-t-il en rougissant. 

----------------------------------------------

**Note:)** Vous avez aimé? J'ai profité du fait qu'il y avait deux Vampires dans la pièce pour faire des combats différents des autres fics! LOL Ce n'est pas finit, vous aurez la suite **Jeudi** prochain! Vos **commentaires** seraient grandement appréciés. (J'ai perdu une heure de ma vie pour choisir le nom de Edmon Dark, le Serpentard qui voulais impressionner Voldy! LOL) Allez, une petite Review S.V.P.


	17. Chapitre 17 Beuglantes

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de Harry Potter n'est pas à moi, malheureusement, il est à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est de moi, mais je ne me fais pas d'argent c'est seulement pour le plaisir!

**Note:)** Certain d'entre-vous ne lisez pas mes notes... Je vais le répéter: **Je Prévois Faire 20 CHAPITRES EN TOUS Pour Cette Fic**. Vous le saurez quand elle sera finit, car je vais écrire le mot Fin en bas de la page et ensuite je vais en commencer une autre. J'espère que vous avez reçu le message maintenant! :)

**Réponses aux Reviews:**

**elliotnaiss :** Merci! J'écris la suite avec un grand plaisir! :) Je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes ma fic! 

**Magaliocha :** Merci! J'avais déjà prévu au début de ma fic que les Lourouses ferais partis de la bataille! :) 

**Thellys :** Merci! Tu vas voir leur choix de carrière et il y aura d'autres scènes comiques! :) C'est drôle que tu poses une question pour savoir si sorciers-vampires peuvent avoir des enfants, parce j'y avais pensé et tu auras ta réponse bientôt! 

**Mariecool :** Merci! Oui, je continus jusqu'au chapitre 20! :) J'espère que ça va te plaire. 

**zoulou7 :** Merci! Enfin quelqu'un qui me comprend pour le choix des noms pour les persos qu'ont doit inventer! LOL Je vais m'arracher les cheveux pour ma prochaine fics parce qu'ils y aura plusieurs persos avec de petits rôles. 

**lady 22 :** LOL Merci! J'ai-adoré-ta-review! Ça m'as mis de bonne humeur pour l'écriture de mon prochain chapitre! :) Edmon Dark fera parti d'une autre petite scène bientôt! 

**kalika :** Merci! Ce n'est pas finit, je continue! :) Ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes ma fic! 

**langedesenfers :** Merci! Oui, je continue! Voldy n'était pas un des personnages principaux de ma fic, donc non ce n'est pas finit! Je vais me rendre jusqu'à 20 chap en tous. 

**Severia Dousbrune :** Merci! Jusqu'au chapitre 20, le temps vas passer et vous allé voir ce que leur vie va être en gros. J'ai encore des scènes drôles en réserve! :) Je n'ai jamais lu de SR/HG mais je vais faire une exception pour celle là! LOL 

**serpentis-draco :** Merci! Oui, je continue il y aura 20 chapitres en tous! Personne ne prend la peine de lire mes notes en haut et en bas de mes chapitres?! LOL 

**Fee Flea(u :** Merci! Hermione allait "simplement" risquer sa vie pour aider Harry à combattre Voldy. LOL Si tu lisais mes notes en haut et en bas de mes chapitre, tu saurais qu'il y aura 20 chapitres en tous! Je n'ai pas écris le mot Fin en bas du chapitre! :) 

**lilouthephoenix :** LOL Merci! C'était voulu que les lecteurs pensent que Vladimir était méchant! :) Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu, parce qu'il a été difficile à écrire! :) 

**didinette207 :** Merci! Ça me fait un grand plaisir de savoir que tu aimes ma fic! :) Je fais mon possible pour ne pas faire de passage ennuyant. 

**Sln :** Merci! Tu n'es pas obligé de te calmer, continue de dire que tu adore ma fic! LOL Je vais arrêter après 20 chap. Je crois que ce sera suffisant et en plus, j'ai trop hâte de commencer ma prochaine histoire: Devenus enfin Adultes. Si tu veux en savoir plus, il y a un résumé sur mon site web! :) 

----------------------------------------------

**CHAPITRE 17 - Beuglantes**

La période des fêtes sembla durer éternellement, car la destruction de Voldemort s'y ajoutait. Tout le monde connaissaient maintenant les détails, ce qui comprenait le fait qu'il y avait deux Vampires à Poudlard et qu'ils avaient grandement aidé Harry Potter à se débarrasser définitivement du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Les élèves revinrent à l'école de magie, exceptés quelques Serpentards dont un de leurs parents avaient été emprisonné pour avoir suivit les ordres du mage noir. Dans la plupart des cas, leur mère les avaient emmenés au loin pour échapper au ministère.

Les préfets discutaient dans la Grande Salle avec Dumbledore et Vladimir. Ce dernier avait eut la permission du ministère de revenir enseigner, puisqu'ils connaissaient le véritable coupable de la mort des Scouthiboux. Monsieur Sunshine avait été prévenu qu'il reçevrait probablement des lettres de protestations de quelques parents. Il comprenait tout-à-fait ce comportement et accepta de reprendre son poste avec plaisir. En arrivant, les étudiants se hâtèrent de se rendre à la table de Gryffondor où se trouvait déjà Finnigan, Londubat et Potter.

-Bravo Harry! s'exclamèrent-t-ils en applaudissant.

-J'aurais aimé être présent! fit Ron en lui donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

-Non, crois-moi, ce n'était pas du tout amusant... répondit le Survivant en soupirant.

-Est-ce que ça va? demanda timidement Ginny.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs remarqua qu'elle était la première à s'inquiéter pour lui. Tous les autres ne faisaient que l'acclamer. La rouquine se précipita pour le prendre dans ses bras en éclatant en sanglots. Après un moment de surprise, il posa ses mains sur la taille de la jeune fille. Il réalisa qu'il aurait paniqué si elle avait été là pendant l'attaque.

-Je vais bien. Désolé de ne pas t'avoir accordé de chance. Maintenant que Voldemort est vaincu, je peux vivre normalement, dit le jeune homme aux yeux verts.

-Je comprend Harry, j'aurais pu t'attendre encore des années... répondit-elle avec un faible sourire en le serrant plus fort.

Près de la table des professeurs, Hermione et Vladimir échangèrent un regard. Drago les avait vu jeter un oeil dans la direction de la foule rassemblé autour du jeune Potter et il se demandait ce qu'ils avaient encore entendu. La brunette lui dit simplement qu'un autre couple allait bientôt se former et qu'elle espérait ce moment depuis très longtemps.

-Il était temps! s'exclama la jeune Granger qui s'était approché d'eux.

Tout le monde arrêta de parler et plusieurs élèves reculèrent de quelques pas en la reconnaissant. Ils savaient tous qu'elle était une sorcière-vampire et la peur se lisait sur leur visage. Les deux Weasley furent les premiers à lui adresser un large sourire, n'étant pas sous le choc puisqu'ils étaient déjà au courant.

-Elle ne va pas vous mordre! s'indigna la rouquine.

-Personne à part moi, mais ça devrait vous faire plaisir, dit le grand blond en la rejoignant.

-J'adore t'imaginer souffrir, murmura Ron pour lui-même.

Les étudiants ricanèrent nerveusement à la remarque de Drago, mais le rouquin pâli quand la préfète le fusilla du regard. Il avait oublié qu'elle avait les sens très développé dû à sa condition, donc il marmonna des excuses à l'attention de son amie.

-Je peux voir tes canines?! J'aimerais aussi prendre une photo pour le journal de l'école, fit Colin Crivey les yeux pétillants d'excitation.

-Peut-être plus tard... répondit-elle en souriant.

-Super! Malefoy, j'aimerais t'interviewer sur le sujet! Qu'est-ce que tu ressents quand elle te mord?! demanda le jeune photographe en écarquillant les yeux.

Drago hésita un instant, mais le regard émerveillé du Gryffondor l'incita à répondre. Il se dit que cette discussion améliorerait les relations avec les étudiants de sa Maison. La brunette alla lui prendre la main pour le soutenir et elle fixa Ron avec un sourire amusé, car il tendait l'oreille discrètement pour écouter ce que le Serpentard avait à dire.

Hermione n'était pas vraiment étonné qu'il n'y ait pas eut de grosse réaction par rapport à l'identité de son petit ami. Le fait qu'elle soit un Vampire les intéressaient beaucoup plus, ainsi que leur combats contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses fidèles.

--------------------------

Dumbledore ne se résigna pas à remplaçer tout de suite Madame Bibine. Il demanda seulement aux directeurs des Maisons de se charger d'arbitrer les matchs de Quidditch à tour de rôle. Le nouveaux Consierge était un sorcier, ce qui éviterait une éventuelle jalousie de sa part, à cause des pouvoirs magiques des autres.

Les préfets passèrent la première semaine de cours à sourire, surtout parce que les élèves se poussaient de leur chemin avec une expression de terreur. Ils ne tournaient jamais le dos à la jeune Vampire, mais puisque rien de mal ne leur étaient fais par l'étrange couple, ils finirent par s'y habituer.

-Bonjour professeur Sunshine! Entrez, le thé est prêt, fit Hermione.

Il lui adressa un sourire en se dirigeant vers le sofa de cuir de la salle commune des préfets. Elle fit léviter deux tasses de **thé saignant** et les deux Vampires s'empressèrent de le boire. Elle avait remarqué que les étudiants toléraient plus facilement sa présence, car le directeur lui faisait entièrement confiance. Ils trouvaient aussi qu'il était très compétent grâce à toutes ces connaissances sur la Défence Contre les Forces du Mal.

-Comment c'est passé votre semaine? demanda-t-elle.

-J'ai reçu quelques **Beuglantes**, mais les reproches des parents terrifiés m'ont simplement fait sourire, répondit-il calmement.

-Ça me soulage que vous le preniez si bien!

-Et pour vous? interrogea-t-il.

-La population de Poudlard vient à peine de cesser d'avoir peur de mois chaque fois que je vais quelque part! ricana-t-elle.

-Je pense que nous nous en sommes bien sortis, fit-il remarquer.

-Oui, je suis d'accord avec vous! approuva-t-elle.

Les mois s'écoulèrent et les élèves de dernière années se retrouvaient très souvent à la bibliothèque pour s'assurer de réussir les Accumulation de Sorcellerie Particulièrement Intensive et Contraignante. La préfète y traîna plusieurs fois Drago et ses amis pour les obliger à réviser tous leurs cours.

-Hermione, tu ne trouve pas qu'ont en a assé fait?! se plaignit Ron.

-Pas du tout! Il ne reste plus que 23 jours avant les examens de fin d'études, ce n'est pas le moment d'allé s'amuser! s'indigna-t-elle.

-Peut-être mais moi je n'ai pas besoin de me remplir la tête de tout ça, puisque je veux devenir un joueur de Quidditch professionnel, continua le rouquin.

-Et que va dire ta famille? s'éverva-t-elle.

-Tonks fait la couverture de la Gazette du sorcier! s'exclama soudainement Harry.

Madame Pince leur donna un avertissement. La bibliothécaire avait beaucoup de mal à faire respecter le silence à l'approche des A.S.P.I.C. La jeune Granger lui fit un signe de tête avant de fusiller du regard les deux Gryffondors. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le Survivant emportait le journal de sorcier en le dissimulant dans un livre.

-Franchement, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu deviendras un Auror, murmura-t-elle à son ami.

-Laisse-le faire ma belle, c'est son avenir après tout, chuchota le grand blond.

-Alors maintenant tu prends sa défence?! répliqua-t-elle furieusement.

Drago fit un sourire en coin au jeune Potter qui lui rendit. Elle soupira, exaspérée par le comportement des garçons. Pendant ce temps Ron lisait l'article avec intérêt. La photo montrait la Métamorphomage en compagnie de quelques collègues et ils repoussaient des Détraqueurs à l'aide de magnifique Patronus. Le ministère avait ordonné le banissement de ces créatures.

-Ce sera bientôt l'heure d'allé manger, murmura Ginny en arrivant.

-Ont en a terminé pour aujourd'hui, répondit immédiatement Harry.

Il se leva et lui donna un rapide baiser. Ils ne prirent pas le temps de saluer leurs amis avant de partir se réfugier dans la salle commune de leur Maison avec l'intention de s'embrasser pendant de longues minutes. Ils formaient un couple depuis plusieurs mois déjà et Ron l'avait facilement accepté, puisqu'il a totalement confiance en son ami.

L'année arriva à sa fin et le résultat des A.S.P.I.C étaient satisfaisant pour la plupart. Le jeune Weasley s'en tira avec la moyenne, mais Harry surprit tout le monde, puisqu'il avait la possibilité de faire sa carrière d'Auror. Hermione avait eut les meilleures notes et Drago était seulement deux points derrière elle. Il avait protesté en disant qu'elle avait eut beaucoup plus de temps pour étudier durant les heures libres de ses nuits.

-**Failamalle!** prononça la brunette d'une voix triste.

La sorcière-vampire regarda ses bagages se préparer en quelques secondes en laissant couler des larmes de sang sur ses joues, car elle n'avait plus la force de les retenir. Le fait de penser qu'elle ne reviendrait plus jamais à Poudlard la rendait malheureuse, car elle y avait passé les meilleures années de sa vie. Le grand blond vint la rejoindre et la serra dans ses bras.

-Ne pleure pas, j'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer, commença-t-il.

-Dumbledore nous a donné la permission de recommencer notre dernière année? fit-elle avec espoir.

-Non! Tu n'y pensais pas sérieusement?! Je croyais que c'était une blague! s'étonna-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire alors? demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

-Je vais venir chez toi cet été, car j'ai permis au ministère de la Magie d'allé recueillir le contenu de la chambre secrète cachée sous le parquet du grand salon au Manoir Malefoy. Ma présence pourrait les gêner, expliqua-t-il.

-Je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il y a là-dedans! dit-elle au cas où il aurait envie d'entrer dans les détails.

-**Recurvite!** dit-il pour faire disparaître le liquide rouge sur leurs vêtements.

Hermione prit une grande inspiration et laissa Drago la conduire hors de l'école, suivit de prêts par leurs valises qui lévitaient. Le voyage dans le Poudlard Express fut long et silencieux. Ginny affichait un petit sourire, car Harry allait rester au Terrier pendant les vacances, puisqu'il pouvait enfin quitter les Dursley.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à la gare de King's cross. Hermione prit ses amis dans ses bras en leur demandant encore de lui écrire souvent pour se donner des nouvelles. Drago serra la main du jeune Potter et des deux Weasley. Ils se souhaitèrent tous bonne chance et se séparèrent difficilement.

-Hermione! Tu nous as tellement manqué ma chérie! s'écria sa mère en l'aperçevant.

-C'est réciproque! Je voudrais vous présenter Drago Malefoy, répondit-elle en souriant largement.

Le Serpentard inclina la tête respectueusement pour son père et fit un baise-main à sa mère. La jeune femme leur avait parlé de son petit ami dans ses lettres quand elle avait demandé s'il pouvait venir chez eux. La seule condition était qu'ils ne dorment pas dans la même chambre et elle avait dû se résoudre à accepter.

--------------------------

La maison des Granger était grande grâce aux revenus dû à leur profession de dentiste. Les chambres étaient toutes situés aux deuxième étage et Drago avait celle d'amis. À l'autre bout du couloir se trouvait la pièce de la brunette. Le premier soir, elle se sentait seule dans son lit, quand un bruit familier se fit entendre.

-C'est moi, ne panique pas, murmura le grand blond en la rejoignant sous la couverture.

-Tu es fou, tu as **Transplaner** jusqu'ici?! s'énerva-t-elle.

-Il n'y a pas de problème, ont a le droit maintenant, fit-il remarquer calmement.

-Oui, mais si jamais mes parents venait vérifier? continua-t-elle.

-Si jamais quelqu'un approche, tu vas l'entendre avant moi, donc tu n'auras qu'à me prévenir pour que je puisse me sauver, déclara-t-il d'un air résolu.

La jeune femme voulu protester de nouveau, mais il la fit changer d'idée en l'embrassant passionnément. Après plusieurs caresses, elle s'étira pour prendre sa baguette sur la table de nuit et performa un sort pour insonoriser la pièce. Hermione échangea un sourire malicieux avec son amoureux avant d'en venir aux choses sérieuse. Ils firent l'amour trois fois avant de s'endormir paisiblement.

Le lendemain matin, elle lisait un livre pour passer le temps, puisqu'elle n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup d'heures de sommeil à cause de sa condition de Vampire. Elle en profita aussi pour imaginer la réaction de sa famille à cette nouvelle. "S'ils ont accepté ma relation avec Drago malgré le fait qu'il ait été méchant avec moi avant, ça ne devrait pas être si pire..." se dit-elle pour tenter de se calmer.

-Bien dormi? demanda-t-elle à son amant quand il ouvrit les yeux.

-Comme un bébé! s'exclama-t-il.

-Je compte leur dire avant le petit déjeuner, fit-elle en pointant sa caisse de **thé saignant** qu'elle avait laissé sur le sol.

-Ont pourra toujours se trouver un appartement s'ils ne veulent plus de toi, dit-il dans le but de la rassurer.

-Très encourageant! Je n'avais même pas pensé à cette possibilité, répliqua-t-elle sarcastiquement.

-Désolé, mais mon offre reste valide, ricana-t-il.

Le grand blond lui embrassa le front avant de retourner à sa chambre comme il était venu la veille. Il alla prendre une douche tandis qu'elle utilisait la salle de bain du premier étage. Ils arrivèrent à la cuisine où les Granger finissaient de préparer le repas.

-Bonjour les jeunes! Ça va bien? dit l'homme de bonne humeur.

-La chambre d'amis vous convient? fit sa femme en fixant Drago.

-Tout est parfait, répondit le jeune sorcier en souriant.

Ils prirent tous une place à la table et ils discutèrent en mangeant. Le Serpentard annonça que sa mère était maintenant à Ste-Mangouste, l'hôpital spécialisé dans le soin des maladies et blessures magiques, car l'emprisonnement de Lucius l'a rendu folle. Hermione le savait depuis longtemps et l'a soutenu pendant cette épreuve.

-J'ai quelque chose à vous dire, mais je tiens à préciser que c'est moin grave que ça en à l'air. Je suis un Vampire, dit-elle d'un coup avant de ne plus en avoir le courage.

-Elle n'a tué personne et ce n'est pas son intention, ajouta immédiatement son petit ami.

Madame Granger plaça une main sur son coeur, échangea un regard inquiet avec son mari qui semblait ne plus pouvoir bouger d'un pouce, puis elle s'effondra sur le plancher. Drago se leva et en constatant qu'elle s'était évanouie, il sorti sa baguette et murmura une formule qui eut pour effet de la ramener à la réalité. Il la remit doucement sur pied et l'aida à s'asseoir.

-Je suis la même qu'avant, excepté le fait que je me nourris avec du thé spécialement fait pour les créatures sanguinaires, expliqua-t-elle calmement.

-Si elle avait été un danger pour qui que ce soit, le directeur de l'école ne lui aurait pas permi de rester en compagnie des élèves, fit remarquer le grand blond.

-Comment c'est arrivé... articula difficilement son père.

Drago alla prendre un siège à côté de la brunette, puis il lui prit la main tendrement pour l'encourager. Elle soupira nerveusement, raconta sa vampirisation et expliqua ensuite ses nouveaux pouvoirs. Ses parents écarquillaient les yeux et ouvraient et fermaient la bouche pour laisser sortir quelques mots pour exprimer leur surprise.

À la fin du récit, Hermione se dit qu'elle avait bien fait de ne pas leur avoir dit dans une lettre en voyant l'expression de fureur de sa mère. Si ses parents avait été des sorciers, elle était certaine qu'une **Beuglante** lui aurait été envoyé à l'école. Hermione les laissa digérer toutes ces informations en allant faire visiter les environs à son amoureux. Elle avait délibérément choisi de ne pas mentionner qu'elle buvait le sang pur du jeune Malefoy et elle avait aussi décidé d'attendre avant de se transformer devant eux.

**Un mois** plus tard, les deux sorciers furent surprit de voir un Scouthibou frapper à la fenêtre du salon. Les Granger avaient accepté en peu de temps la condition de leur fille après s'être rendu compte qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé. La sorcière-vampire détacha les deux lettres qui leurs étaient destinés.

-Dumbledore me demande d'assister l'infirmière pour apprendre à ses côté! s'exclama-t-elle.

-Il me propose de remplacer Madame Bibine, dit-il en terminant sa lecture.

-C'est super! s'écria-t-elle, folle de joie.

-Comment est-ce que ce vieux fou à fait pour savoir que j'étais ici?! fit Drago en fronçant les sourcils.

-Il a sûrement deviné qu'ont ne supporteraient pas d'être séparés, mais que penses-tu de son offre? fit-elle en souriant.

-Ça dépend de toi. Serais-tu jalouses? Je devrai enseigner les techniques de vol aux premières années et les jeunes sorcières vont sûrement craquer pour moi, dit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

-Petit prétentieux! ricana-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. 

----------------------------------------------

**Note:)** Vous avez aimé? L'histoire se poursuit dans le Chapitre suivant nommé: **Carrières** et vous l'aurez **Jeudi** prochain! Vos **commentaires** seraient grandement appréciés. Allez, une petite Review S.V.P.


	18. Chapitre 18 Carrières

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de Harry Potter n'est pas à moi, malheureusement, il est à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est de moi, mais je ne me fais pas d'argent c'est seulement pour le plaisir!

**Note:)** Ce chapitre résume un peu ce qui va se passer pendant l'année où ils travaillerons à Poudlard. Hermione va faire une blague à Drago que j'ai écrite il y a des mois et que je gardais pour plus tard! LOL (Le chapitre suivant sera 10 ans plus tard et Vladimir Sunshine sera présent dans le dernier!)

**Réponses aux Reviews:**

**Kaorulabelle :** Merci! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise! Chaque petite Review m'encourage à continuer! :)

**Thellys :** Merci! Oui, je savais qu'il était moin intéressent, mais comme tu dis, j'eavais besoin de résumer la fin de l'école et leur passage chez les Granger avant la suite.

**ari :** Merci! C'est gentil, je suis contente que tu aimes mes fics, j'ai lu ta Review pour ma première histoire: L'attaque du Train! :) Ça m'encourage à continuer!

**Gaellemoon :** Merci! Je ne savais pas si les trois petits points de ta Review était bon ou mauvais signe, jusqu'à ce que vois que je suis maintenant dans tes Auteurs Favoris! LOL

**Hanna2mars :** Merci! Wow je vois que tu aimes toutes les facettes de ma fic! :) Tu me donnes le goût de retourner écrire la suite!

**Soleil-moon :** Merci! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise! Oui, je continue d'écrire! :)

**elliotnaiss :** Merci! Oui je continue avec plaisir! C'est gentil ça m'encourage à retourner écrire! :)

**Ally :** Merci! Je sais qu'il ne se passait pas grand chose dans le chap 17, mais je devais résumer la fin de l'école brièvement pour ne pas m'éterniser d'avantage. C'est vrai que celui-ci sera plus intéressant! :)

**serpentis-draco :** Merci! C'est gentil, ça me donne le goût de continuer! :)

**lilouthephoenix :** LOL Merci! J'avais pas pensé à ça, mais mois aussi j'aimerais bien avoir Drago comme prof! :) C'est gentil de me laisser une review chapitre après chapitre!

**Mariecool :** Merci! Deux petits mots tous simple: la suite! Ça m'a fait sourire! :)

**zoulou7 :** Merci! Et oui, il y aura 20 chapitre en tous! Je vais montrer l'évolution de leur vie quelques années plus tard! :) Bonne chance pour la suite de ta fic! J'ai hâte de lire ça!

**Fee Flea(u :** Merci! Je suis contente le chapitre t'ai plu, car je n'étais vraiment pas certaine qu'il était bon... Ta review m'a donné l'envie de retourner à mon écriture! LOL

**langedesenfers :** Merci! Ha oui? Tu as aimé? Je suis vraiment étonné, je croyais que c'était moin bon! Ça m'encourage vraiment à continuer! :)

----------------------------------------------

**CHAPITRE 18 - Carrières**

Drago et Hermione étaient arrivés à Poudlard une semaine avant le début de la rentrée des élèves. Le nouveau professeur de vol devait préparer ses cours et l'assistante de l'infirmière étudiait d'autres formules de guérisons pour des blessures précises.

Le premier Septembre, la jeune Granger était asise dans son bureau à l'infirmerie. Elle lisait un livre écrit par un Médicomage pour passer le temps pendant que le Choixpeau effectuait la répartition des premières années, suivit par le discour de bienvenue de Dumbledore et la soirée se terminait avec le repas. En perçevant des bruits de pas qui se rapprochait, elle se dirigea dans la pièce principale pour accueillir l'arrivant.

-Hermione! Je dois t'annoncer une merveilleuse nouvelle! J'ai à peine mangé parce que j'avais trop hâte de venir te voir! s'exclama Ginny.

-Quoi? demanda-t-elle en souriant devant l'excitation de son amie.

-Harry et moi allons nous marier! s'écria-t-elle en lui montrant sa bague avec l'énorme diamant.

-Déjà?! Vous n'êtes ensemble que depuis 6 mois, c'est un peu vite, fit remarquer la brunette.

-Ça fait 7 mois, mais il a précisé que c'était surtout pour me prouver que notre relation était sérieuse, car nous serons séparés pendant ma dernière année d'étude, tandis qu'il apprend et s'entraîne pour devenir un Auror avec Tonks, s'empressa-t-elle de clarifier.

-Alors vous allez officialiser les choses plus tard, si je comprend bien, continua-t-elle.

-Oui, dans deux ans! répondit la rouquine les yeux pétillants de joie.

-Bon eh bien, félicitation! Je suis contente pour toi, fit-elle en la serrant dans ses bras.

-J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas, mais je tenais à te le dire en personne. C'est plus personnel que la lettre que tu m'as écris pour me dire que vous aviez un poste à Poudlard, dit-elle précipitamment.

-Aucun problème! Vient, je veux te montrer ma chambre! répondit-elle en traînant la jeune Weasley.

Hermione retourna dans son bureau, puis elle ouvrit la porte qui se trouvait au fond. Elle entrèrent dans une grande pièce circulaire rouge et noire, sans aucune fenêtre, avec tous les meubles nécessaires. Une autre porte menait à une salle de bain. Sur les deux tables de chevet, il y avait quelques cadres qui contenaient des photos animés du jeune couple et d'autres du grand blond tout seul.

-Est-ce que Drago dort ici avec toi? l'interrogea-t-elle timidement.

-Non, ses appartements se trouvent dans les cartiers des professeurs, expliqua-t-elle.

-Vous allez vous rendre visite souvent j'imagine... fit Ginny avec un clin d'oeil.

-Évidemment! Ont ne peut pas se passer l'un de l'autre! s'exclama-t-elle sans gêne.

-Tu as beaucoup de chance, je vais voir Harry uniquement pendant les sorties à Pré-au-Lard et durant la période des fêtes, dit-elle tristement.

-Oh je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça, s'excusa-t-elle immédiatement.

-Ce n'est rien, il a acheté deux **Pensines** qui contiennent des moments euh... magiques que nous pouvons regarder quand l'autre nous manque trop, expliqua-t-elle en rougissant.

-Petite coquine! J'espère que vous avez trouvé un bon moyen pour la cacher! ricana-t-elle.

-Bien sûr! Ce serait bien trop... embarrassant si quelqu'un d'autre voyait ces images. Nous utilisons un sortilège de métamorphose, déclara-t-elle.

Un silence s'installa pendant lequel les deux sorcières eurent des images mentales plutôt osées, concernant le couple de leur amie. Hermione tentait désespérément de chasser la vision du Survivant et de la rouquine qui n'avaient malheureusement aucun vêtement. La jeune Weasley était prise avec le même problème avec Malefoy et la brunette.

-Drago s'en vient, dit soudainement Hermione.

-Quoi?! Euh... ah oui? se rattrapa la jeune étudiante en reprenant ses esprits.

-J'ai entendue quelqu'un approcher avant de reconnaître son odeur, expliqua la sorcière-vampire.

-Bonsoir ma beauté! Bienvenue Ginny, fit-il en arrivant.

-Merci professeur... Je vais vous laisser... bredouilla la jeune Weasley encore gênée par sa récente image mentale.

Avant que quelqu'un n'ajoute autre chose, elle sortie de la pièce, les joues en feu, puis se rendit immédiatement à la tour de Gryffondor. Le grand blond alla embrasser sa petite amie. Il avait remarqué l'étrange attitude des deux sorcières, ce qui l'intriguait énormément.

-Est-ce que vous étiez entrain de parler de moi? fit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

-Non! Elle me confiait qu'une **Pensine** l'aiderait à tenir le coup en l'abscence de Harry, résuma-t-elle simplement.

-C'est bizarre, car elle n'avait pas l'air du tout à l'aise en me regardant, continua-t-il.

-Je te jure qu'ont ne discutait pas de toi! insista la brunette.

-J'espère que vous n'êtes pas du genre à comparer la longueur de la virilité de vos amoureux, fit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oh par Merlin! Tu exagères! Harry est comme un frère pour moi! fit-elle d'un air dégoûté en s'éloignant de lui.

-Dommage, j'aurais aimé savoir lequel de nous deux est le mieux équipé... murmura-t-il en pointant son entre-jambe.

-Arrête! Ce n'est pas drôle! Je n'ai pas envie de savoir ça! s'indigna-t-elle.

--------------------------

Le 14 Septembre, Drago était fier de lui, car il connaissait déjà le nom de tous ses élèves. Il pouvait aussi les classer en deux catégories: ceux qui aiment voler et ceux qui considérait son cour comme une torture et ne remonteront jamais sur un balais après cette année.

-C'est très bien Miss Létourneau, complimenta le jeune Malefoy.

-Merci professeur, répondit-elle en passant près de lui en rougissant.

-Gardez les yeux ouverts Miss Freakout et concentrez-vous sur la direction où vous voulez aller, l'encouragea le jeune enseignant.

Un dénommé Laflèche, de la Maison Gryffondor, ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire des piqués très dangereux pour remonter presqu'au dernier moment. Drago l'avait déjà averti deux fois, donc il se contenta de le fusiller du regard en prenant note mentalement de lui donner une retenue dès qu'il poserait le pied à terre.

-Aidez-moi! J'ai perdu le contrôle! s'écria une étudiante de Serpentard.

Tout le monde s'enlevait de son chemin pendant que Drago s'élança vers elle. Il arriva juste à temps et l'attrapa quelques secondes après qu'elle ait lâché son balais. Le professeur retourna au sol et essaya de se débarrasser de la jeune sorcière, mais elle le tenait fermement en tremblant.

-Miss Létourneau, le cour se termine dans cinq minutes, est-ce que je peux compter sur vous pour veillez sur la classe? demanda le grand blond à sa meilleure élève.

-Bien entendue! répondit la jeune Serdaigle en souriant.

Il laissa son balais sur le sol et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie avec son fardeau dans les bras. En arrivant dans la pièce blanche, Hermione vint l'accueillir, puisqu'elle avait senti son odeur. Elle su tout de suite que rien de grave n'était arrivée, car il souriait largement.

-Elle est tombée, sans avoir percuté le sol grâce à moi, mais elle refuse de me quitter, résuma-t-il.

-C'est probablement dû à un état de choc, suggéra-t-elle.

Drago plaça la jeune étudiante sur un lit en retirant doucement ses petites mains qui agrippaient sa robe de sorcier, ce qui la fit ouvrir les yeux. La brunette alla prendre une tablette de chocolat avant de faire signe à Pomfresh pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle pouvait s'en occuper. Elle en donna un morceau à la patiente.

-Mange, tu te sentiras mieux après, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix rassurante.

-D'accord. Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé, fit la jeune Serpentard.

-Tu n'as pas à te justifier, moi-même j'ai peur de voler. Quel est ton nom? interrogea l'assistante de l'infirmière.

-Trixie Manson. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie Monsieur Malefoy... répondit-elle en fixant le jeune sorcier avec le regard pétillant.

-Je n'ai fais que mon travail, fit-il en souriant.

L'élève prit la main de Drago et il se laissa faire. Hermione commençait à ressentir un sentiment qui ne lui était pas familier. Ses muscles étaient tendus et elle s'imaginait faire souffrir la jeune sorcière de plusieurs manières. Elle retrouva ses esprits en voyant que son petit ami la dévisageait.

-Bon, je crois que tu peux partir. La cloche qui annonce le début du prochain cour est déjà sonné, déclara-t-elle sèchement.

Le jeune Malefoy lui fit signe d'attendre un instant. Il fouilla dans ses poches, puis il écrivit une note pour justifier le retard de Miss Manson. Celle-ci prit le bout de parchemin délicatement, comme s'il était fait de crystal, pour ensuite s'éloigner en affichant un sourire béat.

-Serais-tu jalouse par hasard? fit-il avec un sourire amusé en s'approchant.

-Ne vient pas me dire que tu n'as pas remarqué qu'elle bavait presque en te fixant! répliqua-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Il faut la comprendre, je suis irrésistible! dit-il en bombant le torse.

-Franchement! Elle n'a que 11 ans! s'énerva-t-elle.

-Justement, elle est beaucoup trop jeune, ricana-t-il.

-Tu serais intéressé si elle était plus vieille, c'est ce que tu veux dire?! cracha-t-elle.

-Non, c'est toi que j'aime. Fait-moi confiance, je n'ai pas l'intention de te tromper, répondit-il sérieusement.

Le grand blond avança et la serra dans ses bras. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à se détendre. En repensant à ce qui venait d'arriver, elle se sentie stupide. "C'est vrai, ce n'est qu'une enfant et je suis certaine qu'il tient à moi..." se dit-elle en soupirant. Ses yeux se posèrent sur sa montre qui indique le cycle lunaire.

-Demain c'est la Pleine Lune, peut-être que ça explique mon comportement, réalisa-t-elle subitement.

-C'est possible. Ce sera aussi ton premier jour de repos forcé, répondit-il.

La sorcière-vampire avait prévenu Dumbledore et Madame Pomfresh qu'il était préférable qu'elle ne travaille pas les jours de Pleine Lune. C'était surtout pour la sécurité des élèves, car elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler ses envies de sang et ce serait encore pire de voir un patient avec une blessure ouverte.

--------------------------

Hermione restait toujours à l'infirmerie pendant que la population de Poudlard mangeait à la Grande Salle. Elle ne voulait plus prétendre avoir besoin de nourriture et l'infirmière avait la tête tranquille, puisqu'elle savait que la jeune femme s'occuperait des étudiants blessés ou malade pendant son abscence.

Le temps passa et un Samedi du mois de Novembre, les Maisons de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle disputaient le premier match de Quidditch. La jeune Granger patientait dans l'infirmerie avec un livre, tandis que Madame Pomfresh se trouvait sur les gradins en attendant nerveusement la fin du jeu en espérant que personne n'ait de blessure trop grave.

Quand des acclamations retentirent à ses oreilles, elle comprit tout de suite que la partie venait de se terminer. Quelques minutes plus tard, un groupe de sorciers et sorcières qui portaient l'uniforme de Quidditch entrèrent dans la pièce accompagné par quelques enseignants. Drago se dirigea vers elle avec un jeune élève qui grimaçait de douleur.

-Je crois qu'il a le bras cassé, dit-il.

-Quelle position occupes-tu dans l'équipe? lui demanda-t-elle pour détourner son attention.

-Je suis un poursuiveur. J'ai été distrais juste avant que notre attrapeur réussisse à mettre la main sur le Vif d'or et un cognard m'a eut par surprise, fit-il les dents serrés.

-Alors Gryffondor à gagné?! s'exclama-t-elle en souriant à l'étudiant habillé de rouge et d'or.

-Bon, soigne-le maintenant! s'impatienta le grand blond.

La peau était légèrement fendu, donc elle nettoya la coupure avec une compresse imbibée d'un liquide violet qui fumait. Ensuite, en le touchant avec sa baguette magique, sa blessure se guérie instantanément. Madame Pomfresh vint la superviser quand elle fit la formule pour ressouder l'os.

-Excellent travail! complimenta l'infirmière.

Elles échangèrent un sourire avant d'allé s'occuper des autres patients. Un quart d'heure s'écoula, Drago avait attendu silencieusement en regardant travailler sa petite amie avec une grande fiereté. Il l'attira ensuite dans sa chambre.

-Est-ce que tu as aimé arbitrer le match? demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, c'était amusant. Tu te débrouilles très bien avec les blessés, fit-il remarquer en souriant.

-J'adore ça! Je ne regrette pas du tout mon choix de carrière! s'exclama-t-elle.

-Humm, moi aussi j'ai mal quelque part... murmura-t-il suggestivement en levant un sourcil.

-Où ça, professeur Malefoy? roucoula-t-elle.

Avec son index, il désigna son cou, sa gorge, sa joue et finalement sa bouche. La jeune femme l'embrassa doucement à chaque place qu'il avait touché. En sentant son corps chaud se presser sur elle, une idée lui passa par la tête, mais une plaisanterie s'imposa dans son esprit et elle ne résista pas à l'envie de se moquer un peu de lui.

-Je pense que Lundi je vais te mordre à un nouvel endroit. Comme par exemple les parties génitales! proposa-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

-Oh non! N'y pense même pas! Jamais! fit-il en protégeant sa virilité de ses mains.

-Je blaguais! ricana-t-elle devant son expression de terreur.

-Tu es folle! Je vais faire des cauchemars! se plaignit-il.

-Oh pauvre petit... fit-elle sarcastiquement.

Hermione retira leurs vêtements d'un coup de baguette, puis elle le poussa sur le lit. Elle chercha quelque chose dans un tiroir sous le regard nerveux de son petit ami. Elle en ressortie la même bouteille d'**huile magique** qu'il avait utilisé sur elle le jour de Noël. Il laissa échapper un long soupir de soulagement, ce qui la fit rire.

-Je voulais te montrer à quel point c'est génial! expliqua-t-elle.

-J'ai eu peur pendant un moment... avoua-t-il.

La brunette lui fit signe de se retourner. Il roula sur le ventre et elle s'empressa de se mettre sur lui à cheval sur ses haches. Elle fit couler une petite quantité du produit et commença à le répartir sur son dos. En passant ses doigts tendrement sur sa peau, ils laissèrent tous les deux échapper un gémissement de plaisir de leur gorge. Le jeune sorcier fut vite surprit par les vagues de chaleur qui envahissaient tous son corps.

-Oh Merlin! s'exclama-t-il.

-Non, moi c'est Hermione, tu te souviens? se moqua-t-elle.

-Oui, comme tu veux, arriva-t-il à répondre dans un murmure.

Hermione ricana en continuant de le masser. Elle était heureuse de lui procurer autant de plaisir que lorsqu'il lui avait fait. Elle sentait aussi que toute la tension, qu'il avait probablement accumulé pendant la partie de Quidditch, s'était dissipée. En produisant un grognement étrange, il la fit tomber à côté de lui et fut sur elle en moin de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

-J'ai envie de toi maintenant, chuchota le grand blond.

Pour toute réponse, elle lui adressa un large sourire et attira son visage près du sien pour l'embrasser passionnément pendant qu'il la caressait sensuellement... 

----------------------------------------------

**Note:)** Vous avez aimé? Le suivant se déroulera 10 ans plus tard et vous l'aurez Jeudi prochain! Vos commentaires seraient grandement appréciés. (les noms ridicules des élèves, pour le cour de vol avec Drago, ont été choisi par moi LOL) Allez, une petite Review S.V.P.


	19. Chapitre 19 Vieillir

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de Harry Potter n'est pas à moi, malheureusement, il est à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est de moi, mais je ne me fais pas d'argent c'est seulement pour le plaisir!

**Note:)** Ce chapitre est légèrement plus long que d'habitude, mais je suis certaine que ça ne vous dérange pas! LOL J'ai même écris quelques chose de gentil pour Ron et ça c'est une première! Je précise aussi **qu'il restera encore un autre Chapitre après celui-ci** et pour le plaisir de plusieurs d'entre-vous, **Vladimir et deux autres sorciers** y feront une apparition!

**Réponses aux Reviews:**

**Tootsia :** Merci! J'espère que tu as vu que je n'avais pas encore ajouté mon chapitre la journée de ta review! LOL Si tu veux un résumé de la prochaine fic que je vais écrire, va dans mon profil cliquer sur le lien de ma page web, section Fanfiction! :) 

**arwen :** Merci! Je mets un chapitre tous les jeudis et je vais faire la même chose avec ma prochaine fic! :) 

**ari :** Merci! Eh oui, 10 ans plus tard! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que moi! :) 

**Nuit Sans Lune :** Merci! Edmon Dark est un jeune sorcier qui a vider les Scouthiboux de leur sang pour faire emprisonner Vladimir, dans le but d'impressionner Voldemort. Il espérait montrer sa puissance et qu'il pouvait user de plans judicieux pour devenir un Mangemort. 

**stephanie :** Merci! Oui, je continue! N'oublis pas de revenir la semaine prochaine pour la conclusion de ma fic! :) 

**Stellmaria :** Merci! Ça me fait plasir que tu aimes mes fics! :) Tu auras vite la conclusion de cette histoire la semaine prochaine! 

**langedesenfers :** Merci! Il reste encore un autre chapitre après celui-ci! :) Vladimir Sunshine et deux autres persos feront partis d'une scène! C'est vrai que j'ai eus des idées avec cette fic, mais j'ai vraiment trop hâte de commencer ma prochaine: Devenus enfin Adultes! 

**zoulou7 :** Merci! Je me suis bien amusé en écrivant la scène ou la jeune élève bave presque devant Drago! LOL J'aurais fais la même chose, mais ce serait bien mieux être à la place de Hermione! :) 

**Thellys :** Merci! Ha oui? Tu as eus la même idée en allant voir Blade Trinity? LOL Je suis contente que tu ais aimé le chapitre! :) 

**WendyMalfoy :** Merci! C'est drôle que tu dises qu'il devrait y avoir plus de détails parce qu'il y a une scène R (qui était prévu!) "différente à cause d'un changement" dans Ce Chapitre! Tu comprendras... LOL 

**Cool :** Merci! C'est gentil de me pardonner pour les noms d'élèves pour le cour de Drago! LOL Il reste un dernier chapitre après celui-ci! :) 

**lilouthephoenix :** Merci! Je suis contente que tu aimes "mon Drago" :) D'après-moi, ce chapitre sera encore meilleur! 

**Malicia Malfoy :** Merci! Ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes toujours ma fic! :) C'est bien que tu ais choisis ce que tu veux faire plus tard! 

**Kaorulabelle :** Merci! Je me suis bien amusé en écrivant ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira! :) 

**litéra :** Merci! Ça me fait plaisir de savoir que tu aimes ma fic! J'adore écrires des histoires depuis que je suis toutes petites! :) 

**Mariecool :** Merci! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que moi! :) 

----------------------------------------------

**CHAPITRE 19 - Vieillir**

Hermione tentait de rassurer la femme de Ron Weasley sous le regard amusé de Ginny Potter qui était juste à côté d'elle. La rouquine se tourna vers Harry qui expliquait, pour la deuxième fois, les règlements du Quidditch à ses trois jeunes enfants. Ils étaient les parents de jumelles identiques, cheveux roux et yeux verts, ainsi que d'un garçons bruns aux yeux bleus.

-Oh par Merlin! Je ne pourrai jamais m'y faire! s'exclama Gabrielle avec des tremblements dans la voix.

-Ce n'est pas la première fois que Ron se fait frapper par le souafle, il est capable d'en prendre, la rassura la brunette.

-Regardez! Il va l'avoir cette fois! s'écria Harry tout exité en se levant d'un bond.

La sorcière-vampire reporta son attention sur la partie et repéra rapidement Drago, grâce à sa belle chevelure blonde. Elle se concentra une seconde pour ajuster sa vision de manière à bien voir ce qui se passait. Les doigts du sorcier se refermèrent sur le Vif d'or et le commentateur annonça la victoire des Canons de Chudley. La foule était en délire. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant que deux membres de l'équipe rejoignent le petit groupe dans leur loge.

-Un peu plus et tu te faisais assommer, tu devrais vraiment arrêter de regarder ta femme quand nous sommes entrain de jouer! grogna Drago.

-C'est quoi ton problème? Ont à gagné non? répliqua Ron furieusement.

-Voulez-vous ne pas vous disputer devant mes enfants?! dit Ginny en les fusillants du regard.

-Ronny! Est-ce que ça va? s'inquiéta Gabrielle en se jetant dans les bras du rouquin.

-Doucement! J'ai le bras cassé! expliqua-t-il.

-J'ai eu si peur! avoua-t-elle.

La jolie blonde ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes. Gabrielle et lui se fréquentait depuis un an et demi et ils s'étaient marié il y a deux mois seulement. La pauvre avait peur pour Ron parce qu'il risquait toujours d'être blessé à cause de sa place de gardien dans l'équipe de Quidditch.

Ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps, car elle est la soeur de Fleur Delacour qui a été la championne de Beauxbâtons et aussi la femme de Bill Weasley. C'est en se voyant chaque année pendant les fêtes qu'ils se sont rapproché lentement. Ron se considérait le sorcier le plus heureux du monde, puisqu'il avait réalisé ses deux rêves en épousant la jolie blonde qui était en partie Vélane et qu'il jouait pour son équipe de Quidditch favorite.

-Après cinq ans vous n'êtes toujours pas capable de parler de manière civilisé?! dit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

-Si javais été au courant qu'il venait de signer un contrat trois jours avant moi, je n'aurais pas accepté d'être dans la même équipe que lui! fit remarquer Drago.

-Justement, j'espère que tu ne renouvelleras pas ton engagement avec nous à la fin de la saison! cracha Ron au grand blond.

-C'est un miracle que vous ne vous êtes pas jeté un sort... soupira Ginny.

-Alors, tu ne viens pas féliciter ton mari? répondit Malefoy avec un air innocent.

L'ancient Serpentard alla vers le petit garçon des Potter pour lui donner le Vif d'or, puis Harry lui serra la main en le complimentant sur la partie. Le sorcier aux yeux verts était devenu l'un des meilleurs Aurors et la seule cicatrice qu'il avait pour le moment se trouvait sur sa main gauche. La rouquine c'était trouvé un travail au ministère dès que son fils fut plus âgé et sa mère se fait un plaisir de garder leurs enfants pendant la journée.

Chacun de leur côté, Drago et Ron avaient fait promettre à la brunette de ne pas révéler qu'ils s'entendaient très bien. Ils adoraient argumenter en se lançant des répliques sarcastiques. Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de sourire intérieurement à cette pensé, avant de s'élançer dans les bras de Malefoy, toujours aussi sexy dans son uniforme. La force de l'impact lui coupa le souffle durant quelques secondes.

-Comment pourrai-je te résister? roucoula-t-elle entre deux baisers.

Les jumelles Potter gloussèrent en rougissant. Harry brisa le silence en expliquant qu'il devait ramener les enfants au Terrier, puis retourner au ministère avec Ginny. La brunette prit sa baguette pour s'occuper de l'os brisé de Ron, puisque lui et sa femme s'en allaient eux aussi à la résidence des Weasley par le même **Portoloin**. Après les salutations, les Malefoy **Transplanèrent** chez eux.

--------------------------

Drago avait offert à l'Ordre du Phénix d'utiliser le Manoir comme cartier général en cas de besoin. Les Malefoy ne se servaient pas de tout cet espace. Ils se sentaient moin seuls dans la maison, car Hermione ne pourra jamais avoir d'enfants, puisque techniquement son corps est mort. Elle était moin triste grâce à son emploi à Poudlard, étant toujours entourée de jeunes sorciers et sorcières.

-Qui a gagné? demanda Lupin, en les croisant.

-C'est nous évidemment! s'exclama Drago les yeux pétillants.

Remus habitait avec eux depuis quatres ans. Il pouvait ainsi s'enfermer dans le Donjon les jours de Pleine Lune, où il y avait des cellules qui servaient autrefois pour les prisonniers de Lucius. Parfois Hermione lui tenait compagnie et il ne l'attaquait pas, probablement à cause de sa condition de Vampire qui lui imposait le respect.

Une semaine plus tard, le jour du mois tant détesté par le loup-garou et la sorcière-vampire arriva. Elle cherchait ses caisses de tisanes, en se demandant pourquoi elles n'étaient pas à l'endroit habituel. Les elfes rassemblé dans le salon disaient qu'ils n'y avaient pas touché et ils semblaient paniqués autant qu'elle à cette nouvelle. Elle se dirigea dans sa chambre et secoua son époux.

-Est-ce que tu aurais caché mon **thé saignant**? cracha-t-elle.

-Hein? Pourquoi tu dis ça? dit-il à moitié endormi.

-Si c'est toi, je te jure que ce n'est pas le moment de faire une blague! J'ai vraiment très soif! continua-t-elle.

-C'est le meilleur moyen que j'ai trouvé... déclara-t-il mystérieusement.

-Quoi?! Voudrais-tu être un petit peu plus clair? s'impatienta la jeune femme en le forçant à s'asseoir.

-Bon écoute, je suis peut-être un bel homme de 28 ans, mais toi tu as encore le physique d'une jeune femme de 17 ans. Je veux devenir un sorcier-vampire pour arrêter de vieillir, expliqua-t-il calmement.

-Tu n'es pas obligé d'en venir à cette solution. Tu pourrais simplement prendre une Potion de ratatinage, ça fait rajeunir celui qui la boit, proposa-t-elle en baissant le ton de sa voix.

-Non, je veux être immortel, pour rester près de toi, dit-il en prenant tendrement le visage de la brunette dans ses mains.

Sa proximité diminuait la résistance de Madame Malefoy. Ses dents s'allongèrent et ses yeux devinrent rouges. Il l'a guida vers son cou et attendit en la serrant dans ses bras. L'émotion empêchait la brunette de parler. "C'est probablement la plus grande preuve d'amour qu'il me fait..." se dit-elle avant d'embrasser la veine qui l'attirait irrésistiblement. Elle accepta sa décision en réalisant qu'il y avait songé sérieusement, puisque les caisses étaient introuvables.

Le lendemain, Drago resta enfermé dans sa chambre. Il tentait de maîtriser les nouvelles capacités de ses oreilles, puisque c'était les bruits divers qui le dérangeaient le plus. Hermione le regardait tristement, puis elle lui attacha de force, autour du cou, le pendantif de crystal en forme d'étoile que Vladimir lui avait offert pour l'aider à se concentrer. Il avait tout d'abord refusé, croyant qu'il y arriverait tout seul.

-Merci, je me sens mieux, murmura-t-il après une heure de pratique mentale.

-Ça te servira de leçon. La prochaine fois que je te fais un conseil, suis-le, répondit-elle en souriant.

-Oh par Merlin! Mes performances au Quidditch vont être considérablement augmenté! réalisa-t-il.

-Merde! Je n'avais pas pensé à ça... grimaça-t-elle.

-Trop tard maintenant! ricana-t-il.

-Ce serait vraiment trop injuste pour les autres équipes, promets-moi que tu n'utiliseras pas tes pouvoirs pour jouer. Tu devrais peut-être l'annoncer, car tu as une bien meilleure vision maintenant, dit-elle sérieusement.

-Pour risqué d'être discalifié?! Jamais, je préfère garder le secret, puis prendre ma retraite à un âge résonnable avant que quelqu'un s'aperçoive que je ne vieilli plus, fit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Deux jours plus tard, il s'amusait en se déplaçant à toute vitesse dans le Manoir et à l'extérieur sur le grand terrain. Il avait fait croire à son équipes de Quidditch qu'il était malade et pensait revenir dans une semaine. La brunette faisait de son mieux pour tout lui apprendre ce qu'elle savait et elle était heureuse de voir à quel point il aimait ses nouveaux pouvoirs.

Les elfes de maison avaient eut l'air terrifiés quand il leur expliqua qu'ils n'auraient plus besoin de manger et désiraient seulement du **thé saignant** à l'avenir. Il leur fit la promesse de ne jamais mordre l'un d'entre eux pour les rassurer. Quand à Lupin, il avait dit comprendre le point de vu de Drago et avait même éclaté de rire en apprenant comment il avait forcé son épouse à le mordre.

-J'ai envie de le goûter pour voir si le fait qu'il soit un loup-garou donnerait une saveur particulière à son sang, murmura-t-il.

Hermione fut tout d'abord indignée du comportement de son mari, puis elle se mit à considérer ce qu'il avait dit. Remus qui était dans la pièce, s'empressa de bredouiller un prétexte avant de s'éloigner en ayant l'air légèrement inquiet. Il avait lui aussi de bonnes oreilles et la perspective de se faire mordre par un Vampire ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Cependant, il se calma à la réplique de la jeune femme.

-Tu deviendrais toi aussi un loup-garou, donc je n'ose pas imaginer le supplice des jours de Pleine Lune, expliqua-t-elle en le retenant par le bras.

-Tu as probablement raison... fit-il en soupirant.

La brunette le prit par la main et l'entraîna gentiment. Elle se figea un moment en regardant les photos animés étalés sur une table dans un couloir. C'était la famille Potter qui y était représenté. Un sentiment de tristesse s'emparra de la sorcière-vampire.

-Tu crois que le ministère nous permettrais d'adopter un petit sorcier ou sorcière? demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

-Ce serait comme donner de la chair fraîche à deux créatures sanguinaires, alors je pense que nos chances seraient très mince, répondit-il ironiquement pour essayer de la faire sourire.

-C'est vrai, je suis idiote d'avoir imaginé une telle chose, murmura-t-elle d'un ton déprimée.

-J'ai une idée! Je pourrais vider Harry et Ginny de leur sang et puisque tu es la marraine de leurs enfants, tu auras la responssabilité de t'en occuper! s'exclama-t-il.

-Tu n'es pas sérieux?! grogna-t-elle.

-Non, je devrais plutôt demander à quelqu'un d'autre, parce que les jeunes pourrais me surprendre... fit-il l'air pensif.

-Drago! Ne plaisante pas avec ce genre de chose! s'écria-t-elle.

-C'est vraiment trop facile de te faire crier, ce n'est plus drôle, fit-il en faisant mine d'être déçu.

Furieuse, elle se dirigea à la chambre d'ami, en prenant soin d'utiliser plusieurs sortilèges pour enpêcher son mari d'ouvrir les portes. Pendant toutes ces années, c'était seulement la deuxième fois qu'ils ne dormaient pas dans le même lit. Avant de fermer l'oeil, elle fit venir un elfe de maison et lui demanda d'allé prévenir Drago de faire la formule pour se protéger du soleil, puisque ce n'était pas encore une habitude pour lui.

--------------------------

En se réveillant, Hermione décida de retourner au travail plus tôt que prévu. Elle avait fait croire à Madame Pomfresh que sa mère était malade pour justifier son abcence dans le but d'aider Drago. Elle raconta un autre mensonge en rassurant l'infirmière sur l'état de Madame Granger grâce à ses soins.

La brunette s'ennuyait dans la pièce blanche en espérant presque une explosion dans un cour de Potion, simplement pour avoir plusieurs patients. Elle se gifla mentalement et se mit à penser aux bons côtés par rapport à la Vampirisation de son époux. "Ça nous feras plus de temps libre, puisque nous sommes maintenant deux à ne dormir que trois heures par nuits..." se dit-elle.

Trois petits coups à la fenêtre la fit sortir de ses réflextions. Un hibou grand duc attendait qu'elle lui ouvre, donc la brunette se résigna à le faire. L'oiseau appartenait à Drago et elle ne voulait pas le punir, car il n'était pas responssable des bêtises de son maître. Après lui avoir donné de l'eau à boire et quelque biscuits à manger, elle le laissa repartir, n'ayant pas l'intention de lui répondre. Le grand blond avait choisi de lui envoyer une **Beuglante** pour l'obliger à entendre ce qu'il voulait lui dire.

-Si je t'ai fais peur avec la blague sur les Potter, je m'en excuse, car ce n'était pas voulu. J'espérais seulement te faire rire pour te remonter le moral... Pardonne-moi Hermione, l'entendit-elle prononcer.

L'enveloppe se modifia dès que le message fut terminé pour prendre la forme d'un coeur. Ce qui l'a surprenait le plus, c'est qu'il y avait des tremblements dans sa voix. Elle comprit son point de vu et se mit à sourire. C'était clair qu'il l'aimait et voulait simplement son bonheur. L'ancienne Gryffondor ramassa le morceau de papier rouge et se dirigea vers le bureau de sa collègue.

-Je retourne à la maison Pompom, je t'expliquerai demain! s'exclama-t-elle.

Normalement, la sorcière-vampire se rendait à Pré-au-Lard pour ensuite **Transplaner**, mais aujourd'hui ce n'était pas un moyen assé rapide. La jeune femme changea de direction pour se rendre dans les cartiers de Dumbledore. Elle cria le mot de passe et s'éleva jusqu'à la porte sans poser le pied sur les marches.

-Drago, urgent, cheminée, résuma-t-elle au vieil homme le souffle cour.

-Allez-y Madame Malefoy et dites-lui bonjour de ma part, répondit-il calmement.

Albus fit un sourire amusé en lui désignant la poudre de cheminette. Elle en lança dans le feu et les flammes devinrent vertes. La brunette y entra après avoir calmé suffisamment sa respiration, car elle ne voulait pas arriver au mauvais endroit à cause d'une mauvaise prononciation.

-Merci Dumbledore. Manoir Malefoy! articula-t-elle correctement.

-Tu as fais vite! déclara le grand blond en la sortant de la cheminée.

-Comment savais-tu que je viendrais par ce moyen de transport? demanda-t-elle par curiosité pendant qu'il enlevait la suie de ses vêtements.

-C'est ce que j'aurais fais à ta place pour te rejoindre le plus vite possible, expliqua-t-il.

-Je t'aime Drago! lâcha-t-elle en se jetant sur lui pour l'embrasser.

-Je t'aime aussi ma belle et je m'excuse, car je me suis rendu compte que je t'avais négligé depuis un moment, dit-il après avoir mit fin au baiser.

Il leva les sourcils suggestivement, puis souleva sa femme dans ses bras. Elle éclata de rire en voyant les couloirs défiler à une vitesse impressionnante devant ses yeux. Malefoy donna un coup de pied dans les portes de leur chambre et elles se refermèrent dès qu'ils furent dans la pièce. En la déposant sur le lit, elle plaça le coeur rouge qui avait été créé par l'enveloppe sur la table de nuit.

-Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais la plupart des sorciers ont le fantasme de coucher avec une infirmière, roucoula-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

-Quelle chance nous avons, car je te trouve très sexy dans ton équipement de Quidditch! ricana-t-elle.

-Je peux allé le mettre si tu veux, proposa-t-il.

-Non, reste ici! fit-elle avec un regard exprimant un intense désir.

Drago se pencha pour l'embrasser, tout en déboutonnant lentement l'uniforme blanc de sa femme. Elle l'imita et ils retirèrent leurs vêtements sans que leurs lèvres se sépare, puisqu'ils n'avaient pas de chandail à passer par-dessus leur tête. Quand ils furent finalement nus, il se demanda pourquoi son plaisir était si énorme.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais de différent? Tes caresses sont presque... orgasmisque! haleta le grand blond.

-Je ne fais rien de spécial, répondit-elle visiblement surprise.

-Oh par Merlin! Nos sens sont tous améliorés en étant des Vampires, c'est sûrement ça la raison! réalisa-t-il.

-Probablement, mais moi je ne peux pas faire de comparaison, car personne ne m'avait touché intimement avant que je devienne une créature sanguinaire, expliqua-t-elle.

-Je suis jaloux! Tu as eus beaucoup plus de plaisirs que moi pendant toutes ces années, fit-il à moitié sérieux.

-Laisse-moi te consoler, roucoula-t-elle.

Hermione le fit rouler de manière à ce qu'il se retrouve en-dessous. En commençant par son cou, elle lécha et passa ses mains tendrement sur chaque parcelle de sa peau en prenant tout son temps. Son mari gémissait constamment et quand elle prit son membre viril dans sa bouche, elle cru qu'il allait s'évanouir. Après un cour instant, la jeune femme fit un effort pour ne pas rire, mais un gloussement s'échappa de sa gorge.

-Je... te veux... maintenant, parvint-il à dire difficilement.

La brunette se positionna à cheval sur son corps brûlant et quand elle fusionna avec lui, il émit un grognement rauque qui exprimait une pure satisfaction. Elle entremêla ses doigts avec les siens et débuta les mouvements de va-et-vient. Drago n'avait jamais autant crié et elle était soulagé que la chambre soit insonorisé par un sort, sinon quelqu'un serait venu voir si elle n'était pas entrain de le tuer.

Les muscles et les membres du sorcier-vampire frémissaient de plaisir. "Même si la guerre se déclenchait dans la pièce à côté et que le feu se répendait, je n'irais pas m'en mêler..." se dit-il en étant impressionné de pouvoir encore avoir des pensées cohérentes. Il ressentait tout plus facilement et son épouse avait déjà eut trois orgasmes, ce qui semblait confirmer qu'il pouvait vraiment durer plus longtemps. Il croyait que c'était son imagination qui lui jouait des tours, mais les minutes s'écoulaient et son énergie ne diminuait pas.

Quand enfin il se déversa en elle un quart d'heure plus tard, il estima que ses performances étaient cinq fois plus grande. Un large sourire étirait leur bouche. La brunette s'étendie sur le matelas en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Après s'être remit de ses émotions, le grand blond roula sur le côté pour l'embrasser.

-Si j'avais su que c'était aussi bon, je t'aurais demandé bien avant de me transformer en Vampire! Note à moi-même: faire l'amour à ma femme tous les jours! déclara-t-il en la serrant près de lui.

-Je suis entièrement d'accord, Monsieur Malefoy, ricana-t-elle. 

----------------------------------------------

**Note:)** Vous avez aimé? Je n'ai pas décris la Vampirisation de Drago, parce que je me suis dis que vous saviez comment ça se passe (chap 3) et j'ai préféré mettre des répliques comiques de Drago et la scène R. Je n'ai pas eus envie de me casser la tête pour trouver des prénoms aux enfants des Potter! Mdr. L'histoire se termine avec le Chapitre suivant nommé: **Sorciers-Vampires** et vous l'aurez **Jeudi** prochain! Vos **commentaires** seraient grandement appréciés. Allez, une petite Review S.V.P.


	20. Chapitre 20 Sorciers Vampires

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de Harry Potter n'est pas à moi, malheureusement, il est à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est de moi, mais je ne me fais pas d'argent c'est seulement pour le plaisir!

**Note:)** Ça y est, c'est la fin de ma fic. (j'ai les yeux luisant de larmes, j'aimais bien écrire cette histoire) Je me suis permis de faire une petite scène romatique à la fin, j'espère que ça va vous plaire! (je croise aussi les doigt, car j'aimerais dépasser les 300 Reviews!)

**Réponses aux Reviews:**

**daccs :** Merci! Ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes ma fic! J'en commence une nouvelle bientôt! :) 

**death wolf :** Merci! Oui, je lirai tes fics! Tu n'auras qu'à me faire une "Signed Review" et j'irai les lires! :) Je suis contente que mon chapitre t'ai plu! Je commence une nouvelle fic bientôt! 

**Malicia Malfoy :** Merci! Plus d'internet à la maison, pauvre toi! Moi je vient juste d'avoir internet par cable! Je commence ma prochaine histoire bientôt! :) 

**stephanie :** Merci! Non, ils ne peuvent pas avoir des enfants entre Vampires. J'espère que tu aimeras la conclusion et je commence une nouvelle fic bientôt! :) 

**mélou :** Merci! Je suis contente que tu aime ma fic! Voici la conclusion, mais j'en commence une nouvelle bientôt! :) 

**Nuit Sans Lune :** Merci! Oui, je commence une nouvelle fic bientôt! Elle se nommera: Devenus enfin Adultes. J'ai très hâte! :) 

**Stellmaria :** Merci! Ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes ma fic! J'en commence une nouvelle bientôt! :) 

**etenia :** Merci! Non, Hermione n'aura pas d'enfant, mais ce n'est pas si triste. Elle aime bien s'occuper des élèves de Poudlard. J'espère que tu aimeras ce dernier chapitre. 

**WendyMalfoy :** Merci! Le truc du "un quart d'heure" c'est juste à partir du moment où il s'est rendu compte qu'il durait plus longtemps! LOL Ne pleure pas, je commence ma prochaine fic bientôt! :) 

**Sln :** LOL Merci! Ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes toujours ma fic! Voici la conclusion et j'en commence une nouvelle bientôt! :) Le Chapitre 6 de Changer le Futur est un beau cadeau de Noël! 

**lilouthephoenix :** Merci! Je suis contente que tu aimes toujours ma fic! Voici la conclusion et je vais en commencer une nouvelle bientôt! :) 

**slydawn :** LOL Merci! Ça me fait plaisir que tu ais trouvé ma fic drôle! :) Je fais mon possible pour écrire des scènes amusante! Moi, j'aimerais bien être un Vampire dans le style de "ma" Hermione! 

**langedesenfers :** Merci! Voici la conclusion de ma fic! J'avou que j'ai eu d'autre idée pour continuer cette fic, mais j'ai vraiment trop hâte de commencer ma prochaine qui se nommera: Devenus enfin Adultes! :) 

**Fee Flea(u :** Merci! Je suis contente que tu trouves que ce j'ai réservé pour l'avenir de Harry/Ginny et pour Ron! :) Pour Drago en Vampire, non je n'ai pas pensé à Spike(humm, maintenant oui, grâce à toi!) c'était juste pour qu'il puisse vivre avec Hermione sans vieillir d'avantage. Moi même je trouvais ça bizarre que tu ne m'ai pas fait de Review pour le dernier chap, Spike l'a peut-être effacé par jalousie! LOL 

----------------------------------------------

**CHAPITRE 20 - Sorciers-Vampires**

En rentrant au Manoir Malefoy, Hermione regardait sa bague de mariage en souriant. Drago avait tout d'abord expliqué qu'il voulait lui offrir quelque chose qui symbolisait d'avantage leur relation qu'un diamant ordinaire. C'est pour cette raison qu'il avait choisi une pierre de lune grise pâle, monté sur un anneau en or blanc. La forme ronde rappellait la Pleine Lune et la couleur lui faisait penser aux yeux de son mari.

Le grand blond avait aussi mentionné qu'il avait attendu que l'ancienne réputation des Malefoy soit un peu plus loin dans l'esprit de la communauté magique pour l'épouser. Il avait eut peur qu'elle soit déçu par ses choix, mais la brunette fut très touchée par la particularité de sa bague et ses révélations. C'était aussi très évident que l'argent ne fut pas en cause, parce que la fortune dont il avait hérité, ce chiffre encore aujourd'hui en plusieurs millions de Gallions.

-Bonjour Madame Malefoy! Votre mari et un invité vous attendent dans le salon, couina un elfe de maison.

-Merci, je m'y rend tout de suite, répondit-elle en tendant l'oreille pour connaître l'identité du visiteur.

-Tu te rend compte que je n'ai encore mordu personne! Mes canines sont vierge! disait Drago sérieusement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Que je me rende dans la rue et demande gentiment à la première personne que je rencontre de te servir de repas? ricana l'autre personne.

-Humm, se serait bien si tu pouvais faire un restaurant dans ton local! J'imagine très bien un clan de Vampires qui commandent leur repas en choisissant parmit l'âge, le sexe et la nationalité de la personne qu'ils vont mordre: Je prendrai un chinois et ma femme préfère la cuisine italienne! continua Malefoy en changeant sa voix.

-J'espère que Vlad n'écoutera pas tes propositions idiotes, déclara la jeune femme en les rejoignant.

Les deux sorciers-vampires éclatèrent de rire en voyant qu'elle avait cru à la blague du grand blond. Monsieur Sunshine possédait depuis quelques années, la compagnie qui fait le **thé saignant**. Vladimir venait régulièrement chez les Malefoy pour leur apporter des caisse gratuitement, puisque c'était grâce à Hermione qu'il avait découvert ce délicieux produit.

-Bonsoir, fit le professeur en lui faisant un baise-main.

Drago n'aimait pas cette tradition, mais il se senti mieux quand sa femme vint se blottir contre lui sur le sofa de cuir avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Il frappa des mains et deux elfes de maison apparurent et leur servirent à chacun une grande tasse de liquide rouge. Ils déposèrent ensuite deux théières pleine sur la table basse, en espérant que ce serait suffisant pour rassasier les trois Vampires.

-Maintenant, tu devrais vraiment me laisser te payer Vlad, ma soif est beaucoup plus grande que la sienne, alors nous en aurons besoin de trois fois plus qu'avant, expliqua le grand blond.

-Non, ça me fait plaisir de vous l'offrir! insista l'homme pâle aux cheveux noirs.

-Quelle est la raison de votre visite? l'interrogea-t-elle curieusement.

-J'avais prévu faire un tour à Azkaban et je me suis dis que ça pourrais vous intéresser, expliqua-t-il.

-Humm, je suis d'accord! Ce sera le moment de montrer mon bonheur et ma nouvelle condition à mon père, répondit Drago avec une expression étrange dans les yeux.

-Très bien, je vais vous accompagner, dit-elle.

La brunette n'était pas certaine de ce qui la poussait à ne pas les laisser y aller seuls. "Probablement l'intuition féminine..." se dit-elle après un moment. Ils vidèrent les théières en produisant des sons de satisfaction. Monsieur Sunshine était heureux que Drago soit un Vampire, leur lien d'amitié ne ferait que devenir encore plus fort avec ce nouveau point commun.

-Le **Portoloin** que Dumbledore m'a donné sera actif dans une demi-heure, déclara Vladimir.

-Je vais me changer en vitesse, dit-elle avant de s'éloigner.

La jeune femme portait encore son uniforme d'infirmière. Il était tard, mais la prison est ouverte aux visiteurs jusqu'à minuit. Drago vint la rejoindre juste au moment où elle venait de finir de s'habiller. Elle avait choisi d'enfiler une longue robe verte foncé. Il lui attacha sa cape noire avec l'insigne des Malefoy avant de mettre la sienne par-dessus ses vêtements noirs.

-Tu sais ce que j'ai fais le soir où tu as dormis dans la chambre d'amis? fit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

-Non, mais j'imagine que tu vas me le dire, répondit-elle sarcastiquement en croisant les bras.

-Je me suis défoulé sur les meubles! C'est surprenant à quel point je peux les briser facilement maintenant! s'exclama-t-il.

-Quoi?! Tu es malade! s'écria-t-elle.

-Ne t'en fait pas, je les ai réparé avec un sort, dit-il précipitamment dans le but de la calmer.

-Vraiment immature... lâcha-t-elle en levant les yeux aux ciel.

-Je promet de ne plus recommencer si tu ne me laisse plus seul, plaida-t-il en faisant la moue.

-Ont verra, ça dépendra des bêtises que tu feras, répondit-elle en soupirant.

Le grand blond fit un sourire en coin, puis il lui ouvrit les portes pour ensuite la suivre silencieusement jusqu'au salon. Vladimir était debout et il fouillait dans ses poches. Il en sorti finalement une petite figurine qui représentait un prisonnier vêtu de noir avec des lignes horizontales blanches. "Très original..." pensa Hermione. Le professeur leur fit signe qu'il était temps, donc les Malefoys agrippèrent le **Portoloin** et quelques secondes plus tard, ils furent tous transportés.

--------------------------

Les trois sorciers-vampires se retrouvèrent devant un gros bâtiment de pierres. Azkaban ressemblait maintenant à une prison Moldu, car les Détraqueurs n'étaient plus là pour torturer constamment l'esprit des occupants, ils étaient remplacés par des murs, des cellules et des Aurors.

Un frisson parcouru le corps de Monsieur Sunshine. Malgré que l'endroit soit très différent, son cour emprisonnement lui revint en mémoire. Le fait que plus personne n'aurait à subir les sentiments que les créatures qui gardaient les lieux leur faisait ressentir, le réconfortait.

-Approchez, vous n'avez pas à avoir peur! C'est à quel nom? dit un jeune homme.

-Vladimir Sunshine accompagné par Monsieur et Madame Malefoy, répondit le professeur.

-Très bien, avancez mon collègue vous attends, continua-t-il après avoir vérifié sa liste de visiteurs.

Avec leur parfaite vision de nuit dû à leur condition de Vampires, ils virent plusieurs gardiens postés dans l'ombre à gauche et à droite. Alastor Maugrey, surnommé "Fol Oeil" était celui qui s'occupait de retirer les baguettes ou tout autre substence interdite, comme des Potions, grâce à son oeil magique. Les deux hommes passèrent en premier et quand ce fut le tour de la brunette, il lui parla avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de faire quoi que ce soit.

-Je vois que vous êtes sortie sans votre baguette, Madame Malefoy. Probablement parce que vous vous sentez en sécurité avec ces deux sorciers, lui dit-il avec le regard insistant.

-Évidemment! répondit Drago en s'efforçant d'avoir l'air convaincant, car il avait tout de suite comprit pourquoi il faisait ça.

Hermione voulu dire quelque chose, mais son mari s'empressa de l'entraîner en lui entourant la taille d'un de ses bras. Elle décida de laissé tomber et suivit les deux Aurors qui leur montraient le chemin. Renduent à destinations, les employés étaient supposés les surveiller, mais Drago leur donnèrent quelques Gallions avant de leur faire signe de les laisser seuls. Quand ils furent partient, le grand blond revint vers sa femme en affichant un large sourire en écoutant la conversation du professeur qui était un peu plus loin.

-Alors, est-ce que tu enseignes toujours la Défence Contre les Forces du Mal à Poudlard? demanda Edmon.

-Oui, j'adore mon emploi! Et toi, tu t'amuses en prison? répondit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Edmon Dark, celui qui était autrefois un jeune Serpentard ambitieux et qui avait fait emprisonné Monsieur Sunshine parce qu'il avait vider des Scouthiboux de leur sang, était maintenant maigre et semblait très fragile. Ses cheveux bruns avaient poussé et ses traits étaient tirés.

-Je suis très respecté ici, alors ne fait pas le malin, menaça le jeune Dark.

-Oh j'ai peur! se moqua le sorcier-vampire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux? cracha le jeune homme.

-Rien, je voulais simplement m'assurer que tu payes pour ce que tu as fais, répondit Vladimir sérieusement.

Tout près, Drago racontait tous les événement heureux qu'il a eut dans sa vie durant les dernières années. Il se régalait des grimaces et du regard horrifié de son père. Il pensa même que le coeur du vieux sorcier n'allait pas tenir le choc, quand il lui a annoncé son mariage avec une sorcière d'ascendance Moldu.

-Ça suffit! Je ne veux plus rien savoir! grogna Lucius.

-Tu ne sais pas encore le meilleur, continua mystérieusement son fils en faisant allusion à sa Vampirisation.

N'en pouvant plus, il s'approcha dans le but de frapper Drago, mais ce dernier en profita pour lui attraper le bras à travers les barreaux de la cellule. Le jeune Vampire senti ses canines s'allonger et il ne résista pas à l'envie de goûter son père.

-Non! Pas toi aussi! cracha le prisonnier en fixant les yeux rouges de son fils.

Il essaya inutilement de se libérer de sa poigne de fert. Monsieur Sunshine arriva à ses côtés à ce moment et il s'avança pour l'aider à le contrôler. Drago le remercia d'un regard, puis il planta ses crocs dans le poignet de Lucius qui ne pouvait plus protester, car il était hypnotisé par le puissant charme qu'utilisait Vladimir. Drago dégusta pour la première fois du sang pur frais. Il remarqua que c'était bien mieux que le **thé saignant** et il fut encore une fois jaloux de son épouse qui avait bu le sien pendant longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne une créature sanguinaire.

-Je peux? demanda poliment Vladimir en agrippant l'autre main du Mangemort.

-Faites comme chez-vous! répondit le jeune Malefoy avec un sourire satisfait après avoir léché le liquide chaud sur ses lèvres.

Hermione restait étrangement silencieuse devant ce spectacle. Elle voulu tout d'abord empêcher Drago de se nourrir ici, mais le fait de voir son mari sous son aspect de Vampire l'excitait. Il avait l'air encore plus sexy que lorsqu'il portait son uniforme de Quidditch.

-Est-ce que tu as soif ma belle? siffla le grand blond entre ses dents.

-Non merci, je connais déjà la saveur des Malefoy, roucoula-t-elle avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

-C'était gentil de la part de "Fol Oeil" de te laisser ta baguette. Il pensait peut-être que je voudrais me venger sur mon père, mais il n'imaginait sûrement pas que ce serait de cette manière, ricana Drago.

-Tu es très mignon comme ça, avoua-t-elle dans un murmure à son oreille.

-Je comprend maintenant pourquoi tu n'es pas indignée par ce que je viens de faire à mon père, c'est parce que ton plaisir passe avant tout! se moqua-t-il.

Monsieur Sunshine attira l'attention de la brunette, ce qui l'a tira de cet embarra. Le professeur désigna les plaies de Lucius, donc elle sortie sa baguette pour le guérir. De cette manière, ils ne se feraient pas accuser de l'avoir mordu, puisqu'il n'y aurait plus aucune trace de blessure.

-Et si ont allait comparer avec le jeune Serpentard avec qui tu parlais plus tôt? proposa Drago en fixant le vieux sorcier-vampire.

Hermione leva les yeux aux ciel. "Ont dirait un enfant dans une confiserie qui en veut toujours plus..." se dit-elle en soupirant. Vladimir questionna Madame Malefoy du regard et pour toute réponse, elle haussa les épaules. Après un moment d'hésitation, Monsieur Sunshine se dirigea vers une autre cellule avec le grand blond qui semblait fou de joie. Elle les suivit et les regarda faire en remarquant qu'ils utilisaient la même méthode. Edmon Dark fut effrayés en voyant les yeux et les dents de ses visiteurs. Le vieux Vampire charma la victime, puis quand le jeune homme approcha sans pouvoir résister, ils le goûtèrent.

-Humm, il est lui aussi un sang pur, mais je sens quand même une différence. Mon père est meilleur, commenta Drago comme si c'était une conversation parfaitement normale.

-C'est difficile à dire, ça se ressemble beaucoup. Il nous faudrait peut-être un troixième avis, dit Monsieur Sunshine en se tournant vers Hermione.

-Oh non! Laissez-moi en dehors de ça! fit-elle en reculant.

Drago s'approcha de son épouse en un éclair et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes pour ensuite forcer le passage de sa langue dans sa bouche. Elle n'eut d'autre choix que de leur donner son opinnion, car le goût de son sang s'y trouvait encore. Elle fixa d'abord son mari avec une expression qui reflétait ses pensées: "Je vais te le faire payer plus tard..." puis elle répondit.

-Je n'ai pas mordu Lucius, mais puisque que tu es son fils tu dois avoir le même sang que lui. Je trouve que tu es plus savoureux, déclara-t-elle à l'attention du grand blond.

-Donc j'ai raison! s'exclama Drago en rejoignant Vladimir.

La brunette s'empressa d'aller refermer les petits trous dans la chair du prisonnier, car les pas des deux Aurors venaient dans leur direction. Les deux sorciers-vampires avaient repris leur apparence humaine et s'étaient mis à côtés d'elle de manière à cacher se qu'elle faisait. Ils quittèrent ensuite les lieux et Drago échangea un sourire avec Maugrey en reprenant sa baguette.

-Avez-vous besoin d'un **Portoloin** pour rentrer? demanda poliment le vieil Auror.

-Non, nous avons un autre moyen de transport à notre disposition, répondit le jeune Malefoy.

Le grand blond offrit son bras à sa femme et elle le prit en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Il se contenta de lui adresser un sourire et de la guider hors de la prison, suivit de près par leur ami aux cheveux noirs. Il n'y avait rien aux alentours, elle se demandait comment ils allaient partir de cet endroit. C'est uniquement quand Vladimir vint lui faire un baise-main après avoir saluer Drago qu'elle comprit.

-Oh non! Tu sais que je déteste voler! se plaignit-elle.

-Ne t'en fait pas, cette fois je serais celui qui volera et toi tu n'auras qu'à fermer les yeux et te laissé aller, fit-il d'une voix douce.

-Est-ce que tu sais comment faire au moin? s'inquiéta la brunette.

-Bien sûr! Je me suis entaîné cette semaine, expliqua-t-il.

Vladimir était déjà loin et elle n'avait pas envie de retourné à Azkaban pour demander une autre option. Elle se résigna et s'accrocha fermement à son mari en grimaçant. Ce dernier la serra dans ses bras avant de s'élever dans les air. Ils arrivèrent au Manoir environ une heure plus tard et Drago avait l'impression qu'elle lui ferait regretter ce voyage...

--------------------------

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla seule dans leur lit. Hermione avait dormi avec son mari et ce dernier n'osa pas la toucher pour lui laisser le temps de se calmer. Elle se leva, s'habilla, puis sortie de la chambre. Ils s'étaient couché de bonne heure la veille et puisqu'ils n'avaient besoin que de trois heures de sommeil, elle décida de passer le temps en allant lire dans leur bibliothèque.

En approchant de la pièce, ses narines reconnurent l'odeur des roses. "Si cet enfoiré fait un massage à quelqu'un d'autre avec notre **huile magique**, je demande immédiatement le divorse!" pensa-t-elle en ouvrant les deux portes rageusement. Ils avaient continué à utiliser ce produit au parfum de rose depuis leur premier Noël et c'était devenue une tradition de s'en servir régulièrement.

-Drago! Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore?! cracha-t-elle avant de croiser son regard.

Le grand blond tenait une rose rouge entre ses doigts et il restait silencieux, le visage inexpressif. La jeune femme remarqua ensuite que tout le plancher de la salle était recouvert de pétales de roses. "Il veut se faire pardonner, mais c'est trop facile..." se dit-elle en sortant sa baguette qu'elle gardait toujours avec elle par habitude.

-**Finite Incantatem!** prononça-t-elle en pensant annuler le sortilège, mais rien ne se produisit.

-Tu croyais que j'avais utilisé la magie pour peler les 100 fleurs que j'ai acheté pour toi? fit-il visiblement déçu.

-Euh... oui... excuse-moi... bredouilla-t-elle gênée.

-Je vais les faire disparaître, je ne crois pas que tu les mérites maintenant... continua-t-il sur un ton dur.

-Non! C'est la chose la plus romantique que tu ais faites pour moi! s'exclama-t-elle.

-Es-tu encore fâchée contre moi à cause d'hier? demanda-t-il doucement.

Madame Malefoy s'élança à toute vitesse vers lui, provoquant une petite tornade de vent qui souleva les pétales et les fit virevolter autours d'eux pendant qu'elle plaquait sa bouche contre celle de son époux. Il fut prit par surprise, mais le jeune sorcier-vampire n'hésita pas plus d'une seconde avant de répondre à son baiser passionné. Quand Hermione quitta finalement ses lèvres, Drago lui donna la rose qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main. Elle l'a prit délicatement en lui adressant un large sourire.

-J'ai vraiment cru, pendant un moment, que tu allais me transpercer le coeur lorsque tu es entrée dans la pièce, avoua-t-il.

-Je ne ferais jamais une telle chose, tu sais bien que je t'aime, répondit-elle précipitamment.

-Je t'aime aussi, mais tu aurais dû voir ton visage, si un regard pouvait tuer, je ne serais plus de ce monde! continua-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

-Je suis désolée, ça ne se reproduira plus, déclara-t-elle en caressant tendrement sa joue.

-Ce n'est pas grave, j'aime nos disputes, roucoula-t-il à voix basse.

-Quoi?! Est-ce que j'ai bien entendue?! s'écria-t-elle en fronçant les soucils.

-Oui, mais c'est parce que j'adore me réconcilier avec toi! expliqua-t-il à moitié sérieux.

-Idiot! ricana-t-elle avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

**- F I N -**

----------------------------------------------

**Note:)** Vous avez aimé? Oui, cette fic est terminée, **c'était la conclusion de Vampires à Poudlard, mais il ne faut pas pleurer, j'en commence une autre immédiatement!** (Le premier chapitre de "Devenus enfin Adultes" sera en ligne dans 2-3 semaines, mais vous pouvez tout de suite avoir un résumé sur mon site web dans la section Fanfictions! Je vais aussi y ajouter des **Wallpapers avec des dessins fais par Ordinateur!**) Je voudrais aussi dire **Merci** à tous mes Lecteurs pour avoir suivient ma fic, même ceux qui n'ont jamais fait de Review. LOL Vos **commentaires** seraient grandement appréciés. Allez, une dernière Review S.V.P.


	21. Mot de la Fin

**--- Mot de la Fin ---**

**Note:)** Non, ce n'est pas une suite! Ne criez pas, de toute façon je ne peux pas vous entendre! LOL

C'est juste un petit mot pour vous dire que ma **troixième fic** est commencé! Le premier chapitre est affiché depuis le 20 Janvier! **Devenus enfin Adultes**!!! C'est encore un **Drago/Hermione**! J'ai aussi créé de nouveau Personnages, Lieux et Objets Magiques sans oublier les concepts de sortilèges! Ce sera surtout de la Romance, de l'action, du suspense et de l'humour!) Cliquez sur mon surnom (Lisalune!) en haut pour le lien dans le bas de mon profil! J'espère que vous aller venir la lire! LOL

**Amicalement,**

Lisalune

xxx


End file.
